


The Flipside of Love

by frosty600



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600
Summary: AU. Buffy is a vampire turned by Giles leader of the order of Cardonis. Angelus is a 250yr old vampire of the order of Aurelious. He's disinterested, she hates him. Will sparks ever fly? B/Aus. I know bad summary but it was the best I could come up with.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.
> 
> A/N: Dark themes with this fic, it's a vampire au and i really delve into the possibilities of a vampire culture in this fic. So please head the warnings.  
> Also this is a fic I started back in 2010 and is currently completed so updates should be fairly quick on this particular fic.

**PRELUDE**

 

Buffy stretched, before she locked up the doors to the quaint little café/lounge she worked part time at. She’d stayed way past her knock off time, not something unusual for her. The café was popular, so popular that her boss Geraldine a short woman, with straightened dark red hair cut so that the length of it hardly reached past her ears, with a slightly heavy build, really needed to hire on extra staff, but she never seemed to get around to it. Not that Buffy minded, she needed the long practically fulltime hours the lack of employees afforded her. She was saving to pay for her college intuition. She was going to Northwestern, if she could ever earn enough money… if not UC Sunnydale was still a good school and much cheaper to attend.

 

Initially her parents were going to help her pay, but then her mother got ill… it happened suddenly… out of the blue. Shocking their entire small family to its core. Who really expected persistent headaches to really be brain cancer? You heard stories, but it was never supposed to happen to you. But what made it worse was that it was inoperable, the tumour was too large by the time her mother had finally supposed that something had to be wrong as the headaches got progressively worse and worse. So her mother’s money now went towards the expensive chemo treatments, wigs, and cool bandannas.

 

Buffy walked back through the café switching off the light and the ‘open’ sign. Plunging the small café into dim darkness, a couple of lights, behind lamps fixed to the walls lending light to the inside of the café. Walking out the back door Buffy locked that to, before she started walking, heading for home. The petite blond smiled as she thought about walking into her family home. Her little sister Dawn would be asleep in the lounge by now waiting for her to come home. Buffy sighed and looked down at the watch she had taken to wearing since starting her job. It would be her birthday in fifteen minutes. She’d be eighteen before she walked through the door. Buffy frowned her mother better not have gotten anything for her that money was needed for more important things then getting her a present.

 

Buffy drew her jacket around her, goose-bumps forming on her bare legs as a cool breeze blew over her, ruffling the skirt of her work uniform. Shifting the strap of her handbag on her shoulder Buffy continued to trudge along the footpath heading towards home. Buffy paused as something caught her eye, and she looked over the slopping grass field that eventually led to a park. A person with greying hair lay on the grass unmoving. Buffy hesitated for a moment, she wanted nothing more than to get home and check on her mother, make sure she had everything she needed during the night, water, her pain meds...

 

Buffy looked at the still figure lying on the grass, but she couldn’t leave a person just lying there, what if they were in pain, or dying, or something? What if by going over she could prevent a family from feeling the loss of one of its members? Cautiously Buffy walked towards the figure stepping off the path and onto the grass, her shoes sinking slightly in the soft blades, the cool edges tickling her ankles. “Sir?” Buffy asked cautiously, her voice concerned, and soothing not wanting to startle the man if he was really alright. Buffy frowned when she got no answer. _‘Perhaps he had fallen asleep?’_  “Excuse me? Sir, are you alright?” Buffy called to him as she continued to move closer, praying for an answer.

 

Buffy reached him and saw that his eyes were closed, his chest not moving up and down with his breathes like it should. “Old man?” Buffy asked reaching a hand out to touch his neck in hopes of finding a pulse, her other hand clutching her handbag preparing to go for her phone should she not find one. Buffy let out a startled yelping scream as in a sudden blur of movement the willowy looking middle-aged man pulled her to the ground rolling on top of her pinning her with the weight of his body. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the hard ridges and amber eyes that stared down at her. “Oh God!” Buffy exclaimed fearfully her breathing erratic, as her heartbeat wildly in fear, as the instinctual knowledge that the man she had wanted to help was planning on being her murderer. “No, please! My mother’s sick, and my little sister needs me.” Buffy pleaded, as she stared up at him. Her words seemed to make him pause for a moment, before he proceeded.

 

With a firm movement he took hold of the petite blonds chin, and forced her head to the side baring her throat to his gaze. His eyes on the wildly beating pulse. The sound of it filling his ears. Her words had shocked him to say the least. In his experience  humans cared for themselves first and foremost, but her words had been for her sister, her mother, and this from a young woman not yet reached her majority. Buffy let out a fearful cry, her hands coming up to push against his chest trying desperately to hold him away. When she felt his sharp fangs scrap against her neck, she pounded her fists against his chest, and kicked at him as best she could, but her efforts didn’t seem to faze him. It didn’t make sense! She may not be the strongest kid on the block, but he was a man in what looked to be his late forties early fifties, his body mass beginning to decrease with age. And even if he wasn’t, she still should at least be able to hurt him, but it seemed as if her punches were having no effect on him whatsoever! Giving up on punching him away Buffy raised her hands to press against his throat trying to hold him back. She heard a deep growl that shot terror through her, and she felt tears fill her eyes, before she cried out as sharp searing pain lanced through her from her neck as his fangs pierced her skin sinking into the thick artery.

 

The man held her firmly as she struggled under him, cries of protest still sounding from her lips as she kicked with her legs and attempted to push his mouth away from her neck, where he drank the thick blood greedily, sucking at the wound to force the blood out faster. Beneath him Buffy’s world began to dim the pain fading to a dull throb that was in time with the man’s… demons sucking of her neck. Her hands fell from his neck as she lost the strength to hold them up. _‘So this is what dying feels like? It’s not so bad. I just wish I could see mom, and Dawn again.’_ The man retracted his fangs from her neck and pulled back to look at her. The wound on her neck still bleeding freely.

 

Buffy looked back up at him with unblinking eyes as the world continued to fade around her. She dimly heard another growl coming from the demon above her, his weight still effortlessly pinning her, not that she could muster the strength to even try to dislodge him from her person and make a break for it. She watched confused as he bit deeply into his wrist with her blood still staining his fangs. He lowered his wrist over her parted lips. Buffy tried to close her mouth getting his blood over her lips, before her mouth parted again her body to slack and weak from blood lose to keep the muscles working in her jaw. His blood dripped into her mouth making her gag for a moment, before her body relaxed letting the blood slide down her throat. The demon lowered his arm so that his wrist was pressed against her mouth and automatically she began suckling drawing deep pulls of blood into her mouth. The preternatural properties in the blood, making her desire the new life giving blood, giving her the strength to work the muscles in her throat and mouth.

 

When she had taken enough for her to make the change the vampire removed his wrist the wound closing stopping the flow of blood, and the girl beneath him closed her eyes as she slipped into death, her heart giving one last stuttering beat, before giving up the fight to keep beating.

 

***

 

Rupert Giles, more commonly known as Ripper amongst friends and enemies stood from his position on top of the girl. He licked his lips as he shifted his face back into smooth features of the human. He looked down at the girl he had just given his blood to. He hadn’t intended on turning someone tonight, just feeding. Giles bent down and picked the girl up in his arms, taking the time to grab the handbag that slipped down her lax arm and onto the ground. His mate would be happy at least, they had been talking about making a childe, and Jenny had always maintained that she wanted a girl.

 

Not wanting to draw suspicion on himself, Giles took off in a burst of preternatural speed, heading for his estate.

 

***

 

Giles entered his home, the home that had once been home to the entire Order of Cardonis. Before the once great and mighty Order was reduced to a mere footnote in vampiric history as the Order of Aurelious came to power. He walked through his home quickly, his mate Jenny catching him up on the stairs, and following him into one of the spare rooms, that would soon belong to the girl in his arms when she woke. “What have you done?” Jenny asked her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her mate place the petite blond girl on the bed, the sheets on them old and musty from lack of use and cleaning.

“I’ve made us a daughter, just like you wanted.” Giles told her calmly as he turned to face his mate.

Jenny gave him a look her eyes narrowing. “And what happened to picking one out together Rupert?”

“Jenny,” Giles murmured soothingly. “I didn’t plan on this. I just went out to get a meal.” He looked down at the young woman lying on the bed unaware of what was going on around her. “She came to me. She fought me for her life.”

 

“They all fight Rupert. Nobody really wants to die.” Jenny told him her eyes still narrowed.

Giles shook his head musingly. “Not after you bite them, they feel their life draining away and they give up, but she-she fought me tooth and nail until her strength gave out on her, and she had no choice, but to let me continue.” Jenny looked at her mate musingly, before turning her eyes to the motionless girl on the bed. Her small face pale beneath the tan that would soon fade from lack of exposure to the sun. Giles looked back over at his mate. “If she doesn’t please you, my dear. We can always just kill her. But I believe that she will make a great addition to our Order, she has a strength about her.”

 

Jenny nodded, and stepped towards the bed sitting herself down on the edge of the bed to take a closer look at the girl that could be her childe. There was something about the young girl that called to her, and couldn’t help, but silently agree with Giles’ choice, although she was still rather put out that she hadn’t had a say in the matter before hand. “I’m going to put her into something more comfortable.” Jenny stood. “Try to find something that’ll give us a clue as to who she is.” Jenny said, before stepping from the room, her mind running through what she had that might even moderately fit the girl. She was a completely different build to the petite blond.

 

Giles set her handbag on a small table under an old looking glass, carelessly pulling it open revealing its contents. His eyes took in the small tube of lip gloss, the mobile phone, the unused tissues that had been stuffed in there, the purse and scrunched up receipts that she had obviously stuffed in her bag at some stage but never took out. Reaching in he pulled out the purse and flipped open the press stud that held it closed, just as Jenny walked back into the room, holding one of her white night gowns in her arms. She walked over to the girl hardly sparing her mate a glance as she asked. “Anything?”

“No licence,” Giles eyes settled on a card tucked into the purse. “But there is a student ID card.” He pulled it out and looked it over. “Her name is Buffy Anne Summers, born in L.A. She’s was in her last year of High School, and her birthday is today.”

Jenny smiled down at the dead girl. “How fitting. To be given the opportunity of new life on the day you entered this world. Hmm, my Buffy.”

 

Giles dropped the purse and ID card into the bag, and stepped over to Jenny. “Sounds like you’ve decided to keep her.” He said placing his hands on her shoulders affectionately.

Jenny nodded. “Yes, yes I have. She feels like she ours Rupert, and there are precious little left of our Order. It’s gotten rather lonely around here during the centuries without having anyone else, but us.” Jenny stroked her hand over the top of Buffy’s head, before she lifted her up taking her hair down from the bun she had put it in, before going to work. She paused and looked up at her mate. “I think you should leave for this, the girl has gone through enough tonight, without having her new father gazing at her naked flesh.” Giles nodded slowly and with a last look at the girl, he turned and left the room, to leave Jenny to her business. He didn’t go far however, not wanting to be too far away from the girl they had taken as their daughter. It was hard to tell when a new vampire would rise… no one really seemed to know why, but it varied with each person. It could take hours, or it could take nights. One could never tell.

 

***

 

Jenny unbuttoned the jacket and pulled it off her soon to be daughters limp body, tossing the blood stained article of clothing to the floor. Before starting on the buttons of her work dress. Jenny pulled away with a hiss as she undid a button that revealed a cross hanging on a chain around her neck. She frowned if Buffy had been wearing it on the top of her clothes she might have managed to get away, and she wouldn’t be here now… it was a scenario that made Jenny’s frown darken. Reaching over her daughter, careful of the cross Jenny undid the clasp at the back of Buffy’s neck and pulled away the cross before standing up and walking over to a metal hand basin that had been left in a corner of the room. She dropped the necklace in there with a soft clang silently vowing to throw it out.

 

Walking back over to the bed Jenny continued to undo the buttons, before easily lifting the girl’s upper body up off the bed to slide the shoulders of the dress down the girl’s arms. Lowering her back down Jenny slid the dress the rest of the way off. Folding the dress Jenny lay it on the floor before returning her attention to the petite blond on the bed. Lifting her upper body off the bed once again Jenny unclasped her bra and pulled it away dropping in on top of the folded dress. Taking up the old night gown Jenny slipped it over Buffy’s head. Lowering her back down, she pulled the hem of the night gown down so that it extended to its full length. The hem almost covering her still shoed feet. Moving to her feet Jenny slid off the black comfortable work shoes, and set them on the ground, before pulling off the small sockets that Buffy had donned. “You can come in now Rupert.” Jenny called with a smile, knowing that her mate was waiting outside the room to be let back in. As Giles walked in Jenny was scooping up the dress and bra placing them on the dresser in the room out of the way. They both froze as Buffy’s mobile rang loudly in the room, lighting it up as it continued to ring.

 

Curiously they walked to Buffy’s hand bag to see that a person called ‘Dawn’ was calling, a small picture of the long brown haired girl to the side of the ID telling them what she looked like. Giles picked up her purse again, remembering seeing a photograph in there. Once open he held it so that Jenny could see. “Her sister.” He said pointing to the young brunette smiling up at him from the arms of an older woman with curly blondish brown hair. “Her human birth mother.” He said pointing to the older woman. Accurately assuming who the two in the photo were.

Jenny turned away as the phone stopped ringing as it went to voice mail. “They’re of no consequence. If they cause trouble there easily dealt with.” Jenny said coldly, as she sat back on the bed, tucking hair behind the petite blonds’ ear. Buffy was her daughter now, and nothing and no one was taking her from her!

 

***

 

A night later Jenny and Giles stood in the room they had placed Buffy in, new sheets under her now, and a new deep green bed spread resting over her as they waited, hoping that she’d wake soon. “You didn’t take too much of her blood did you? I know you can get carried away sometimes.” Jenny murmured dubiously.

“She was still semi conscious when I gave her my blood.” Giles assured her. “And look,” He said walking over to his yet to awaken daughter, grabbing her arm, where a brown intricate triangular marking had appeared. “She bears the mark of our Order. She’ll rise, love. She’ll rise.” Giles promised again, just as Buffy’s eyes shot open, and her face shifted beyond her control as a sharp thirst burnt in her throat.

 

Seeing a stranger standing over her, and another standing in the doorway, Buffy shot out of the bed she had been placed in. Standing by the wall on the opposite side of where Giles stood, the both of them watching her with keen expectant eyes. Buffy turned her eyes back to Giles, a frown drawing down her brow ridges. She recognized him from somewhere? Buffy looked around the old fashioned room they were in and turned to the side. _‘How had she gotten here?’_ Buffy thought as she took in the unfamiliar room. She had been on her way home from work, but how did that equal waking up in a strange room with people she didn’t know.

 

Buffy eyes went to the dark haired olive skinned woman standing in front of the open door, before she turned her gaze back to the middle-aged man. Buffy’s eyes widened after a moment as she remembered walking off the path to see if the older man needed help of some kind. Buffy’s hands flew to her neck, and she felt two puncture wounds, that were beginning to heal over. Her eyes widened further as she remembered blood… blood falling into her open mouth sliding down her throat… Buffy’s hands flew to her mouth only to jerk away when she felt the sharp points of her fangs.

 

Hesitatingly Buffy reached up to touch her mouth again, slowly feeling her fangs, before moving on to feel the hard ridges of her once smooth cheek bones, and up to the ridges of her protruding brow. Buffy dropped her hands away and turned accusing amber eyes on the man she remembered biting her. “What did you do to me?!” Buffy demanded, a growl rumbling in her chest, surprising her for a moment.

“I made you my… our daughter.” Giles said simply.

Buffy scowled at Giles an image of her biological father flashing across her mind. “My father is a cheating bastard who lives in L.A.” Buffy tilted her head to the side. “I think I’d know if you were him.” She sneered. “I’d kill you if you were.” Surprising herself for a small moment, long had she desired vengeance on her father for hurting her mother, but never had she voiced it to such an extent, before she shrugged it off he deserved it.

 

Jenny stepped towards her newly awoken daughter, moving slowly knowing that when you first woke… it could be very disconcerting… especially if you woke some place you didn’t remember, or recognize. “Buffy,” Buffy turned her amber eyes on the dark haired woman. “I’m Jenny, and this is Rupert Giles. We’re your new family.”

Buffy gave her a calm look, her face suddenly changing back, shocking her and she felt her face again, just to make sure. Buffy looked from Jenny to Giles. “What did you do to me?” Buffy asked again wanting an answer to her question ‘cause the answer her mind came up with… was crazy? There was absolutely no such thing… right?

“You are a vampire Buffy, of the Order of Cardonis.” Giles told her seriously.

Buffy sank down on her bed, a part of her told her it was crazy, vampires were myths! Myths! But at the same time she knew it to be true. He’d fed off her, and given her his blood, basic human turning vampire 101. Buffy looked up a new question plaguing her. “Order of Cardonis?”

“We’ll go over that later.” Giles promised. “Right now,”

“We have something for you.” Jenny finished with a smile, before clicking her fingers and a minion walked in bringing a terrified human male with him.

 

Buffy looked at him curiously, the burning in her throat increasing dramatically, as the scent of the human hit her, plus the wave upon wave of stark terror that was coming from him tantalized her senses. “Go on,” Giles urged. “We can’t very well take you out for a hunt if you just attack the first human you see.”

Buffy stood her face shifting again the change beyond her control as she walked towards the terrified now struggling boy. Buffy looked at him for a long moment, before reaching out and jerking his head to the side. Her gaze locked on the thundering pulse in the boy’s neck, and she growled before lunging forward sinking her fangs into his neck gulping down his blood, before letting the body fall to the floor. Buffy licked her lips getting the smear of blood from her lips, the burn in her throat easing to a dull throb. Buffy turned to her Sire her amber eyes flashing eagerly. “So, when do we go for a hunt?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.
> 
> A/N: Just so that you know Faith, and Willow are vampires too, and they didn’t go to High School with Buffy. Just thought I’d let you know, to remove any confusion. Anyway enough of me. Enjoy the chapter.   
> Oh and just so you know there is a bit of Faith/Angelus in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 1**

**50 years later…**

Buffy sat at the bar of the Bronze beside Faith, Willow sat on the other side of the brunette. “So, B. Wanna heat up the dance floor, show those pathetic excuses of dancers how it’s done. And possibly flush out any potentially biteable guys?” Faith asked turning in her chair to watch the humans dance to the loud erotic beat of the music that was coming from the speakers.

Buffy glanced over at the older vampiress, before she turned her eyes to the dance floor. “Nah, I caught a bite on the way over, but you go ahead. It’s always fun watching you work.”

Faith scrunched her nose up at Buffy for a moment, before turning to their red headed friend. “What about you Wills? You’re with me, right?”

Willow bit her lower lip nervously a habit she had kept from her human years. “No, I’m good.”

 

“Urgh. Jeez, you guys are no fun tonight.” Faith muttered eyeing the dance floor with hungry eyes.

Buffy turned as she heard the bar tender step up to them. “Three sex on the beaches.” She ordered confidently.

“ID?” The bartender asked looking her up and down from her position on the barstool.

Buffy frowned once again cursing the fact that her father had turned her at such a young age. Why couldn’t she have met him when she 21? “You don’t need ID.” Buffy said firmly, staring at the bartender intently. “And me, and my friends here don’t need to pay.”

The bartender blinked, before grinning at them. “Ok so that was three sex on the beaches.” He repeated back at Buffy, before starting to make their drinks, at the petite blonds affirmative nod.

Faith grinned at the blond younger vampiress. “Wow B. Getting good at that.” The brunette said teasingly. “Isn’t she Will, soon she’ll be asking Giles to get her a car, and begging him to let her move out of that big old house.”

 

Buffy pushed Faith playfully on the shoulder. “Shut up Miss-My-Sire-was-a-Wandering-Gypsy. I like living with my mom and dad. It’s not like there isn’t enough space, and you know they’ve done up the place, so it actually looks like a modern day mansion now. Instead of the remains of a broken Order.”

Faith shrugged. “That’s not the point.” Buffy looked over at Faith as the bartender sat their drinks in front of them, before moving away. “The point is,” She poked Buffy in the shoulder with her middle finger. “How are you ever gonna have any fun, with your parents living in the same house. As in how are you ever gonna get a good fucking?”

Willow rested her elbow on the bar as she took a sip of her drink, as she watched and waited for Buffy’s reply. The petite blond shrugged. “Been there, done that… wasn’t all that great.”

Faith narrowed her eyes on her good friend. “You mean you’ve only gotten laid the once?!! What did you do join a monastery or somethin’?” The brunette asked aghast.

 

Buffy shook her head. “Had sex with a guy I thought I loved at seventeen. He used me, he dumped me… and it wasn’t even all that good of a fuck either. It was sorta a jerky fumbling that was all pain and no pleasure.”

Faith growled lowly. “Please tell me you killed the guy?”

Buffy shrugged and shot Faith a wicked smile. “The second day after my turning. Him and the little bimbo he was trying to get in the pants of.”

Faith and Willow chuckled. “That’s my girl. I hope it was slow and painful.” Faith turned serious. “You know, one bad fuck shouldn’t turn you off,”

Buffy cut her off. “It’s not that it turned me off. I just…” Buffy shrugged. “Never really felt the urge to try again.”

“Sounds like it put you off to me.” Faith muttered to herself, but didn’t bother contradicting her blond friend.

 

The girls fell silent as a tingle of major vampire power infiltrated the Bronze shooting down their spines, making all three shiver, before they turned in their chairs to see who had entered the club, the powerful presence being unfamiliar. Their eyes immediately landed on a tall dark handsome male vampire. His dark eyes surveying the club calculatingly. Faith whistled lowly as she took a sip of her drink to help cool the sudden heat she felt in her body. “Who do you think he is? I haven’t seen him in town before.” Faith asked.

Buffy shook her head. “No idea.”

Willow’s eyes widened. “Guys, that’s Angelus!” She exclaimed, and her two companions looked at her surprised. “He hasn’t been back here for a little over a century after having a falling out with his Sire. I wonder what he’d be doing back in town.”

“Maybe bat-face called him back. He was Sired into the Order of Aurelious right?” Buffy asked her eyes glancing over at the tall dark vampire again.

As Willow nodded her agreement. “Yes, but rumour has it that the two never really got along, and after his falling out with Darla Angelus left with the intention of never coming back… at least that’s what the history says.” Willow explained with a small embarrassed shrug.

 

Faith leaned back against the bar, her eyes taking in Angelus lustily. “What do you think?”

Buffy smirked and looked over Angelus, before she shrugged. “He’s arrogant, selfish, thinks he’s God’s gift to women, oh, and a jerk, with a capital ‘j’.” Buffy summarized having taken in his body language.

Faith smiled. “Oh, but the hotness more than makes up for that. I mean look at him! He’s one hunk-a-burnin’ love that I wanna take for a test drive.”

All three girls laughed. “I think I have to agree with Buffy on this one. He’s hot, but he’s got heartbreaker written all over him.”

Buffy nodded. “He’s a love ‘em and leave ‘em, kinda guy.”

Faith took another sip of her drink, holding it delicately between her fingers. “But, he looks so yummy.”

 

Buffy shrugged. “Then take a bite out of him. It’s not as if you’re looking for a binding relationship, or anything. The love ‘em and leave ‘em types are only dangerous to those looking for a meaningful commitment.”

“Right.” Willow agreed.

“Right.” Faith said with a grin, before slipping down off her stool gracefully and putting her drink down on the bar. “Don’t wait up for me ladies.”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” Buffy said teasingly. Faith shot her two friends a grin, before sauntering over to one of the couches were the vampire in question was now sitting.

 

***

 

Angelus entered the club he hadn’t seen in over a century and looked around. Things had changed in his absence; drastically. He scanned the club, he wasn’t exactly sure why he was back in Sunnydale the home town of the Order he belonged. But he had been growing bored, and then the sudden desire to return to Sunnydale had hit him, so he had gone. He wasn’t one after all to deny himself what he wanted. His eyes sought out the three other vampires in the room. All of them female, and younger than him, much younger.

 

His eyes landed on the petite blond holding a drink in her small hand. She wasn’t even over a hundred yet. She looked like his type body wise, being petite and blond, but her clothes. Innocent, almost conservative, not a hint of naughtiness in them, no spark of any fire in her clothes or posture. His eyes drifted from the petite blond to the taller brunette who sat next to her. He looked her over, leather pants hugging her legs tightly, her torso, bare, her breasts only covered by a strapless top that ran across the generous mounds. Her lips red, and her eyes surrounded by a black layer of eyeliner, and massacrer, drawing attention to her eyes. Angelus turned his gaze to the last vampire in the room, she was younger than the brunette, but older than the blond. He looked her over, the vibrant red of her hair catching his gaze, but she wasn’t his type, besides… she looked almost as scared of him, as she did awed, not something he felt like in a bed partner tonight.

 

Angelus brought his gaze back to the brunette who was looking at him he noted with open lust in her eyes. _‘Good, I won’t have to chase her. She’ll come to me.’_ Angelus’ eyes met the blonds for a mere second, before he looked away completely disinterested in encouraging any advances from the petite blond. Spotting an empty chair Angelus walked over to it and sat down. Intent on waiting for the vampiress to come to him. He smirked to himself. There was no point making a real effort when the fuck was willing to come to you. He frowned slightly, but it almost made it boring, he never had to do much to charm a woman, a smile here and a smile there, softly spoken words and they were putty in his hands… willing victims. He turned his gaze towards the brunette as he felt her presence coming closer. He let his eyes drift to her hips as they swayed seductively for him.

 

***

 

Willow scooted over into Faith’s abandoned seat as the brunette came to a stop in front of the powerful Master vampire, and she felt a shiver run through her, at the thought of that power, it was as scary as it was thrilling. “So, do you think he’ll go for it?” Willow asked taking a large gulp of her drink to calm herself down.

Buffy glanced at Willow with a small smile. “Have you ever seen Faith not go home with a guy she sets her sights on?”

“No, but he’s… so… she’s never, you know, with a vamp that powerful.” Willow said nervously.

Buffy grinned at her red headed friend. “Faith’s addicted to danger.”

“That’s what I’m worried about…” Willow trailed off as Angelus stood and began walking from the club their friend beside him.

“Oh, and look at that, she did it.” Buffy said with a grin. “Go, Faithy!” She murmured happy for her friend. The brunette would have been terribly let down if the ‘hunk-of-burnin’ love had of turned her away, and they would have been left to deal with her bitching.

 

The two watched as Faith and Angelus exited the club, before turning back to the bar and ordering another round of drinks free of charge. “So,” Willow began as she sucked some of the alcoholic beverage up through the straw the sweet taste bursting over her tongue. “How come you never mentioned your sexual disaster before?”

Buffy shot Willow a look, before relaxing when she saw no cruelty in the red heads face, and she shrugged. “It was my human life. It didn’t matter anymore. I killed him for daring to humiliate me, and for me that put an end to it.”

“So, in your reasoning… you’ve never really been touched by a male?”

Buffy smiled over at Willow. “Oh, I’ve been touched, my meals tend to get overly grope-y when there guys especially when I get them out into that convenient little alley.”

Willow laughed. “Yeah the way you dance, you can just count yourself lucky that your Sire is Rupert, The Ripper. Otherwise one of the other vampires would have had his way with you long ago… willing or no.”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Oh, please I don’t dance that well.”

Willow shot Buffy a look. “When you’re out there every testosterone orientated being is watching you, or dancing around you. The same goes with Faith.” Buffy blinked at Willow surprised. “You get so lost in your own world you just don’t notice, but Faith does it’s why she likes dancing beside you so much, the two of you together is like… a-a food gathering Uber-magnet.” Willow shook her head. “I just wish I had your talent for it.”

“Oh I don’t know. I really enjoy all the times we go out hunting together. Chasing our prey, the scent of their fear growing with each passing moment as we get closer, and closer. The relief they feel when they think they’ve gotten away… talk about a feast for the senses.”

Willow swallowed thickly the petite blonds’ words causing her thirst to make itself known once again. “Ah, how about we go, and ah,” She looked up as the bartender smiled at them, as the two girls finished their drinks, hoping to serve them more. “Feed our ah, senses?”

Buffy smiled and nodded. “Sounds satisfying.” She quipped, as she slid to her feet, quickly followed by the giggling red head. Who was enjoying the innuendoes.

 

***

 

Faith moaned loudly as she was slammed up against the wall of her apartment, the muscular demon pressing her into the wall, the hard ridge of his desire pressing against her core through the leather of her pants. She nipped harshly at the top of Angelus’ ear making the vampire growl as he grinded himself against her, his hands pressing against the firm skin of her toned waist. Faith grabbed her top and threw it over her head to land in a heap on the floor somewhere exposing her braless breasts. “Oh!” Faith cried as he continued to grind against her in hard motions. “Ah, yes!” Her hands slid to his silk shirt, fair near ripping the buttons in her attempt to get the shirt off him.

 

Angelus forced her up higher against the wall, his mouth closing around one of her breast suckling at it with a rough force that had Faith keening as she arched into him, her head slamming against the wall. He switched breasts as his fingers fell to the snaps of her leather pants. His hands came to rest on her thighs just under the curve of her ass, kneading the flesh in his hands. With a burst of preternatural speed, he had them from the wall to Faith’s king sized bed, the both of them falling to the mattress in a haze of movement. Her legs reluctantly unhooked themselves from around his waist as he began pulling down her pants, exposing her completely to his gaze. Faith reached up and grasped his head forcefully pulling him down to meet her lips, and Angelus let her, allowing her to pull his head towards hers, with her preternatural strength that if he had so chose could have resisted. Their lips met with a lusty passion, Faith growled allowing her face to shift. She bit his tongue drawing a couple of drops of his powerful blood.

 

Faith moaned at the tingling power of the blood as she swallowed it. Angelus broke away from her lips with his own growl. “Wanna play, rough. Hey Faithy?” He growled fisting his hand in her hair and yanking her head to the side, forcing her into a submissive position.

Faith growled at the action, never being one to overly enjoy being the submissive party. She ripped her head out of his grasp, ripping loose a few hairs in the process. She rolled them over in a swift movement, her amber eyes flashing, her hands grabbing his wrists pinning them against the bed. “I play rough, lover. But I never play sub.” She growled kissing him forcefully, her tongue slipping past his lips and into his mouth as he growled at her angrily.

 

Angelus easily jerked his wrists out of her hold, and rolled them back over, his hands settling over her wrists, pinning her to the bed far more effectively than she had ever had him pinned. “Neither do I babe.” He grinned down at her in a cruel way that sent bolts of lust through Faith’s body. “And guess what,” He dipped down so that he could whisper in her ear. “I’m stronger than you Faithy.” Faith growled and struggled to roll them back over. She didn’t play submissive! Angelus leaned up smirking down at her for a moment, before turning his attention to the tallboy that was beside Faith’s bed acting as her nightstand.

 

Moving her hands so that he could grasp both of her wrists in one of his hands, he reached over and opened the top drawer, searching inside it, he frowned, before slamming it closed, and opening the next drawer down. “Aw, come on Faithy, every self-respecting vamp has a set of cuffs.” Angelus’ brushed his hand over the cold metal and grinned, as he pulled the handcuffs out. One of the cuffs dangling from his fingers. He waved it over her face tauntingly. “Looks like I found ‘em, Faithy.” Faith growled angrily, even as lust pooled in her abdomen. With quick practised movements Angelus had the vampiress arms cuffed above her head the the chain hooked around the metal bars of the headboard. Faith twisted her hands in the cuff experimentally testing their magically enhanced strength against her own. Never before had she been the one put in chains.

 

“They look good on you Faithy.” Angelus purred tauntingly as he ran his hands over her breasts flicking her nipples with his nails, making her arch up off the bed with a lusty whine. He slid his hands down until he was cupping her thighs. He pulled her legs further apart, as he sat back on his haunches, deliberately placing the usually dominant brunette in a vulnerable submissive position. Faith growled again and jerked against her restraints, the danger at being at the mercy of such a powerful vampire thrilling her, but didn’t make her like the position any more. “They’d look better on you.” Faith growled lowly, trying to shift her legs.

 

Angelus held her firm, his hands kneading her flesh with punishing strength for the small rebellion against the position. “Too bad for you Faithy. You’ll never see them on me.” Angelus looked down at her exposed pussy and grinned, giving her a warning growl to not move. Angelus moved one of his hands from her thighs, to start petting her. He smirked down at her as he felt her wetness against his fingers. “Looks, like you’re enjoying this more than you’re letting on.” Faith growled again, but then whimpered as his fingers closed around her clit and giving the sensitive bundle of nerves a painful pinch, making her cry out in pained-ecstasy.

 

***

 

Buffy and Willow ran through the night, chasing after the two lovers they had stumbled across in their hunt. Their panicked panting breaths and racing hearts music to their ears, they slowed for a long moment as the girl tripped and fell with a panicked scream. Her boyfriend stopped hesitating for a moment, before rushing back over to her, and helping her back to her feet. Her hand still grasped in his the two ran for their lives again.

 

Buffy and Willow waited a moment more, giving them a head start, before starting the chase again. Buffy smiled as she felt the wind pick up her hair again, making it fan wildly out behind her. With an easy spring Buffy landed on top of a roof as their prey ran into an alley. Quickly pushing herself ahead of them she jumped down in front of them preventing them from exiting the alley and getting back on a main street. The two screamed and skidded to a stop as the petite blond seemed to appear in front of them out of now where. Buffy looked up at them from under lashes. “Now where would you be running? Not from me I hope. I’m awfully hungry you see.”

 

The two turned to run back down the alley only to be confronted by the petite blonds, red headed companion. “Richard!” The woman whimpered clutching onto his arm.

“Aw, isn’t that cute. They’re scared out of their little minds.” Willow taunted silkily, her question directed at Buffy, though her eyes remained on their prey.

“Quite.” Buffy agreed stepping closer, making the woman clutch closer at her boyfriend.

“Can I have the boyfriend?” Willow asked hungrily, licking her lips wetly, as her hunger grew now that they were so close to the end.

Buffy grinned. “Elders choice.” Willow growled at her for the ‘elders’ comment, she was only 83 years old, only 33 years older than the petite blond. Willow sauntered forward, and instinctually they backed up, before hearing Buffy growl behind them, reminding the two that they were surrounded on both sides.

 

With a practised graceful leap Willow pounced on the man. Sending them both flying back against one of the alley walls, her face shifting mid motion. Buffy looked from Willow’s display, her eyes landing on the woman. “I guess that just leaves you, for me.” Buffy allowed her face to shift, before starting to advance on the trembling woman. She screamed at the change, and backed away a couple of steps before turning and fleeing back down the alley. Buffy grinned wickedly her fangs pressing achingly against her bottom lip.

 

With a preternatural burst of speed she caught the woman when she was about to reach the main street and whirled her back into the alley, slamming her up against the alley wall. Hot tears ran down the woman’s cheeks as she looked at the petite blond with fearful knowing eyes. Buffy smirked at her, before lunging forward her fangs sinking into the pounding artery, the woman’s blood gushing into her mouth at the sudden wounds she had made, before she began to suckle vigorously. Her rich blood laced with her fear and horror spread over her senses making the petite blond growl against the woman’s neck, and her hands tightened around the woman’s arms bruising the flesh, before she pulled away letting the drained body fall limply to the floor. Buffy stepped away, her face shifting back into the smooth features of her human guise. She turned to Willow as she heard the red head walking towards her, her own features shifting back into the humans.

 

“Well, that was fun.” The red head purred, as Buffy licked her lips getting the small amount of blood that had coated her lips.

“Uh-huh. Tasty too.” She quipped, making Willow grin. Buffy frowned up at the sky. “Suns gonna rise soon.”

Willow nodded. “Yeah, better head home, before we become extra crispy.” Buffy nodded and the two headed from the alley.

 

***

 

Buffy walked on her own, having parted from Willow a little while ago as they both headed to their separate homes. The Order the Willow belonged to; the Order of the Atreious was housed a little ways out of the town of Sunnydale the Master of Atreious Leon, preferring to be out of the way of the two other Orders that lived within the town limits. Fearing that the Order of Aurelious would see it as a threat to their power over the town, after the Order of Cardonis’ timely downfall. There were rumours that Aurelious attacked the Order to gain more power over the hellmouth that resided there. The Orders Master, Heinrich Nest having wanted to open the Hellmouth for his own purposes, but had failed. Much to the other vampires relief, and to Nest’s disappointment.

 

Buffy sighed, and she frowned as she walked, her mind turning from the towns supposed history, and the small amount of mystery that no one seemed to be able, or willing to shed light on. She didn’t believe that her experience with the philanderer Parker Abrams had turned her off sex. Sure when they were together he had been an inexperienced fumbler who had cared only for his own pleasure, making her first and really only experience with the sex act horrible and rather uncomfortable… not to mention painful… and then the humiliation of afterwards as Parker dumped her in a public hall of the high school just before an assembly. Buffy’s frown cleared but she had more than made up for everything she had been forced to suffer at Parker’s hands.

 

She had killed him brutally in a motel room that he had payed for, for the night. No invitation needed, seeing as no one actually called the apartment room home. The memory still gave her pleasurable tingles of excitement. The bimbo e had brought to the room huddled in the corner crying as Parker gurgled in pain, not being able to scream, seeing as his tongue had been cut off to a mere useless stump in his mouth, as blood oozed from his wounds, a large dark red puddle spreading from his upper thighs from the gaping bloody hole where his penis had once been firmly attached. Buffy sighed contentedly, he’d deserved every ounce of pain she had brought down on him that night, and all the humiliation he had suffered, before hand as she had disparaged him to his latest female conquest, who had turned hurt eyes on him, until… well until they had filled with horrified terror, her hands clamped over her ears, until she finally closed her eyes tightly to try and block out the image of the dismembered Parker.

 

She hadn’t drunk his blood though. She hadn’t wanted to stain her teeth, or throat with the blood of such a weakling. She did believe however that, that was where her hatred for arrogant, cocky, self absorbed, jerks came from. The definition of Parker Abrams, only interested in another notch to add to his bed post. Buffy frowned as the image of Angelus in the black leather pants and dark almost blood red silk shirt. He was hot and he knew it, he used it and he used women. She remembered the brief moment their eyes had met, and she had felt a sense of relief at the disinterested look that had been in his dark brown eyes concerning her. She wouldn’t have to deal with him, it was bad enough with some of the local vampires hanging around her when they could, trying to catch her interest… none of them ever did. Buffy smirked amusedly, something that her father was more than happy about, and he made no attempt to hide it.

 

Buffy’s frowned darkened her pale delicate features. He’d better not hurt Faith. The tall brunette acted like she had a skin thicker than an elephants, but under all that was a vulnerability and a need to feel loved by somebody. Willow was right, there was something to be worried about when it came to Faith and such a strong masculine presence, and such honed, vampiric power. Buffy shook her head, and forced the thoughts from her mind, she’d worry about the bridge when it came to it… if it came to it.

 

Buffy opened the door to the large estate, and peered in at the lightly coloured walls of the vast spaces. Stepping inside with silent footsteps she closed the door behind her, the thick heavy curtains covering the windows were drawn in preparation for the sun. Buffy smiled in contentment as she stepped further into the mansion she called home, the large for display purposes mostly kitchen catching her gaze at it always seemed to do. She used to love being in the kitchen when she was a human, watching her human mother cook, or bake.

 

And later when she was sick just being in there to remember the images of the strong independent woman as she walked briskly to and fro, pulling out pans, or pots, or whatever it was that she had needed at that moment. She’d never been much of a cook herself, she really hadn’t had the talent, and had never really had the time or inclination to really learn the skill. Joyce had, always used to tease her that no man would want to marry her if she couldn’t cook them a decent meal when they got home.

 

Buffy shook herself out of the old memories, and turned walking through the mansion towards the lounge where she could sense her mom and dad. Buffy entered the lounge and shook her head, as her eyes confirmed what her ears had been telling her. “You guys are hopeless.” She teased, her eyes moving to the horror film that they were watching. “That blood is so totally fake, and look at that. There is no way that a vampire would actually…”

“Buffy, this is just for fun. Nothing can amuse more than seeing humans make a mockery of themselves as they parade around as vampires.”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Which is why you guys watch Twilight, New Moon, and Breaking Dawn Parts one and two so often.”

Jenny shrugged. “What can I say, their side breaking.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. She hadn’t been able to sit through twenty minutes of Twilight. “Gah, vampires sparkling! Sparkling! What next? A vampire rising up to protect the world and the innocents?” Buffy shook her head disgustedly, as a shudder ran through her at the thought of such a thing happening. It was just plain… wrong! She frowned, she hoped that she hadn’t jinxed it, she didn’t think she could cope with a movie, or a TV series coming out about a vampire determined to save the world. If there was even a word of it happening… a mere whisper… she’d kill those who thought to make it happen!

 

Jenny and Giles watched Buffy go for a moment, before turning their eyes back to the TV. Buffy paused as she reached the stairs that led to the upper level. “Good night mom, dad.” It had always felt weird to her, saying good morning when about to go to bed, which was why she persisted with good night, just sounded better.

“Night, Buffy.” They called up after her, their eyes still glued to the screen. Buffy looked back at them with a fond smile. In many ways she was much closer with this family then she had ever been with her human one. Buffy sighed and looked away from her two vampire parents, Jenny now curled up against Giles side.

 

Buffy padded into her room, looking around the spacious area. She walked over to her balcony and opened up the glass doors and stepped out into the still dark sky. She wasn’t tired yet. She could stay up half the day, before sleep took her if she really wanted to, but she didn’t see the point, most of the time. Buffy took a deep unnecessary breath of the cool early morning air, before turning and walking back into her room. Closing the glass doors behind her, Buffy pulled the thick curtains tightly closed, not wanting to get surprised by a small sliver of sun through the seam of the curtains.

 

Buffy turned and walked to her dresser, pulling out her favourite small dark green nightie. The deep colour of the green she knew brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Walking out of her room Buffy went to the bathroom, wanting to wash off the lingering scents of the Bronze from her body.

 

***

 

Faith lay naked under her sheets, the curtains drawn blocking out the sun that had risen outside. She lay on her side, facing away from Angelus her wrists finally free of her cuffs. They were finally taking a rest after long hours of sexual pleasure and torment. The guy had stamina and skills, there was no denying that. She had been half afraid that her body would give out on her before he was finished with her. That would have been embarrassing, but she had succeeded in not passing out on him. She smiled lazily as she felt his fingers trace her arm, right where a Order mark would have resided if she was a part of one, and she just knew he was looking at the unblemished skin there.

 

“You don’t belong to any Order.” He stated as his fingers continued to stroke over the skin.

Faith turned her head so that she could look at him over her shoulder. “Nope, never have, never will.” She said firmly.

Angelus raised a brow at her. “No Order means, no protection.” He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, making Faith smile again. “From anything.”

Faith turned so that she was facing him, and his eyes dipped to her breasts, the nipples immediately beginning to pucker back into small hard little buds. “I can look after myself.”

Angelus grinned at her, his eyes going to the cuffs that rested on the tallboy. He had only released her from them half an hour earlier, and that was only after she had condescended to beg him. “Right.” He agreed tauntingly.

 

Faith growled playfully at him, before rolling him onto his back, settling herself on top of him, the sheets falling away from them. Angelus arched a brow at her. “Planning on trying to take the dom position again are you?” Angelus murmured, his hand automatically reaching for the cuffs he had set aside, his cock already beginning to harden at the thought of the struggle of wills that would be taking place again.

Faith shook her head no, her eyes shooting to the cuffs and his hand that was reaching for them. “No.” She told him, and she relaxed slightly as his hand stopped moving towards the cuffs, but hovered in the air, as if deciding whether or not to continue or retreat. “I’m planning on taking you for a ride.” She purred, leaning down to playfully bit at one of his nipples, grazing the brown peak with her teeth.

Angelus folded his arms beneath his head. “Then please continue Faithy. Show me what you’ve got.”

 

Faith grinned in anticipation, as she took his hard member in her hand and stroked it with a firm sure hand. This she was more comfortable with. She squeezed his cock with a painful pressure, making Angelus growl, but he didn’t move from his relaxed position. Faith moved up his body, kissing him hard, as she continued to stroke him. If she played her cards right, she could have him begging. Faith shivered uncontrollably at the image of the powerful Master vampire beneath her, begging her, it was an intoxicating thought.

 

***

 

Hours later Faith lay on her bed still, her head propped up by one of her arms, as she looked down at Angelus as he lay on her bed, his eyes closed. She didn’t know if he was really asleep, or just resting, before their next bout of carnal indulgence. She moved her free arms and rubbed her neck where the mostly healed wound, where he had bitten her during their first round, whilst she’d been tied down and helpless, his cock driving into her mercilessly. She shivered at the tingles that the memory evoked in her.

 

She’d never been fucked so in her life. She’d always been in control, always had the power, over her bed partner, human or vampire. But last night and half way through this day she had known that she didn’t have the power. That even as she was riding him, thrusting herself up and down his cock, that the name of the game could change in an instant. It had given her a feeling she had never felt before.

 

She had never before considered being a submissive party in her sexual liaisons. But now that it had happened it made her wonder. She had spent years going from man to man, ditching them the moment they got clingy, or boring. Sometimes in the heat of the moment after the thrill of the hunt, she’d just hook up with the first guy, or even girl she came across. But never not once had she been submissive. And to her surprise being forced into the role, because she had come across a stronger male, that could and did bend her into the role of the submissive. She had liked it. maybe that was why she flitted from bed partner to bed partner, boring of them after a while, normally vamp could last a week, possibly to if he was really good in bed, but she still got bored, no matter what.

 

Maybe she had been waiting for a purely dominate male to force her to bend to his will. She had never felt so alive as she did with him, knowing that he held the power over her. she had never felt this way in her entire life human or vampiric. She smiled down at his handsome face, was it possible that she Faith Lehane, had finally lost her heart. Faith frowned slightly, but wasn’t that supposed to happen over time and getting to know one another, not over a few… wickedly delicious hours of fucking? The frown cleared off Faith’s face, and she shrugged. To each, their own, besides, they had talked… a little.

 

Faith dipped down and nuzzled his jaw with her nose, before she moved lower, and delivered a sharp affectionate nip to his neck with her blunt human teeth. Faith yelped as Angelus growled and wrapped an arm around her rolling her underneath him on the bed. He nipped her back with his own human teeth, making Faith laugh in delight, a warmth she hadn’t felt in her entire life filling her. if she had to hazard a guess, she’d say it was a mixture of hope and love for the vampire pressing her into the bed. Angelus could see the emotion in her dark eyes, and it sickened him, but he smiled down at her, happy to encourage the emotion, none the less. It would make things so much more entertaining when he left her. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down on it, drawing blood.

 

Faith moaned huskily as she felt his suckling the wound until it closed, drawing her blood into him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her. She never thought that she’d find herself caring for a man, let alone enough to feel like she loved him, but she supposed, it was logical for her to when she did fall, it would be hard and fast. That was her nature after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 2**

Faith opened her eyes lazily as she felt Angelus move on the bed. They had spent a week, hauled up in her apartment on her bed. Her eyes settled on Angelus’ back as he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her, and she felt her un-dead heart constrict with worry, as a lover and leaver of men herself, the position seemed oddly familiar except this time… she was the one lying in bed with no thoughts of leaving. Her eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?” She asked cautiously, clingy to the hope that she was reading him wrong.

Angelus turned his head slightly, as if about to look back at her, but pausing halfway through. “Leaving.” He said simply as he got up, and walked over to his pants, picking them up off the floor.

Faith sat up with a jerk her eyes wide. “Leaving as in leaving, leaving?”

 

Angelus turned around to face her, and crawled up over the bed towards her, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. “Leaving as in, we had a good fuck, but now I’m bored, leaving.” He informed her coldly pressing a cruel kiss to her lips, before jumping back off the bed and walking over to his mostly button-less shirt. Shrugging it on he left it hanging open not overly fused about it.

Faith swallowed thickly, and did her best to try and control the hurt that was filling her, but it wasn’t really in her nature, she let her emotions run loose, instead of bottling them up. She got up out of her bed, not worried about her nakedness he knew all of her by now anyway. “I am anything, but boring.” Faith growled her eyes narrowed.

 

Angelus half smiled at her. “Oh, you’re a bunny in the sack Faithy, no doubt about that. But I’ve had my fill of you now. And you’re most definitely not the only woman with skills in the bedroom. Plus I hate clingy women.” Angelus added crossing his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath inhaling the shock, and hurt on the younger vampiress.

Faith scowled. “I am not clingy. I don’t do clingy!” She growled taking a step towards him, trying to mask her hurt with bravado.

 

Angelus scoffed. “If you didn’t do clingy, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I’d be out the door. Not watching you stare at me with the hurt, resentful eyes of unrequited love.” Faith looked at him shocked, never, not once had she said the ‘L’ word in his presence… not at all even. She may have felt the emotion, but she knew better than to admit it… at least not this early in the game! Angelus chuckled and shook his head condescendingly. “Faithy, Faithy, Faithy. Don’t look so surprised. The word didn’t need to pass your lips. It was staring at me right in the eyes every time I looked at you. Considering that, you should be grateful that I stayed as long as I did.” Angelus shuddered dramatically. “Do you know how annoying it is, trying to fuck a woman when she’s looking up at you with love? It’s such a turn off. If you didn’t have the skills you do, lover. I would have left much sooner.”

 

Faith scowled at nothing, as she remembered clearly booting out guys that had been looking at her like a devoted puppy, and she winced had she really looked like that? She couldn’t have been she detested that look… but then she had never believed herself to be in love before. She hadn’t realized it was possible, but her heart that had been filled with such warmth for the first time constricted painfully in her chest. How could a heart that lay unbeating constrict in ones chest. “Aw,” Angelus crooned stepping towards her, reaching out he ran a hand down her cheek tauntingly, and met her eyes with his. “Don’t look like that Faithy. You were a good fuck really! Good enough to keep me entertained for a week, even with the love-y-dove-y eyes you were turning on me. But I don’t do love. I don’t do meaningful relationships. I want, I crave, I obsess, but I never love.”

 

Faith smiled, what she hoped was a seductive smile and stepped into him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and she leaned closer her lips mere millimetres away from his. “Then want me, crave me, obsess over me.” She wound one of her arms up around his neck to play with the dark hairs at the nape of his neck.

Angelus smirked and leaned in closer still, his lips only a breath away from hers. “With those love sick eyes staring at me all the time? I’ll have to pass. I don’t think I could stomach it.” He stepped back from Faith who had frozen, her arms slipping from around his neck as he did so. “But if you’re lucky. I’ll come by for another round, after I’ve,” Angelus paused, his smirk turning cruel. “Sampled the other delicacies that catch my eye. I’m sure there’s a few new faces that have popped up over the past century.” Angelus turned then and walked towards the door. Opening it he stepped out without so much as a backward glance.

 

Faith stood shocked her hands clenching together into fists, before unclenching. That had never happened to her before! But then she had never felt herself in love before. Grabbing a sheet off the bed, she wrapped it around her, before walking over to the open door and closing it, before she turned and leaned against it, sinking down to the floor.  It hurt… it hurt a lot. She vaguely realized as she sat there staring blankly at a patch of carpet. She had been stupid, she realized despondently. She had fallen into a trap that she had sworn never to fall into.

 

She should have been smart enough not to fall into it! She had the smarts, and the experience extending all the way to her human years to now, too know better! She had known what he was. He was like her, he fucked, he got bored, he left. The same as her! It should have been as natural as drinking blood to her to feel nothing, but the monetary pleasure. She should have kept her head, she should have remembered, but maybe that was it… maybe she hadn’t wanted to recall, the emotions she had felt at finding someone that could bend her will to his own, that could subdue her without breaking a sweat, had intoxicated her, had made her feel like she had finally met her match.

 

Had made her feel in a way, safe. That she didn’t have to protect herself alone anymore, that there was someone who would help protect her, but it had been stupid! Unbelievably stupid! Faith ran a hand through her hair, it had also brought to light another startling realization. She wanted a meaningful companionship with someone. A relationship that was more than just sex, and… she wanted it to be someone that could help protect her from the world that had beat her down since she was born by the drugged out bitch that had dared call herself, her mother. Faith looked around her room with a dark scowl. The scent of Angelus and their sexual escapades was strong in the apartment. She didn’t like it… it was a painful reminder, of how stupid she had been.

 

Faith stood to her feet, and headed towards her shower. First thing was first, she needed to lessen the scent of that bastard on her skin. She couldn’t get rid of it completely, but she could lessen it, and eventually it would fade to nothing.

 

***

 

Willow sat next to Buffy on the bar chewing her bottom lip as she stared at her drink. She turned her gaze to the petite blond who was drinking a lemon lime and bitters. “You don’t think he’s killed her do you?” Buffy looked over at Willow surprised. “I mean she’s been gone for a week without a word.” Willow muttered, taking a sip of her own drink.

“Well, considering that Angelus has been MIA for the past week as well. I’d say that the two of them are hauled away somewhere, and have yet to come up for air.” Buffy shot a grin at Willow. “You know how Faith can be.”

Willow nodded. “Right. And he is hot.”

Buffy shot Willow a teasing outraged look. “This coming from a newly mated vampiress. I’m shocked at you.” Buffy’s smirked. “Isn’t Oz doing the job right?”

 

Willow grinned. “Oh he is… oh boy does he. But just ‘cause I’m mated doesn’t mean I can’t look, and admire.”

Buffy giggled. “Somehow I don’t think Oz would like that. Where is he anyway? He doesn’t normally let you out of his sight for too long.”

Willow shrugged in attempted nonchalance. “He’s off in L.A. Living his dream.”

“Ah, so he’s off boy banding.” Buffy nodded knowingly. “Good way to attract food.”

Willow scowled. “Good way to attract female attention.” She muttered.

“If you were worried… why didn’t you just go with?” Buffy asked. “I’m sure Faith would have understood.”

Willow shook her head. “I’m not worried… at least not much. I’m one hot vampiress, and Oz would be crazy to cheat on me!” She growled with a scowl before her expression lightened. Besides this is a big one for Faith. You don’t turn 100 everyday you know.”

“Speaking of the birthday girl… she was supposed to meet us an hour ago.” Buffy grumbled.

 

Willow scanned the Bronze. “Maybe she decided to blow us off in favour of spending her birthday with the ‘hunk-a-burnin’ love’ she took home. I mean hanging with us for your hundredth, or spending the night with a two hundred something year old vamp…” Willow trailed off, as Buffy’s expression turned dark.

 

She most definitely didn’t like the thought of Faith blowing them off for a guy… a moment later her expression lightened and she turned as she felt Faith entering the club. “Looks like we weren’t stood up after all.” She told Willow with a grin as Faith winded her way through the crowd towards them. “Hey! We were beginning to think you weren’t gonna show…” Buffy trailed off as she took in Faith’s eyes, the brown orbs that were usually lit with a bright excitement, were dimmed and sad. “What happened?” The petite blond demanded to know of the tall brunette.

Faith sat herself down on the bar stool beside Buffy, and flagged down the bartender, and ordered her favourite beverage, aside from blood. “I did a stupid thing.” She muttered.

Buffy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Would this stupid thing have anything to do with tall, dark, and yummy you’ve spent the week neglecting us for?”

 

Faith nodded stiffly and took a gulp of her drink. “You were right about him.” She muttered.

Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh, Faith! No way! You didn’t… you don’t…”

“I did.” Faith muttered darkly.

“Oh shit!” Willow muttered as she stared at Faith wide eyed, never had she thought to see that day that Faith would fall for someone.

Buffy’s eyes narrowed, as she took a cautious breath her senses focused on Faith, she could scent the scent of their sex still clinging to Faith’s body, and the scent of her lightly spiced body lotion, and under that, she could scent the pain, sorrow and heartbreak on her friend. “I’ll kill him!” Buffy growled seriously, her hand tightening around her drink, almost breaking it, as it was tiny little cracks appeared in the glass, before she noticed and let go.

 

“What!” Willow choked, coughing over a bit of unneeded air that had caught in her throat in her surprise. “He’s over two hundred! And his power…” Willow shivered. “It out strips all of us together! And you haven’t even come into your full power yet! How do you expect to take down a Master like Angelus?” Willow shot a nervous look over at the angry petite blond. “I don’t think the fact that you’re the childe of Ripper would help you much if at all. Considering Angelus’ reputation.”

“I don’t care.” Buffy growled. “No one hurts one of my friends and gets away with it,”

Faith turned to Buffy a small smile on her face. “Now, you see this is why I’m friends with you. You’re so tiny, and still coming into whatever powers and strength that age will give you, and yet you take on the biggest kid on the block without fear.”

Buffy smiled back at Faith, she remembered all too well how they’d first met. “Fear will come… after my rage has been satisfied.”

 

Willow swallowed thickly. “Let’s just hope for your sake that when you next come across Angelus… your rage has died to a cool simmering bubble, that will allow you sane thought, or allow your survive instincts to prevail.”

Faith swallowed the last of her drink. “Come on. I need to remove some tension, before I can have any real fun tonight.”

Willow grinned. “Lead on birthday girl. Tonight is all about you.”

Faith grinned at the red head, as she slipped from the stool. “Damn straight.”

 

Buffy slipped off her stool and began following her friends towards an exit of the Bronze. She paused and tensed however when Angelus’ power spread over her senses, making her nerves tingle with the knowledge of how much stronger he was compared to her. In front of her Willow and Faith had come to a stop to, and slowly they turned to look at Buffy, immediately noting the stiffness and anger in her posture. “Ah, B. As much as I wanna see the guy dead. I’d rather you keep unliving, you know? So let’s just… ah… keep going, K?” Faith said her eyes flicking to where she felt Angelus standing in the room, her expression darkened as she saw his eyes flicking over the crowd searching out females that he may want tonight. The look didn’t go unnoticed by Buffy, or Willow.

 

“Buffy, Faith’s right. He’s not worth it! Not at all! In fact… the ah, best thing we can do… is ah, not giving him the satisfaction of a response,” Willow’s eyes widened as Buffy began making her way through the crowd, heading directly for the tall dark vampire. “Oh shit, this is not going to end well.” Willow muttered wringing her hands together, as she warred between backing Buffy up, and staying where she was. 

 

***

 

Buffy moved through the crowd, not even realizing she had began walking until a few moments after the fact. She could feel Faith’s and Willow’s eyes on her, but it didn’t matter, their concerns weren’t important to her. What was, was that, the bastard she was steadily making her way across the Bronze towards had hurt the first friend she had ever made as a vampiress. She had only been four weeks old, but she had caught the attention of an older vampire, a rather strong older vampire, he hadn’t been as strong or as old as the vampire she was walking towards now, but at the time he had been the strongest vamp she had ever come across. He’d wanted her as his mate, she hadn’t been interested and had refused… a tad rudely. He hadn’t liked that, not at all. He’d attacked her intent on having her whether she liked it or not. She’d fought, and fought hard. Faith who had been only 50 at the time had been drawn down the alley by the sounds of a scuffle. It had amused her greatly to see a mere fledgling childe fighting an uphill battle against an older vampire, that hadn’t quite been a Master, but was close to.

 

Together they had fought against the male, until her father had come upon them, his normally calm blue eyes had been like a raging blue ice-y fire that night as he took on the vampire that had attacked his only unliving childe. It had taken only a few moments for her father to dispose of the vampire. She had still been rather shaken at the time, but also rather angry, so angry that she wished that the vampire had been still alive so that she could be her frustrations out on his hide. She and Faith had been fast friends ever since.

 

***

 

Angelus’ eyes landed on the petite blond, he had seen with Faith, a week ago when he had last entered the bar. He arched a brow in amusement as he watched her making her way over to him. He looked her over from head to foot; her clothes still lacked the naughty factor he preferred in the women he bedded. It was nothing unusual for women to come to him to proposition him, but he hadn’t really expected the petite blond to come to him. Normally a vampire as young as her would stay away from him, the huge power difference intimidating them. Angelus looked her over again, well maybe he would fuck the petite blond vampiress… if she begged for it.

 

Angelus crossed his arms over his chest as the blond came to stand in front of him, her head only coming up to his chest. She stood still for a moment, as she looked him over as if deciding something, before she looked up at his face. Buffy came to a stop in front of the dark vampire, and she looked him over, starting from his feet and working her way up to his face. She could kick him in the shin, but it might not have a big enough effect given their power differences. Kicking him in the balls, now that was rather tempting, and something she might just do if she couldn’t think of anything else, which she kind of wanted to. Men really didn’t like it when you did that, and if it was any other vamp she would have without hesitation… but with this one… well… she wasn’t suicidal… yet.

 

Buffy worked her way up, before her eyes rested on his face, and she smiled to herself, perfect. She took in his own expression, one of amusement, and confidence, something that just managed to piss her off more. With a swift movement, her hand a blur to human eyes as she used her preternatural speed. Her palm made contact with his face, her hand stinging from the impact, but she had managed to turn his head to the side, and a red hand mark graced his cheek, giving Buffy a sense of satisfaction. “That was for Faith, you asshole!” Buffy growled before turning and stalking back through the club towards her friends.

 

Angelus turned his head back, his eyes on her retreating back, his eyes wide with shock and surprise. His hand went up to his face, to the red mark that was fast fading from his skin. The blow hadn’t really hurt, it had shocked him and the angry power behind it had sent his head swinging to the side, as his unprepared body had taken the blow. He’d seen her hand moving, her speed nothing compared to his own. It would take her quite a few more years, before she could move at a speed comparable to his own. If he hadn’t been taken completely unawares he would have stopped the blow no problem, and would be at this moment snarling at her for her audacity.

 

He continued to feel the side of his face as he watched the petite blond join Faith and the red head, both girls were grinning their lips moving as they spoke to the blond, but he wasn’t concentrating on their words, or even the ‘ha!’ look the brunette shot him. His eyes were fixed on the petite blond he had labelled ‘boring and spiritless’. Immediately becoming disinterested, he liked fire in a bed partner. It had been so long since he had wrongly judged a woman’s temperament, that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been wrong. Angelus lowered his hand as his shock over the incident with the diminutive blond ebbed away, to be replaced with a feeling Angelus hadn’t felt in a long, long time. He was intrigued. A vampiress barely out of fledgedom, with barely even close to having a quarter of his power, had struck him, and then walked away without even a backward glance to see if he was storming after her.

 

It was unheard of! And it intrigued him like nothing had in too long. Finally something had happened that wasn’t mundane in his long years away from Sunnydale. With a half smile on his face Angelus masked his presence with a proficient ease that came with years of practise as he followed the small group out of the club, being careful to keep his distance. He didn’t want to be spotted just yet.

 

***

 

Buffy made it back to her now grinning friends. “So, do you feel better now?” Willow asked teasingly, her eyes drifting past Buffy to rest on Angelus who was gingerly touching his cheek as he looked at Buffy’s back, something that made her smile dim for a moment, before she shrugged it off, if he was going to retaliate he would have already.

Buffy nodded. “Much.”

“What happened to ‘I’m gonna kill him!” Faith asked.

Buffy shrugged. “Well, I knew how much you guys wanted me to survive the encounter, so I abbreviated my ‘I’m gonna kill him!’ to ‘I’m gonna hurt him.’ and seeing as nothing hurts worse than public humiliation. I figured a slap would humiliate, and allow me to get away with my un-life.”

 

Faith shot a smug look in Angelus’ direction. Buffy’s defence of her doing wonders to lighten her mood, but definitely not enough to ease the pain he had caused her. Her eyes narrowed on him for a moment, before she turned her gaze away from him. “Come on. I wanna get out of here. Have us some girl time.”

 

***

 

Faith, Buffy and Willow dashed around an otherwise empty outdoor basketball court, a ‘borrowed’ ball clasped in the brunettes hands as she threw it up and sunk it through the net of the ring. They didn’t really follow any rules. It was just one of the ways they let loose with each other, let their tension drain away. Buffy caught the ball, and turned to Faith. “He said that, really?” Faith nodded. “He’s worse then I originally thought.” Buffy scowled. “I should have kicked him in the balls. Consequences, or no consequences!” She growled, as she threw the ball up at the ring, with a jump that put her almost as high as the ring that was a lot taller than her.

 

Willow zipped around the court and grabbed the ball, before turning and dribbling it awkwardly, she had never been too good at sports, but this was about making Faith feel better, not herself. “Remember, Faith wanted you to remain undusted. Not kicking him in the balls was a good thing!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Buffy grumbled dismissively. “He’s not worth the effort of your pain Faith.” She caught the ball as it went flying towards her having bounced off the ring. She threw it to Faith who caught it easily.

 

Faith sighed and nodded. “I know. He’s an ass that enjoys others pain. I shouldn’t give him the satisfaction.” Faith shrugged. “But I can’t help it.” She grinned. “Watching you slap him though, that was a real mood lifter. I mean you’re so tiny, and he’s 250 odd years old, and there you are staring him down with only 50 years under your belt and slapping him as if there’s no difference in powers between you.” Faith chuckled. “Oh, that was priceless. I kinda wish you hadn’t done it though.” The brunette admitted, as she launched herself up in the air slammed the ball down through the net, catching it again as it rebounded up from the cement, and came down through the air. “I’m going to worry about you now.” She muttered as she turned to face her two friends.

Buffy grinned. “Ah, you’ll be there to watch my back, just like all the other times I’ve gotten into trouble.”

 

Faith shook her head. “No I won’t, at least not for a long while.”

Buffy frowned, and Willow stepped closer to the brunette a worried look on her face. “What do you mean you won’t be?” Buffy’s frown turned into a dark scowl. “You’re not planning anything stupid are you?”

Faith cocked her head at the petite blond and gave her a smile. “Stupider than slapping a Master vampire almost twice your size, who triples you in power, you mean?”

“As in opening the blinds in the middle of the day, kinda stupid.” Buffy growled worriedly, she knew that love could hurt, and it could make you do the stupidest things.

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head, “God no! I’m just leaving town for a while. I’ve been here almost 80years. And I need to rediscover who I am, and what I really want. And I can’t do that here.”

 

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. “Is that why you were so late tonight? You were packing boxes.”

“Yeah. I wanted to get packed, so I could leave, as soon as night fell tomorrow.” Faith confirmed somewhat sheepishly.

Buffy uncrossed her arms, and walked over to Faith, and wrapped her arms around her. “I can’t believe your leaving me.” She fixed the brunette with a firm sharp stare. “Just promise me that you’re not doing this because of that ass!”

Faith looked away uncomfortably, Buffy was the first person she had ever called friend in her long life. It was the reason she hadn’t just taken off without a word. She couldn’t do that to the petite blond that had more guts than was wise for someone of her young age. It was the same reason why she couldn’t bring herself to lie to her now. “I can’t say that, that’s not part of it, B.”

 

Buffy scowled darkly, before she stepped back releasing the brunette as she smirked. “Well, on the bright side. It gives me another reason to hate him.”

Faith chuckled in amusement. “Like you need another reason.”

“Hey, every reason counts.” Buffy muttered a small sad smile playing along her lips.

“I’ll miss you.” Willow murmured.

“We’ll miss you.” Buffy corrected.

“Hey, don’t go getting all mushy on me now. It’s not like I’m leaving you forever. I might even send a postcard… if I remember.” Buffy and Willow nodded willing to not talk about it anymore, understanding perhaps better than Faith did herself her uncomfortableness.

 

Faith’s dark eyes moved past them and she smiled. “Hey, it looks like we got company.” She murmured.

Buffy and Willow turned around to see Xander, Jesse and Percy walking towards them. Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes, not overly impressed with the three vampires. “Hello ladies, care for some friendly competition? Losers have to do a strip tease.” Xander said with his wide goofy smile, his eyes focusing on Buffy.

Buffy gave him a small teasing smile as she sauntered over to him, and his smile turned from goofy to excited. Buffy punched him in the gut forcing Xander to double over. “No way in hell, Harris, but if you wanna get beaten that badly. I’m sure we don’t mind obliging you.”

 

Xander straightened himself with a small growl, glaring at his chuckling friends for a moment. He was 5 years older than Buffy, but the petite blond still managed to pack one hell of punch. “Sure, but don’t be so certain that you’re going to win.”

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly, and stepped away from him. “Whatever you say.” She taunted with a small wave of her hand as she turned away from him. Xander scowled at her. He liked her; a lot, but she never gave him the time of day, which irked him greatly.

 

Percy grinned over at Willow and licked his lips suggestively. The red head scowled at him. They may have had their fun before, but she was mated now. With a cool intensity she indicated the mark in the shape of Oz’s teeth on her neck right over where her pulse used to beat. Percy shrugged in a ‘so?’ fashion not at all fazed by the binding mark. Willow growled lowly a deep scowl on her face. She’d have to watch Percy, he was a little older than her, stronger to, but she was smarter, and more cunning.

 

Faith smirked at Jesse who was looking over her choice of clothes appreciatively. “I hear you’ve turned the big 1-0-0 today.”

“Ah, shut up.” She growled throwing him the ball. “You guys can start off.” She smirked. “Give you a fair chance of winning.” Jesse growled and threw the ball at the hoop, sending all the vampires on the court into a flurry of motion.

 

***

 

Standing in the shadows of the trees a fair distance away in the park the basketball court the girls were using resided in. Angelus stood watching them. He scowled darkly as he watched the petite blond saunter over to the boy, Harris, he was sure the she had called him, before smirking as she punched him in the gut doubling the young male vamp over for a few moments. It was only a few moments after that, that all six of them started running around the court, not observing any rules of the game as each one of them tried to get the ball through the hoop for their own team. He watched as Harris grabbed the blond, and swung her out of the balls path, letting one of the boys catch the ball instead. He heard her laugh good naturedly, before shrugging the boy off and running back into the fray, knocking the ball away from the hoop as he threw the ball at the hoop, and right into Faith’s hands.

 

It had made him laugh as Faith told her friends that she was leaving town for a while. He really must have hurt the brunette good earlier that night. It had been a surprise to hear the petite blond he was watching tell her two companions that she had contemplated kicking him in the family jewels, but had refrained. He hadn’t even realized the thought had been running through her head. He remembered the way she had looked him over from his feet upwards. She’d been contemplating where to attack him, Angelus shook his head. It seemed that she was ferrously loyal, to a fault. The satisfied expression that had been on her face, before she had turned away made its way to the forefront of his mind, as the closer patrons of the Bronze had jeered and clapped at her display of aggression.

 

Angelus watched as Buffy put the ball through the hoop, before flipping up in the air over one of the boys heads, before knocking his feet out from under him, catching the ball as Harris had thrown the ball to the now knocked down boy. The tall lanky boy scrambled to his feet, just as the petite blond threw the ball to the red head, who caught it and weaved under the arms of the boy as he charged her. Angelus shook his head and turned away from the game and began walking away. He wasn’t going to get the opportunity tonight to find out anything on the petite blond, he still hadn’t even caught her name. Angelus shrugged, he’d find out what he wanted soon enough.

 

***

 

Buffy jumped up on the kitchen table as Jenny stood in it looking out the window for the last few moments of night, before turning to look at her daughter who was sitting on the island. “So Faith is leaving.” She sighed as she deftly pulled shut the curtains as a minion walked through the room headed towards another window drawing the curtains as he went.

Buffy nodded. “Yep. It’ll be strange not having her around, but she’ll be back. She said so.”

“She chose the wrong person to finally give her heart to.” Jenny murmured. Buffy nodded in agreement. “I still wonder what Angelus is doing back in Sunnydale, as far as any of us could tell he was having a grand old time in Europe.”

Buffy shrugged. “I don’t know.” She frowned. “I just wish he would go away again.”

 

Jenny gave her daughter a worried look. “I do wish you hadn’t attacked him, Buffy. Who knows how he’s going to react. He has the most mercurial temperament.”

Buffy shrugged again. “He didn’t do, or react in any way as far as I can tell.”

Jenny frowned concerned. “Angelus isn’t like other vampires Buffy. There is a very good reason why he became the youngest vampire to ever reach Master status.”

Buffy sighed and gave her mother a smile. “Look, I’ll be careful. I promise. It’s not as if I’m going to go out of my way to run into him. I mean, I don’t even like him.”

Jenny gave her daughter a look. “Not even for his looks?”

“Mom!” Buffy cried aghast. “I can’t believe you’d say such a thing!” She wrinkled up her nose in distaste. “He’s an ass!”

“Ah, but it’s a hot ass.” Jenny said teasingly, she always found her daughter so cute when she was riled.

 

Buffy shot her mother a look. “Careful mom, or I’ll tell dad that you’re lusting after a younger model.” Jenny growled, and Buffy screeched as she ran through the house laughing as her mother chased her mockingly through the estate.

 

***

 

In the study Giles looked up from his book a smile curving his lips as he heard his mate and daughter running around the house in a playful manner. He really had made a choice 50years ago, when the petite blond he now called daughter had approached him, thinking he was ill. He still remembered like it was yesterday, the first few trying months with their new daughter, as she adjusted to the change. Giles scowled as he remembered the vampire that had attacked his daughter during that first month.

 

He couldn’t blame him for his choice, but it had infuriated him. That anyone would dare attack a childe of his! And not only that, but to attempt to bind her as his mate at such a young age! Rarely had he felt such anger as he had that night. He had fair near ripped the vampire to pieces, before ripping out his heart, turning him into dust, no longer a threat. It was later that he had found out that the vampire had been crazy, not that, that excused him.

 

He had also been surprised and pleased at the viscousness of his daughter, only a month old in vampire terms and she had apparently held her own for a while until Faith had shown up, and for some reason of her own had joined in the fight. The both of them had been bloody and bruised by the end of it. His Buffy more so, but she had landed a few good blows, using her nails to scrap at his eyes, forcing blood to fill them. She hadn’t had much strength of her own being so young, but she had done everything she could to weaken her opponent. He’d been so proud of her that night, and as her strength grew with each year, he had grown more, and more confident that she would one day out strip him in power and cunning.

 

Giles sighed, he had stopped worrying, after that night all vamps new that to mess with his daughter was a death sentence. But now Angelus was back in town, and Buffy drew attention to herself without even trying, most of the time without even realizing it. Which just made them want her more, and Angelus wasn’t one to let anything stand in his way of getting what he wanted, not even the threat of a vampire as old and as powerful as he himself was. So he worried, and he hoped that Angelus of Aurelious would leave as suddenly and as swiftly as he had arrived.

 

***

 

Buffy flopped down on her bed tiredly pulling the sheets around her. She felt good about slapping Angelus, powerful Master Vampire or no. He’d hurt her friend, a friend that had never loved until she met him. No one was allowed to mess with her friends and get away with it! And now that she was leaving she wished that she had done more to physically hurt the bastard! She wasn’t stupid, she knew that Angelus was stronger than her, knew that she probably wouldn’t stand much of a chance against the full brunt of his strength.

 

But he just made her so mad! Her friend was leaving town because he had been a cruel bastard to her! It was shocking though, she had thought that Faith would never know the pain of heartbreak, simply because she never wanted to love. It just goes to show that anyone could fall. If they met the right person. Buffy closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Tomorrow night, she’d have to say goodbye to one of her oldest friends. But she’d be back, right? Faith had promised that her going away wouldn’t be forever. For a brief moment, Buffy pondered what it would be like to leave Sunnydale to see more of the world, before she shrugged it off. Why should she care about the world, she had everything she needed right here in Sunnydale.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 3**

Angelus entered the Aurelious estate with silent footsteps, making his way to the main room on the first floor where he knew Nest the Master of Aurelious would be sitting, his bitch of a Sire at his side. Both would be mad at him. He’d been in town for a week and had only stopped by once, and that was earlier that night to get a change of shirt, before leaving again without paying any respects to The Master of the Order of which he was Sired into. He should have done it the moment he arrived in the town, but he hadn’t really been interested in laying eyes on his Grandsire and Sire. That wasn’t what he had come back to Sunnydale for.

 

In fact the goings on of the Order fair near bored him. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was second in line to be Master of the Order after Darla, who was the favourite of Nest’s. No doubt by the manipulative bitches design, he wouldn’t bother with it. He wasn’t one to bother about pleasing others before himself. It wasn’t that he had any interest in becoming the Master of Aurelious, because he didn’t. He couldn’t imagine being cooped up with the Order for the rest of his unlife. He enjoyed roaming and spreading terror around the world to much, of course that hadn’t stopped the boredom that had began to set in after a few years. Things had began to get old. Mundane, torturing someone, no matter how he spiced it up seemed to lack the thrill it once held for him, even just going out on the hunt had fallen into the mundane.

 

Angelus’ mind went to the petite blond childe that had slapped him in the bronze. Now that had sent a thrill through him. Had managed to gain his interest in a way that made him feel alive again, the boredom he had been feeling chased into hibernation once again. If he allowed it to, it still shocked him that a vampiress so young had dared to lay a blow on him, and then to turn her back on him as if he was no threat to her at all. It was obstinate and disrespectful, and he was thrilled by it. Angelus walked through the open door to see exactly what he had expected. Nest sitting on his old fashioned throne, with Darla sitting at his side on a lower chair.

 

Darla shot up out of her chair at finally seeing him. “Angelus, my darling boy you’ve come.” She turned to look at her Sire. “You see I told you that my boy would come.”

“Yes, you did my dear.” Nest looked at Angelus with annoyed eyes. He never did like that his favourite liked the arrogant young buck so much. He had been his childe’s favoured for many years until she had run across the 26 year old human man in Ireland. Immediately turning him, and just like that Darla’s affections had split, more so in the favour of the younger vampire. “Angelus, I expected you here, sooner.”

Angelus shrugged. “I got a little preoccupied getting myself reacquainted with the town. It’s changed.”

Darla stepped towards him and brushed his arm with one of her slender hands. “Things do in a century. You should have come back sooner.” Darla admonished.

 

Angelus shifted away from her hand, making Darla scowl in anger. “I would have, if I had thought the enticement worth the effort.” Darla stiffened in growing rage, but she refused to let it show in front of the Master. She had too much pride to let her Sire now that her control over her childe was minimal at best, none at the worst. Angelus turned his eyes from his Sire to look up upon the ridged features of Nest, who had long forgotten how to turn his face back, preventing him from leaving the mansion, one of the reasons Angelus was sure that he had wanted to open the hellmouth, he’d no longer have to hide what he was.

Nest curled his red stained lips, silently thrilled at the tension between the two. The worse those two got along the better the chances were Darla would give up on the boy and return to him completely. “Why did you come back, Angelus. I had the distinct impression. That you had no desire to return.”

 

Angelus shrugged. “I just decided that it was time I payed a visit to good old Sunnydale. I did live here for about a century.”

“So a sudden wave of nostalgia hit you did it?” Nest asked somewhat bitterly.

Angelus grinned. “Yeah, for the cuisine. There’s just something about Californian women, that fills a spot inside me, that other women just can’t hit.” Angelus replied with a jovial air, smirking on the inside as he sensed Darla stiffen once again.

 

***

 

A while later Angelus exited the main room and made his way towards the stairs heading for his old room. He didn’t pause when he sensed Darla coming up behind him. “You should have come sooner, after getting into town.” Darla admonished. “Nest, doesn’t like you as it is.”

“Aye, and I don’t like him either.” Angelus muttered barely shooting his Sire a glance.

“He’s a powerful ally if you win his favour.” Darla informed him.

Angelus stopped cold on the stairs and turned to face his Sire. “I don’t need old bat-faces favour Darla. I never have. And he’s already my ally whether he, or I like it or not. He is the Master of Aurelious, and I’m not only a powerful member of the Order I am of his line. He can’t let anything happen to me without it reflecting badly on him. And as powerful as he is, if there was dissent in the Order, because Nest failed to look after one of his own. And a coup was to take place Nest wouldn’t stand a chance against such a large uprising of vampires. Not even you would survive.” Angelus gave her a cold look. “Not that you’d stay and stand by your Sires side.”

 

Darla rolled her eyes. “Are you still upset about that, lover? I thought you’d be over it by now. It was over a century ago.”

Angelus growled and slammed Darla up against the stairwell stone wall. “You left me to die.” He snarled, his eyes turning amber in his rage at the memory. “I was your favourite, and it didn’t matter to you whether I lived or died.”

Darla shoved him away from her, her strength forcing him up against the railing of the stairs. “You still are my favourite Angelus.”

Angelus chuckled coldly. “A lot of good that did me, eh darlin’?”

Darla huffed as Angelus righted himself on the stairs. “Would you get over it already dear boy. The world moves on.”

“And so have I?” Angelus said smoothly as he started up the stairs again.

Darla followed him. “Then why were you making such a big…”

“From you.” Angelus added.

 

Darla pause mid sentence, staring at him with narrowed eyes. “Whatever do you mean?”

Angelus came to a stop outside his old door. “Your old news Darla. So old that I barely spared a thought for you over the past century.”

“Careful you insolent whelp. I am still your Sire.” Darla growled her eyes flashing, never had one of her children ever spoken to her this way, or course all of them were dust now apart from Angelus.

 

Angelus looked her over, and he shook his head. “A Sire, stops being a Sire when they leave their childe to die. The bond between childe and Sire broke between us over a century ago Darla.”

Darla took a step towards him and lay a hand on his cheek. “Only because you refuse to feel it. I knew you would get out alive.”

“If you really believed that. You would have stayed, you would have fought beside me. You would have delighted in that bastards blood with me.” Angelus shook his head, and stepped back from her, and her hand slipped from his cheek, before he smirked. “Besides I like the freedom of not having a Sire.”

 

With that Angelus opened the door to his old room and stepped inside before closing the door in Darla’s face. Darla scowled at the door, a cruel determined smirk twisting her lips. If he thought this was over, just because he threw a few barbs in her face. Then he was sadly mistaken! She had turned him for a reason, and she wasn’t about to let him go without one hell of a fight!

 

***

 

Angelus sensed Darla move away from his bedroom door, and he smirked in satisfaction, before he turned to face the room. The room had changed only slightly over the years he had been away. Most of the furniture was the same, only the ones that had been broken, or aged badly had been replaced with what was now considered antiques in the modern world. The old rug that had been laid out on the stone he’d had replaced with a new one. But the real change in his room was the bed. He’d grown rather attached to the lavish designs available in the twentieth century. It was large and drew your attention the moment you entered the room with the deep reds of the sheets and blankets. With metal bars at the head and foot of the bed. It was a bed designed for carnal intent.

 

Angelus rolled his neck easing the tension that had formed there during his meeting with Nest. It was midmorning now and if it weren’t for the curtains sun would lighting the room instead of the artificial lights. Angelus walked over to the round dark brown wood table situated close to a fireplace that he only ever really used if he wanted something to calm his thoughts and give him focus. There was just something so relaxing about the deadly dance of flickering flames as it licked at chopped wood blackening the surface slowly working its way through the log. Angelus ran his fingers over the surface of the table idly as he walked across the room. Moving past the table Angelus headed for the open door to his private bathroom. The stone walls were empty of any mirrors, as a vampire he didn’t have need for one after all.

 

It too had been modernized a spar bath had been installed something he was almost positive was Darla’s doing, and a shower with clear glass and a clear plastic curtain for a door. And a sink had been installed. A basin placed on the marble of the sink bench, a cabinet was attached to the wall above the sink, whilst a cupboard was joined below the sink. Angelus chuckled to himself, it seems his old Sire had been unwilling to believe he’s never return, and when Nest had ordered modifications done to suite the times, Darla had stepped in on his behalf. She did know his tastes after all, almost as well as himself.

 

Angelus walked out of his private bathroom and back into his bed chamber, his eyes scanning it once again, searching for other changes that he may have missed. Nothing had really changed, he smirked however when his eyes landed on the manacles that were attached to the wall by strong links. The manacles themselves resting on the stone floor of the mansion. He’d have to inspect them later make sure they hadn’t rusted, or gotten brittle with old age.

 

Angelus sank down in one of the chairs by the table and leaned back in it outstretching his legs. His mind returning to the petite blond that had surprised him so thoroughly. And it struck him again just how little he knew of her. Sure he knew that she had the gall to slap a far older powerful Master vampire, and he knew what she looked like, but that was it. That was the extent of his knowledge, and it annoyed him. He had no idea what made her tick, what Order she belonged to… if she even belonged to an Order. In short he felt that he needed to know more!

 

Angelus got up out of the chair he had been splayed out on, and began pacing in sudden impatience. It was the first time he hadn’t felt bored in years, and damn it, he wanted to act on the thrill and interest she had inspired inside him. But the sun hadn’t even reached its midday peek. The girl would be locked inside whatever place she used as a sanctuary from the day. Angelus paused for a second in his stride, she had been well kept, her clothes clean, so it was probably safe to say that she lived in a house and not a crypt, or dank cave.

 

***

 

Buffy sighed as she stood beside Willow in Faith’s old apartment, both girls had left as soon as night had darkened the sky and headed for the apartment that Faith had been using recently. But when Buffy had arrived at the apartment a good half hour before Willow, she had found the place empty, only one lone empty box left in the apartment to indicate that Faith had ever been there at all. “It’s just like Faith to leave without letting us really say goodbye to her.” Buffy muttered.

Willow looked around the apartment morosely, the lingering scents of Faith and Angelus tickling her nose. “Yep, just like her.” The red head frowned. “Although I do wish that she had let us say goodbye. I mean who knows when she’ll be back.”

 

Buffy moodily kicked at the cardboard box, breaking it as soon as it made contact with her foot. The tattered bits and pieces flying across the apartment in different directions. “Yeah me too.” Buffy gave Willow a small smile. “God, she could be a bitch.” She murmured fondly.

Willow nodded. “Come on, let’s hit the Bronze.”

 

***

 

A short while later Buffy sat at one of the tables in the Bronze, waiting for Willow to come back with their drinks. She watched the dance floor, her eyes roving the people there as they moved and grinded to the beat of the music being played by the band. She remembered dancing beside Faith getting lost in the rhythm of the pounding beat until her hunger would draw her back to herself and she would start scanning the crowd for the unlucky chump that drew her eye. Buffy looked away as Willow came over carrying their drinks, and she smiled up at the red head, as she put down a shot in front of her . “Ooh, a chocolate shot. You do spoil me.”

Willow sat down beside her own chocolate shot in hand. “I figure we deserve a little perking up, besides Faith loved these.”

Buffy nodded. “I think I’m beginning to like this Faith discovering herself thing.” Buffy murmured with a grin, before she downed her shot with a steady movement.

Willow downed her own shot. “Funny what a little chocolate mixed with alcohol can do.” 

 

Willow glanced behind Buffy and sighed in annoyance. “Captain Cardboard six o’clock.” She muttered, her eyes turning away from the 150 year old vampire, that had moved here from Iowa 30 years ago and had immediately fallen head over heels for the petite blond.

Buffy sighed and her shoulders slumped in despondent irritation. It wasn’t that Riley was all that bad a vampire, he could be damn right viscous when he wanted to be, and it wasn’t even that he was weak for his age… ok maybe a little it was because he was weak for his age. But mainly she couldn’t stand him, because of the he was the man, therefore he was the boss attitude he had. It never failed to get under her skin. “Great!” She muttered with a lack of enthusiasm that had Willow smiling in amusement.

 

“Hey Willow.” Riley greeted, as he sat in the seat on the other side of Buffy. “Hi Buffy.”

Willow saw Buffy twitch and stifled a giggle. “Ah, I’m gonna get us some drinks. Anything particular, Buffy?”

Buffy shot Willow a heated look for leaving her alone with the infatuated vamp. “Just get me whatever your getting… as long as it’s strong,” Buffy glanced over at Riley. “Really strong.” She amended. Willow nodded, and made her way back over to the bar.

“So, Buffy.” Riley started when Willow was walking away. “I know you said you needed time to think about it. And I know that you’re reluctant because you’re still so young, and I respect you for it, really.” Riley assured placing his hand over Buffy’s jacketed arm. Buffy glanced down at his hand in annoyance. “But 50 is a perfectly acceptable age to get mated,”

 

Buffy jerked her arm out from under Riley’s hand and growled, her hazel eyes flashing with anger as she turned them towards Riley. “I don’t remember saying I’d think about it Riley. I believe the exact words I used were ‘no way in hell.’ I don’t want to mate you. I don’t even know if I’ll ever even want a mate! But if I did, it wouldn’t be some corn feed Iowa boy.”

Riley growled lowly, his hand once again going to her arm, this time constricting his large hand around her slim feminie arm. Making Buffy wince uncomfortably. “You should show some respect for your betters Buffy.”

Buffy looked up at him from under her lashes. “And you need to learn some self respect!” Buffy growled, snapping up her shot glass from the table, she slammed it down into Riley’s wrist, the rim of the shot glass imbedding itself in his arm and break into tiny pieces as the glass broke at Buffy’s strength, leaving thick, but small pieces of glass poking out of his wrist.

 

Riley snarled in pain and pulled his hand away from her. “One of these days, your actions are going to land you in a whole world of trouble.”

Buffy batted her eyes mockingly at him. “From you?” She chuckled. “I don’t think so. You’d have to have the balls to go up against my Sire, and we both know that you don’t.” Buffy taunted just as Willow came back with their drinks.

Riley stood his eyes flashing a dim amber. “I advise you to think about it Buffy. You could do a lot worse than me, for a mate.” Riley turned and began walking away.

Buffy huffed. “I could do a lot better to.” She muttered as she looked at her drink. “Oh good. I’m going to need that.”

 

Willow watched as Buffy to a big gulp of her drink, the liquid burning the back of the blonds throat due to the strength of the concoction. “Riley leaving so soon.” She asked.

Buffy shrugged before smirking over at Willow. “You know Riley, Will. He doesn’t got the stamina to keep up with me.” The girls burst into laughter.

 

***

 

Angelus watched from a dark corner of the club, by a thick post that ran up to the second story of the Bronze keeping it supported. He as Willow sat next to the petite blond that had managed to get herself a table in the packed club. A few moments later a vamp entered the club again younger than him, he walked right past him without even a glance in his direction. Angelus’ eyes narrowed as he went over to the petite blond. A half smile curved his lips however as the petite blonds name sounded from his lips, before he sat down on the table next to the girl he now knew as Buffy. It was a unique name. He didn’t think he’d heard it before in his long life.

 

Angelus growled lowly and fought to keep his presence masked not wanting to alert Buffy, or Willow to his presence as the male professed his desire to have the petite blond as his mate, and from the sounds of it. Not for the first time. It filled him with a growing rage to know that his wasn’t the only attention the petite blond had managed to garner. A feeling that was somewhat soothed moments later when she jerked away from his touch, and refused him in no uncertain terms; rudely even, her entire being practically shouting distaste.

 

He couldn’t help the bolt of desire that shot through him as Buffy growled and slammed a small shot glass into Riley’s wrist the glass breaking on impact burying itself in a small circle in his skin, and he jerked back. Angelus smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. _‘Phfft. Weakling, recoiling over such a tiny thing. No wonder Buffy, doesn’t want ye.’_ Angelus thought with a sense of glee that was spreading through him. His bored of the past century all, but forgotten, as he continued to observe the petite blond, his eyes drifting once again to Riley as he stood and gave Buffy a warning that he found quiet valid, but she just fobbed him off with quick witted words that left her feelings indisputably clear.

 

Riley walked past him again as he plucked the glass shards from his wrist dropping them to the floor, his blood staining the blunt rounded tips. Angelus threw a last look at Buffy as she broke into laughter with the red head she was seated with, before following Riley towards the door. There was a few things he wanted to make clear to the boy.

 

***

 

Riley cursed under his breath as he paused outside the Bronze as he glowered at his bleeding wrist. There with a tiny splinter of glass still in the wound, he could feel his flesh beginning to heal around it, but he needed tweezers, his fingers were too big to really be able to grasp the splinter, and by the time he got to his home, the wound would have healed and he’d have to reopen it. Riley stiffened as he felt a presence behind him, and he swung round, only to see that no one was there. Turning around again Riley growled and took a step back to see a slightly taller well built male standing front of him. His leather duster flapping as it was caught by a gust of wind.

 

“That lass is a feisty one, isn’t she?” Angelus murmured his head cocked to the side as he fixed Riley with a cold brown eyed stare, the curl to his lips amused.

“She just needs the right man to tame her.” Riley stated firmly as he glanced back down at his wrist see that the wound was healed, and he scowled at it in annoyance and anger

“And I suppose you think you’re just the man for the task.” Angelus murmured mockingly.

Riley heard the implied scepticism in Angelus’ tone and looked up from his healed wound, suddenly suspicious of the older vampire’s interest. “What’s it to you… ‘friend’?”

Angelus’ smile grew wider and he took a taunting step forward. “She’s gonna need a firmer hand than yours to tame her.”

 

Riley growled possessively. “I was handling her just fine!”

“Oh yes, I could see the way you ‘handled’ her.” Angelus chuckled. “She handled you right off her table. Laughing at you all the while.”

Riley took his own step forward. “Stay away from her. Buffy is mine.”

“Aw, you see I would,” Angelus reached out and grabbed Riley by his previously injured wrist, and threw him up against the Bronze wall, his fingers putting more pressure than necessary on the wrist that he now had pinned to Riley’s back, pressing the tiny shard of glass deeper into Riley’s wrist, creating an internal wound in Riley’s wrist, the blunt tip of the glass beginning to dig into the bone. “But, you see for the first time in a long, long while I’m not bored, and it’s all thanks to Buffy.”

Riley snarled and struggled through off the stronger vampire. “Buffy’s mine! She’s going to be my mate!”

 

Angelus pressed him against the wall harder. “And if I wanted to take her as my mate that’d be an issue. But seeing as I don’t,” Angelus twisted Riley’s arm up higher. “You can have her once I’m finished with her. If your desperate enough to want another vamps leftovers.” Riley snarled again, and felt himself released, spinning around he was confronted with nothing, but buildings and the darkness of the night, Angelus nowhere in sight.

 

***

 

Buffy exited the Bronze with Willow at her side with a soft giggle. “Are you sure none of them tickled your fancy?” The red head asked not for the first time since the two had decided to call it the night and head home.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Riley just has a way of making me lose my appetite.” Buffy said with an only slightly exaggerated shudder. Willow nodded her agreement. “Almost makes me wish I was mated like you. Most vamps back off after that.”

“Not all though.” Willow muttered with a frown, as she remembered Percy’s interest in her still even after she’d clearing indicated her taken status. “Besides I didn’t think you wanted to be mated.”

“I said almost.” Buffy said with a playful growl and shove.

 

The two walked side by side until they reached the street. “Well. I’ve got to go that way.” Willow said pointing a finger behind her in the general direction her Order’s estate resided.

“And I’ve gotta go…” Buffy pointed a finger behind her. Willow gave Buffy a small wave and turned and began heading for home. Buffy watched her go for a moment, before turning and doing the same thing.

 

***

 

Up on the roof of the Bronze his presence masked, Angelus stood watching the two. His eyes focused on the petite blond. His eyes followed her as she began heading away with slow steps unconcerned about reaching her destination, the night was still rather young after all. Reluctantly Angelus turned his eyes away from Buffy, his eyes focusing instead on the red head who was heading in the opposite direction. Angelus followed her jumping down to the ground when he reached the end of the roof.

 

He followed her silently for a few moments allowing more distance to be put between the red head in the blond just in case she made a commotion, as fun as it would be, he didn’t want Buffy running to her little friends aid. When he judged the time was right Angelus released his presence and almost immediately the red head froze. Her shoulders stiffening along with her spine. She made as if to turn around before pausing mid motion, before taking off. Angelus smirked and gave chase, his preternatural speed out stripping hers by a mile. Allowing him to cut ahead of her after only a small distance. When Willow went to dash past him, Angelus caught her and threw her back into a wall of a shop building.

 

“Now, now Red. I’m not going to hurt you, unless you make me.” Angelus purred as he held her by the shoulders to keep her pressed up against the wall.

Willow looked up at him with fearful eyes. She knew it had been stupid to run, but the suddenness of his presence appearing from nowhere had, had a deliberateness about it. Like he had only just decided to let her know he was there. “What do you want?” She asked as nonchalantly as she could manage.

Angelus smirked. “I want to know about your little blond haired friend.”

“Buffy?” Willow asked a little surprised.

“Yes, that’s the one. Why don’t we start with something simple, like: Does she belong to an Order and if so, which one?”

“Sh-shouldn’t you be asking Buffy? If she w-wanted you to know she’d tell you.” Willow stuttered out.

 

Angelus increased the pressure on the younger vampiress’ shoulders. “And if this was about what Buffy wanted. I’d be talking to her right now.”

Willow winced and bit back a pained whimper, before she nodded reluctantly. “She’s the direct childe of the Master of Cardonis.”

“Old Ripper, eh.” Angelus looked at her sharply, and increased the pressure on her shoulders again. “He’s not trying to rebuild his Order is he?”

Willow let out a reluctant pained sound as she shook her head. “No. He’s not interested in power anymore. He turned Buffy so that he and his mate could have a daughter.”

Angelus chuckled and relaxed his hold on Willow’s shoulders. “Old Ripper’s become a family man, eh?”

 

“Is there anything else?” Willow asked an annoyed touch to her voice.

Angelus growled at her. “Careful Red. And yeah, that’s it.” He released her and stepped back.

Willow stepped away from the wall. “That’s it? You wanted to ask me something you could have found out anywhere?!”

Angelus looked back at her and smirked. “I could have found out else were, but I decided to ask you. Deal with it, Red.” He mocked her, before continuing on his way. Willow looked after him anxiously, the feeling that she had in some way just betrayed Buffy gnawed at her. She didn’t understand it, it’s not as if the information was top secret, but the fact that had gotten it from her somehow made it feel like a betrayal.

 

***

 

Buffy walked with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, the alcohol she had consumed in the Bronze making the pit of her stomach feel just nicely warm compared to the rest of her body. Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked around, her eyes scanning the darkness it felt like she was being watched, but she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging Buffy went to move on when she was tackled out of nowhere an angry growl in her ears. “What?! Riley?” Buffy growled out as she struggled under his weight. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  

“You little bitch! You think I wouldn’t find out!”

Buffy knocked his hands off her, before throwing him off completely and rolling to her feet a growl rumbling in her chest as she stood defensively. “Find out about what?”

 

“About the vampire you’ve been seeing behind my back! You think I would just let it stand? That I’d take the humiliation?” Riley snarled, he didn’t believe not for a second that the vampire that had confronted him about Buffy had no interest in mating her.

Buffy gave Riley an angry look. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” She snarled. “And even if I did. It wouldn’t be behind your back Riley. We’d have to be involved for that to happen.”

Riley’s face shifted and he backhanded her, and Buffy’s head rocked to the side. Riley may be weak for his age, but he was still a good century older than her. “You’re mine Buffy. I was going to wait let you come to that conclusion yourself, but now I see. I see I handled you all wrong. I should have just told you what was happening from the very beginning, but I am now. We’re getting mated, then, then we’re going back to Iowa.”

 

Buffy growl went from angry to pissed off as she spat blood from her mouth and onto the ground. With deliberate slowness she turned to face him again. With a swift anger fuelled movement she punched him, throwing her entire weight behind the blow adding extra force to it, forcing Riley to take a step back and shake his head. “I wouldn’t mate you, if you were the last corn-fed Iowa boy in the world.” Buffy snarled.

“Oh, I’m sorry love. Did I make you think you had a choice?” Riley snarled back lunging for her. Buffy leapt out of the way of the rushed attack, and moved back to avoid a backward swing of his fist. Buffy kicked him in the back of the knee with as much force as she could, sending Riley to the ground. Knowing that it wouldn’t keep him down for long Buffy turned and dashed towards a tree that she could see on the other side of the road they had been fighting on.

 

Buffy ran up the trunk of the tree, and flipped over Riley’s head landing behind him, taking the back of his head in her hand she slammed his face into the tree multiple times, before bending down and picking up a small thick stick that had fallen from the tree. As she stood back up Riley who had turned around backhanded her harshly. Buffy took a staggering step back, before righting herself and shoved Riley back forcing him to hit the trunk of the tree. When he went to move away from it, Buffy held up the makeshift stake she was holding, and he paused his eyes widening and his face shifting back to his human visage. “B-Buffy, you w-wouldn’t really… with that thing would you?” Riley asked shaken by the all consuming rage on her face.

 

***

 

From across the road Angelus stood his presence once again masked, he’d watched the whole thing go down, and he couldn’t help, but feel excited by the display. Buffy a century younger than the vamp that had attacked her in crazed jealousy was holding her own, getting in punches were she could, but mostly avoiding until she had the chance to break away and snatch the advantage. It was rather breathtaking… if he’d had any breath to take that is.

 

***

 

Buffy cocked her head to the side, and twirled the makeshift stake experimentally as she looked at Riley. “You attacked me.” Buffy growled clasping the branch firmly in her hand.

Riley swallowed. “If you kill me the Order of Matredonia will come after you.” Riley swore solemnly.

“I’ve never really liked you Riley.” Buffy murmured her voice still full of anger as she looked from Riley to the stake in her hand. She pointed it at him when he went to move and immediately Riley stilled again. “And there all the way in Iowa.” Buffy smirked at him. “And you know one of the best things about killing a vampire, there’s no body, just a pile of dust that gets blown away in the wind. No evidence that anything’s actually happened, the only vamps that would be able to know for sure, would be a Sire, a Childe, or a mate, and you have none of those things, do you Riley?” Buffy took a small step towards him, crowding him with her small frame. “And even if your Order did find out, Riley. What’s the likely hood that’ll come to Sunnydale looking for me? I mean would they really risk a small retrieval squad being mistaken for a scouting party that could be on the heels of a mass army? Risk war with a powerful an Order as Aurelious? I really don’t think so.”

 

“Buffy, you don’t have to do this.” Riley pleaded as Buffy drew back her stake, and she paused looking at him with hard amber eyes. “You’re my mate, we can get through this.”

Buffy thrust her makeshift stake at him and Riley raised his hands to block the blow, and the wood went through them to penetrate his chest. Buffy blinked after a moment and he didn’t go dust. “Oh come on. Your hands stopped it short of penetrating your heart! Talk about your lucky breaks.” Buffy grumbled. Buffy curled her free hand into a fist and brought it down hard against the butt of the stake driving it in just that inch deeper. She looked from the stake to Riley’s surprised face. “Oh and Riley. I was never your mate.” Buffy muttered just before Riley turned into dust.

 

Buffy looked down at the pile of dust that was at her feet for a moment, before shrugging and turning away, her make shift stake dust along with everything else that had been on or in Riley at the time of his true-death. Buffy smiled brightly, that was one thorn permanently removed from her side, and it felt good!

 

***

 

Angelus came out of the shadows on the other side of the street his eyes on the dust that was softly blowing away in the soft evening wind. The look of shock he had been able to see on the vampires face over Buffy’s head had been priceless! His eyes drifted back to the diminutive blond that was continuing on down the street calmly, and he smiled. _‘She definitely needed a stronger hand then yours boyo.’_ He thought as he began following Buffy as she headed on her way home. Never had he come across anything like this petite blond in all his long years. She was so small and so young and yet she had staked a vamp that had to be a century older than her at the least, even if he was weak for his age.

 

The 50year old petite blond had a feistiness to her that was like luring a moth to a flame! How had he missed it when he had first laid eyes on her in the Bronze. He’d looked right at her, and yet he had somehow missed it! Skimming right over her. He’d even met her eyes for a moment, and eyes were always the giveaway, you could always see the fire in a person reflected in their eyes. Angelus followed her at a distance until she reached the Cardonis estate, confirming what Willow had told him earlier that night. Little Buffy was Sired into the Order of Cardonis. If it could really still be called that with only three vampires to its name.

 

Angelus watched her walk inside the door closing behind, he stood there for a long moment, as memories centuries past washed over him in a glorious blaze, there was a history between him and the Order of Cardonis, not surprising really. He was a strong part of the Order that had ripped the foundations of Cardonis’ power. Angelus smirked, if anything this would make things more interesting. With a last look at the mansion Buffy had entered Angelus turned and began walking away. He was in no rush now that he had begun, he hadn’t felt this invigorated in a century, and he wasn’t going to rush through it. He planned on enjoying every second with Buffy, every minute feeling.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy walked with her hands in the pockets of the jacket she had chosen to wear that night. Her mom and dad had been proud and more than a little amused when she had told them of the fate of Riley, although at the beginning the deep scowl on her father’s face had made her believe unequivocally that if Riley had gotten away with his unlife, he wouldn’t have had it for much longer. Buffy smirked and her father had the power to draw it out for longer than she had been able to. She had been fighting for her… well not her unlife, but for her freedom and the right to remain unmated.

 

Instinctively one her hands came up to rest against the left side of her neck where if she ever took a mate his mark would rest. The smooth skin she felt now would be raised in a scar that matched the shape of his fangs. She had seen the scars that resided on her mother’s and father’s necks, their scars on opposite sides, binding them together. Letting the world know that no matter what they belonged to each other. Buffy let her hand drop from her bare neck, and it would remain bare of any mating marks for a long time to come.

 

Buffy sighed and she looked up, a quarter moon shining down on her. She smiled up at the night, her eyes roving over the stars. They were always so pretty when you could see them, especially when the night was as clear as it was tonight. She didn’t understand how the day had always seemed like the best part of the day when she was a human. The night had a much more ethereal beauty, and there was just so much more to see in the night sky than the day. Buffy paused abruptly in her stride, her eyes snapping away from the beauty of the night sky to land upon the person who had deliberately stepped out in front of her.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked upon the all too familiar male form that was standing in her way. How had she not sensed his approach, his power was too obvious to miss especially on a quiet night like this. Angelus smirked down at the petite blond, the surprised look on her face, that widened the hazel orbs that were staring up at him, making masking his presence for so long worth the while. “Hello Buffy.” Angelus waited for a response, but all he got was a narrowing of her eyes as she looked up at him, her surprise quickly being masked. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten who I am? You slapped me, for no real reason.”

Buffy scowled and moved to walk around him, only to have him block her way. “Yes, I remember you.”She growled. “And there was a reason, a good one.” Buffy looked up at him again with angry hazel eyes. “You hurt my friend.”

 

“As I said, no real reason.” Angelus murmured, neatly stepping in Buffy’s way when she attempted to get past him again.

Buffy growled in anger, the sound making Angelus smile in obvious amusement at what he found to be an anything, but threatening sound. “Is there a point to this meeting, or are you just here to annoy me?”

“A point? No. A purpose. Yes.” Angelus said silkily as he began to advance on the much younger vampiress.

Buffy frowned and reluctantly backed up. Matching him step for step, keeping the small amount of distance between them, not liking the way he’d spoken, or the look in his eyes that seemed to want to pin her to the spot. “Well, what is it?” She asked when he didn’t seem inclined to speak further. The fact that she was retreating from him, no matter how reluctantly, angering her.

 

“What is what?” Angelus purred enjoying the flashing anger in Buffy’s eyes as well as the wariness.

“Your purpose!” Buffy growled.

“Ah, my purpose.” Angelus mused, and he smiled down at her sultrily. “My purpose is to have you,” Buffy frowned up at him warily. “Sprawled underneath me on my bed. Naked, and wreathing.”

Buffy snarled an angry curl to her lips. “Me naked, is something you’re never going to see.” Buffy said firmly. “As for the rest,” She took a quick step forward, before neatly flipping over his head to land on her feet behind him. “Well, actually. The whole lot of it. You’ll only ever see in your dreams.” She murmured loftily, before she took off with her preternatural speed.

Angelus smirked as he turned watching her run for a moment. “I always did love a good challenge.” With a anticipatory growl Angelus took off after her, not going nearly as fast as he could. There was nothing like the thrill of the chase after all.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy ran for a long while. Taking many twists and turns along the streets going around her original destination a few times determined to throw Angelus off her scent. She knew he was following even though she couldn’t sense him. The ability to mask ones presence was mastered over many years, it was something that she was only just beginning to learn, she couldn’t quite keep her entire presence masked yet. It was a tough skill one that Angelus seemed to be an effortless master of. Finally after a good half hour more of running around the town of Sunnydale, Buffy came to a stop, her breathing heavily, drawing in lung-full’s of unneeded air.

 

Buffy walked back along an older trail, before branching off heading towards Willy’s bar, the place she had been heading to when she had first left her home earlier that night. Buffy frowned as she walked, she hadn’t expected Angelus to seek her out, much less say what he said. She knew that he had been disinterested in her, she’d seen it in his eyes the first time she had seen him enter the Bronze. It had practically radiated from him, and she had been happy with that… more than happy with that. She had enough male vampire problems, of course one of which was dust in the wind, leaving just one more that didn’t seem to be able to take a hint. Xander Harris. She still remembered the first time she had seen him, he had been acting like a goofy human skateboarding with a couple of human guys, that he had later made his meal. The second his eyes had landed on her he had slipped right off the skateboard and face first onto the concrete at her feet. It had been amusing and she couldn’t help, but laugh.

 

The boys had laughed to, and Xander had immediately killed them all for their audacity, before turning to her and introducing himself as Xander Harris, member of Aurelious, like that was really supposed to impress her. Xander wasn’t as stupid as Riley though, he made sure his interest was known, but he never pushed, he was too scared of her Sire to do anything, except hope that one day, by some miracle she’d reciprocate.

 

Buffy pushed open the door to Willy’s bar, her eyes scanned around the few demons scattered about. It was what she liked about Willy’s bar, it was never overly crowded like the Bronze it was the perfect place to go when you felt like a drink and a little quiet. Willy looked up from wiping down his bar to see who had walked in. Buffy walked over to the bar and took the seat directly opposite Willy. “Hey blondie, haven’t seen you for a while.” Willy scanned around. “Where’s Willow?”

Buffy shrugged. “Her mate came back into town just before dawn last night.”

“Ah, I see. So you’re on your own tonight.”  Willy observed.

Buffy nodded. “Yep.”

“You just be careful blondie. I’d rather not have to have my bar renovated again if you anger one of my more regular patrons.”

Buffy held up her hands, a teasing smirk on her face. “Hey, I promise. I’m not gonna break your bar this time.”

 

Willy nodded. “Well then. What can I getcha?”

“Just my usual, Willy.” Buffy said.

“So an O-positive, with a shot of bourbon.”

“That’s my drink.” Buffy agreed as Willy moved off down the bar to mix it for her. “Oh, and I could I have one of those little olive things, on the little stick?” Willy nodded and Buffy beamed it was an odd mix, but she liked it, the tangy taste of the olive after just added something with the sweet, but smooth burn of the alcohol. Faith had introduced her to Willy the snitch, about ten years after she was turned, and she had taken a liking to him. He never seemed interested in her sexually, and seemed to genuinely care for her… when she wasn’t tearing apart his bar in a fight with another of his patrons that she had pissed off, or just plain insulted. Willy sat her drink in front of her and handed her the olive on the little stick. Buffy took a gulp, swallowing it she ate her olive.

 

Willy was getting older now, the once oiled blackness of his slicked back hair was greying, and new wrinkles due to age were lining his face. It made her wonder occasionally what she would have looked like if she had never been turned. She’d be 69 years old, older than her human mother had ever gotten, and far older than Dawn. Would she look young for her age, like her human mother had until the cancer? Or would she look old and wrinkled? Buffy mentally shook herself, what was the point of wondering? Her body would never age past 19, but still she couldn’t help, but wonder occasionally, what she would have looked like at twenty, or even thirty when a woman was supposed to be in her prime, having fully come into their beauty.

 

“Deep thoughts?” Willy asked.

“Deep, and ageless.” Buffy murmured, taking a long pull from her glass.

“Ah.” Willy murmured trying to sound like he understood, when really he couldn’t, he wasn’t a vampire, he couldn’t think deep and ageless thoughts.

Buffy took the last gulp of her drink and set it down, pushing it gently towards Willy who took it and put it with the small pile of dirty dishes. Both Willy and Buffy looked up as the door opened again revealing a mousy haired woman who neither had seen before. Buffy let out a soft sigh of relief glad that it wasn’t Angelus, she wasn’t sure how well she’d done at throwing him off her trail. “Oh, a newbie.”

Willy glanced at Buffy. “And something tells me she’s about to be a dead-un.” He muttered.

Buffy glanced over at him and smirked. “Hey, a vamps gotta eat, don’t they? And when they walk plumb dumb into your clutches… who can resist?”

“Well if you want her, I’d work fast if I were you. You’re not the only vamp in here tonight.” Willy said with a small nod in another vamps direction.

 

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the male vamp that was sitting at one of the back tables leaning against the wall. He beared his teeth at her, wanting to ward her off of the easy meal that had just wondered into the bar, Buffy just smirked at him and looked over at the woman who was no nervously serving the bar. Not sure as to what to make of the strange looking people there. Buffy caught her eye, and she smiled kindly at the human, and nodded her head towards the bar stool opposite her. Willy watched with a sigh as the woman smiled in return and made her way over to the innocent looking blond. If there was one thing about Buffy that was most dangerous to the human world, it was that she looked too sweet and innocent to be anything evil.

 

Willy wandered away from the blond heading towards the opposite end of the bar, he knew that it was a vampires thing to feed on humans, but that didn’t mean that he had to take a front row seat to the action. If he was lucky Buffy would take it outside. He glanced over at the male vamp who was scowling darkly at the back of the petite blonds head, and sighed an uneasy feeling that his bar was about to get torn up again, and all over an easy meal that would no doubt get away during the commotion.

 

“Hey, you new in town?” Buffy asked politely as the woman sat down.

The woman nodded. “Yeah, I only arrived a couple of days ago. I figured I better get out tonight, and start familiarizing myself with the local bars.” She held out her hand to Buffy. “I’m Janice, by the way.”

Buffy paused a moment, that was almost too long, before taking Janice’s hand. “I’m Buffy.” She replied releasing Janice’s hand.

Janice looked around the bar nervously. “Is this place… always so… colourful?”

Buffy glanced around the bar, before smiling back at Janice. “Oh, yeah. This is one of those bars were people just be who they want to be. No judging goes on here.” Buffy excused and noted a little amusedly how Janice’s eyes returned to the antlered and dripping with slim Fungus Demon that was sitting further down the bar.

 

“Oh, I see.” She muttered lowly.

Buffy chuckled. “Don’t worry. There are more normal appearing bars in Sunnydale. I could show you them if you like.” Buffy offered a friendly smile on her face.

“Oh-uh,” Janice stuttered, not wanting to seem rude. “No… I mean I’m fine to stay here for a while. But I wouldn’t say no to, ah seeing what else this town has to offer a bit later.” She said bitting her lower lip softly as she looked over at the petite blond that had invited her to sit with her, inconspicuously looking her over. She was hot, and seemed nice. Janice smiled to herself, having come out of the closet so to speak about her preference for females she hoped that maybe, perhaps she had found someone.  “Can I get you a drink?” Janice asked nervously.

Buffy smiled over at Janice. “Sure.” This was going to be easier than she had originally thought. “I’ll just have whatever you are.” Buffy murmured, waving over Willy, who approached them reluctantly.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

A long while later Buffy and Janice walked out of Willy’s bar, the blond throwing a triumphant look to the other vampire in the bar as he watched them leave moodily. Whilst Willy’s just breathed a sigh of relief that the petite blond hadn’t gotten into any fights, that would have wrecked his bar, he really, really couldn’t afford to pay for repairs again just now. Janice leaned against Buffy’s arm drunkenly, as the smaller, but stronger girl held her up. Buffy led them silently down an alley beside Willy’s bar. Janice looked around feeling a small flicker of concern through her drunken state. “Where are w-w-we going?” She hiccupped.

“You said you wanted to check out the other bars and clubs in town. Remember?” Buffy said soothingly.

“Oh, right.” Janice murmured drunkenly, she looked up at Buffy and smiled. “You know, you’re pretty.”

Buffy chuckled. “And you’re drunk.” She replied coming to a stop in the middle of the dead end alley.

Janice managed to push herself away from the petite blond to stand under her own power. “Doesn’t make y-you a-any less pretty.” Buffy stood calmly as Janice reached out a hand to her, the warmth of it pressing softly against her cooler cheek. “Pale and cool like a china doll, and yet so soft.” She murmured pressing closer emboldened by the alcohol.

 

Buffy allowed her lips to touch hers, the soft meeting of lips soon becoming firmer as Janice became more confident when Buffy didn’t immediately object her advance. Buffy spun them around pressing Janice into the wall. “What are you doing?” Janice asked huskily.

Buffy smiled and brush a couple of strands of Janice’s hair out of her face. “Playing a game.” She murmured, before letting her lips touch Janice’s. She wasn’t really a big fan of kissing girls, but hey, a meal was a meal. Janice moaned and Buffy moved from her lips brushing her cheek down Janice’s. She kissed her throat right over the pulse, before shifting her face, and sinking her fangs in the thick beating artery.

 

Janice let out a surprised cry at the sudden pain, but didn’t make any move to fight, her alcohol dimmed brain not realizing the severity of what was happening as the pain died moments later. Buffy suckled at the wound strongly drawing in great mouthfuls of Janice’s blood, delighting in the added tingling zing that her victims lust gave her. When she had drained Janice dry Buffy let the body drop to the ground, and tilted her head up for a moment, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the somewhat heady rush. It was nowhere near the rush and thrill of the chase, but just feeding gave her a little something. Buffy looked down at the body. “You lose.” She muttered allowing her face to shift back into the smooth features of the human. Turning around she jumped, startled to see Angelus staring at her across the small space of the alley. 

 

“That looked interesting.” Angelus observed, as he smirked, looking from the dead body of the woman Buffy had fed on to the petite blond. “Makes me wish it hadn’t taken me so long to get here.” He stepped forward in a quick movement that had Buffy blinking at the suddenness of his appearance directly in front of her. His eyes focused on her lips. “Do you always have blood coating your lips after a meal?” Angelus asked. Buffy frowned and moved to bring her fingers up to her lips to check her lips, but Angelus beat her to it. Dipping down he swiped his tongue across her lips that had been coated a gleaming red with Janice’s blood.

 

Buffy growled in irritation and anger at his audacity, and shoved him in the chest. Having done what he wanted Angelus allowed her to pushed him a back a step, her lips now glistening with his saliva, which she promptly wiped away with an irritated motion. “Your quiet the clever little thing aren’t you? I went by this bar three times following your scent, and I almost lost it in the chaos of overlapping trails you left behind. I almost disregarded this place entirely.” Buffy growled at him. “Now, why don’t you strip that tiny body of yours?”

Buffy’s growl intensified and her eyes flashed with fury. “What?!”

Angelus smirked and took a casual step forward. “You told me, that I would never see you naked.” He took her chin in one of his hands. “A challenge I could hardly ignore.” He released her chin, and looked down at her with unwavering brown eyes.

 

“I won’t!” Buffy growled her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she glared up at the dangerous Master vampire fury and indignation pumping through her dead veins.

Angelus chuckled softly, his cock hard and pulsing behind the leather confines of his pants. “You will strip, or I will start tearing.” Buffy glared up at him mutinously unmoving. Angelus smirked at her and un-hesitantly reached out preparing to rip the jacket off her shoulders.

Buffy hesitated for another second, before she raised an arm blocking the deliberately slow moving hand. “Alright, alright.” She grumbled resignedly, looking up at him with resentful eyes. She raised her hands to the large brown buttons on her light blue jacket.

 

With slow movements Buffy undid one button after the next, allowing her jacket to fall open, she looked up at him with angry eyes the entire time, her mind running over the shaky plan that had formulated. Angelus growled lustily as a small singlet top was exposed to his gaze. The white material revealing more accurately the rounded curve of her breasts under the bra she was wearing. He retook the step forward as he soaked in the sight of her newly exposed pale skin. He leaned in closer to her, his cheek almost close enough to slide against hers, his unneeded breaths washing against her ear, and his spicy scent filling her nose. “Keep going.” He demanded. Buffy seeing her moment, slammed her knee up managing to catch him in the family jewels. She heard Angelus make a pained sound, before he slide to his knees in front of her. His face in line with her hips. Buffy fisted her right hand and punched him whilst he was still stunned by the bellow the belt blow, forcing his head to angle back.

 

Buffy stepped to the side and hurriedly made her way out of the alley, using her preternatural speed to take her well out of sight in a matter of seconds. Angelus growled as he got to his feet, he didn’t need to turn around to know that Buffy had taken off. Slowly he removed his hands from around his abused manhood, as the sharp pain he had felt dimmed. Angelus cracked his neck a couple of times calming himself down. If it was one thing that didn’t change when you were turned, it was that getting kicked in the balls still hurt like the buggary. Finally Angelus smiled to himself in amusement and anticipation. He hadn’t expected the move from the petite blond, but he supposed he should have, desperation made you attempt anything, even if you thought the move could get you killed in the long run. But that course of action was the farthest thing from his mind.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy ran taking a winding course through the early morning, going around some of her old trails mixing her recent scent with the old hoping to keep the older vampire off her trail until she was in the safety of her home. She was sure if she had a heartbeat still it would be beating wildly. She should have known better than to say something that might have been taken as a challenge. It had been stupid, and it had almost cost her pride. To strip in an alley for a vampires pleasure and amusement, a vampire she didn’t even remotely like!

 

Buffy growled as she did up the buttons of her jacket hiding the singlet shirt from view once again. Of all the arrogant pigheaded vampires… you’d think one as old as Angelus of Aurelious would know when a woman was interested, which she most definitely was not! When she finally made it inside the mansion Buffy closed the door behind her, and leaned against it with a sigh of relief, there was no way Angelus would follow her inside here. He may be old, but her father was older!

 

Buffy took a deep calming breath and she walked towards the lounge where she could hear the TV going, and she cringed as she heard the unmistakable sounds of the movie Twilight. With a heartfelt sigh, Buffy walked into the lounge and sat down snuggling into her father’s free side, Jenny taking up the other. Giles wrapped his arm around her and Buffy smiled delightedly. She felt the need for the comfort of her parents right now, just until she calmed a lot more than she already had.

 

Never had she expected such a thing to take place between Angelus and herself. She hadn’t even thought that they would meet face to face again, with Faith out of town and Willow happily mated, and herself not interested in establishing a relationship with him. She had thought that she wouldn’t need to come face to face with him again, let alone to talk to him, or have him demand she reveal her body to him! Buffy scowled as she watched the screen, her eyes taking in the scene of Edward stepping into the light and his skin beginning to sparkle, making hers narrow with more than just rage at Angelus, as annoyance filled her at the sight of Robert Patterson sparkling in the sun. God she hated this movie!

 

Buffy let her eyes drift from the screen to ease the anger that was building in her, she was here in her father’s embrace to calm down, not rev herself up! Giles stroked the top of her head in a gesture that he knew calmed her, sensing her distress, he didn’t ask questions though, putting it down to the movie he and his mate were watching. Buffy had never liked this movie, or any of the books, which were equally as amusing to look at. All the ridiculous notions!

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus stepped out of his bathroom, and into his large bedchamber, pausing midstride as his eyes took in Darla laying voluptuously on his bed completely naked, her legs spread wide, giving him an unobstructed view of her in her entirety. His cock which had already been hard with aching need even after jerking off to the image of Buffy naked in the shower with him her mouth wrapped around his cock, making delightful little suckling noises as he fucked her mouth a hand fisted in the hair at the back of her head, her hands clenched around his thighs.

 

But the sight of Darla splayed out on his bed like a sensual feast, made his cock pulse with need. His mind filled with the other petite blond he had recently became acquainted with. Buffy naked on his bed, her thighs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her relentlessly, her thighs clenching around him as she cried out in pleasure and occasionally pain despite herself. Her eyes staring up at him with hatred and passion for him. The pulsing in his cock increased and he bit back a growl, he hadn’t wanted to fuck a woman as much as he did Buffy since his human years. It made him feel like an impatient youth!

 

Angelus cocked his head to the side, as he gaze at Darla whose eyes were fixed on the tent in the towel he had wrapped around his hips. “You know, I swore I locked the door.” Angelus murmured.

Darla met his eyes and licked her lips. “I haven’t been around for as long as I have darlin’ without learning how to pick a lock.”

Angelus let his eyes travel over her. He could scent her arousal as assuredly she could scent his. If only she knew that most of it was for another petite blond all together. Angelus smirked Darla would have a fit. Angelus glanced at the window his senses telling him that it was close to mid-morning, he still had a few hours to kill before he’d be hitting the tunnels. Angelus padded over to his bed and kneeled on it. Untucking his towel he let it drop to the floor.

 

He was painfully hard, and he had no problem with sating his needs with his old Sire, whilst the one he burned for was currently unavailable. Angelus crawled over to Darla, looming over her he placed a viscous kiss against her lips. If anything this would give him the patience he needed when dealing with the spitfire that was Buffy. Darla smiled triumphantly against his lips. She knew he wouldn’t be able to resist her. He was her boy, not even he could deny that forever. Angelus grasped her hips as he settled himself over her, but he paused and glowered down at her.

 

Darla reached up touching his cheek. “Fuck me darlin’. It’s been far too long.” She purred stroking her foot up his thigh enticingly. Angelus looked down at her wordlessly. She wasn’t the petite blond he wanted under him. To take mastery of, and it was annoying him more than he could understand that Darla wasn’t Buffy. His cock pulse angrily at him, as it rested against Darla’s upper thigh. Digging into her flesh. “Darlin’?” Darla questioned.

Angelus growled at her, before slapping her thigh none to gently, leaving a red handprint. “Turn over!” Angelus growled, if she was turned away from him, it’d be much easier to pretend that it was Buffy he was fucking.

 

Darla scowled up at him for a moment, before deciding it was harmless to let him have his way. With sultry movements Darla turned over, Angelus hands sliding around her hips as she did so. She moved up onto her hands and knees, pressing her ass against his cock, she wiggled it enticingly creating friction, using all her years as a courtesan to her advantage. She would have her boy back under her thumb! Angelus growled lowly and closed his eyes. He clenched his hands around her hips, and Darla pressed back against him anticipatorily.

 

Angelus thrust forward his cock sliding easily up into her sheath, her warm wetness surrounding him. Darla clenched her muscles around him and he growled, and slapped a re-primitive hand on her ass, making Darla cry out in lusty surprise. Angelus leaned over her blanketing her back. “Don’t think for a second that you’re in charge here, darlin’.” He growled, before thrusting out and back in, starting a steady bruising pace inside the older vampiress. His eyes locked on her blond locks for a moment as they spilled over and around her slim shoulders, they were a different shade of blond to Buffy’s.

 

Angelus closed his eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of Darla, in a hard rhythm. Darla moaned in mounting pleasure, arching back against him, with each thrust she was reminded over and over again just exactly why she had missed him so terribly over the centuries. “Oh, Angelus! Harder!” She growled squeezing her walls around him encouragingly, a trembling shiver running through her as Angelus growled the sound vibrating through her, adding heat to the mounting passion between them.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

A while later Darla lay panting beside Angelus on his bed, before turning to face him propping herself up on her elbow, a languid, confident smile on her face. “Wasn’t that everything you remembered? Eh Darlin’?” She purred running a nail over his nipple.

“I never said you weren’t a good fuck, Darla.” Angelus muttered boredly, a scowl darkening his face. He should have known Darla would make it out to be more. “That’s all you are Darla a good fuck, when none others to be had.”

“What?!” Darla growled her expression turning from languid to angry.

Angelus glanced over at her. “You didn’t think that just ‘cause I fucked you, that I’d changed my mind did you.” Angelus sat up and got out of his bed. “What in the hell is happening on this hellmouth that’s making the women so damned bloodly clingy!” He cursed under his breath.

 

Darla got up out of his bed and walked over to him placing a firm hand on his arm. “I’m not being clingy, darlin’. You know I’m not clingy, but you are my childe my dear boy.”

Angelus turned to her and grabbed her upper arms roughly his expression angry. “I’m not your childe, Darla. You don’t betray your children to die, and expect the bond to survive! It’s even fuckin’ written down somewhere in one of those vampire law books Nest has lying around that old library of his!” Angelus released her, and stepped away from her. “You should look it up sometime, refresh your memory.” He turned away from her.

“Fine!” Darla growled. “So what if the bond of Sire and Childe was broken! There is still something between us Angelus, we were together for a century and a half. There will always be something there.”

 

“A seething hatred on my part.” Angelus muttered, before turning to face her again. “You were scratching an itch Darla nothing more. What vamp free vamp would say no, when he’s as tightly wound as I was?”

Darla stepped towards him angrily, and she slapped him hard, forcing his head to turn away. “You may not consider me your Sire anymore boy, but I am still your elder and I demand the respect I deserve, do you understand?!” She growled.

Angelus growled himself, his face ridged with his demon, his eyes glowing amber as he turned to face Darla, with a violent shove, he forced her flying back and into a wall by the door. “You have the respect one gives to a whore, Darla.” He growled, as Darla stood back up to her feet her own face having shifted a growl rumbling from her chest. “What else do you deserve when you act like one?”

 

Darla snarled and flew at him a raging scream escaping her lips in her rage, she tackled him to the ground sitting on top of him. “I deserve the respect of someone able to kill you in a heartbeat boy!”

Angelus smirked under and flipped her off him, sending her soaring through the air to land dangerous close to the curtain that guarded them from the sunlight outside.

Angelus scrambled to his feet and faced Darla again. “You maybe a little stronger Darla, but I’ve got something you don’t.” He sing-songed, making Darla growl in annoyance. “I’ve feasted on the blood of a Slayer. It’s ye one hell of a power kick, wouldn’t you say, darlin’?”

Darla stood to her feet with a snarl, she walked towards him with a determined stride. “If you’d killed a Slayer, don’t you think we would have heard about it?” She smirked at him. “My dear boy, you’ll need to think of a better lye than that to try and scare me out of this confrontation.”

 

Angelus just smirked at her in return and motioned for her to come at him with a small cock wave of his hands. Darla growled and attacked him with closed fists, Angelus shifted out of the way, focusing on dodging the viscous blows for now. When she moved in closer, he grabbed her and drew her up against him with a snarl. “You should know better than to think that I’d start lying, darlin’.” He growled, before throwing her across the room and into the wall by the bathroom door. “Now get out of here, before I decide that it’d be better for me to have you staked.”

Darla stood to her feet, patting at her hair, giving off a nonchalant appearance, before she fixed hard eyes on her wayward childe. “Do you really think Nest would let you stake me, dear boy?”

“I think if it comes to that I’ll be long past the stage of caring.” Angelus growled. “Now, I believe I told you to get out. I have better things to do then talk to you.”

 

Darla stiffly collected her clothes and pulled on the short skirt and top she had been sporting before arranging herself for Angelus’ benefit. “Oh, and Darla?” Angelus called after her as she began making her way to the door, making her pause on her way out to look over her shoulder at him. “The next time you come in here uninvited in an attempt to seduce me… make sure that Nest’s scent isn’t covering you? It’s damned sickening taking in bat-faces wretched stench whilst trying to fuck you, and sorta kills the desire. I suppose it’s lucky for you, I was worked up enough to ignore it.” Darla scowled at him, but walked to the door, her spine stiff with the last of her pride as she stalked from her Childes bedroom.

 

Angelus shook his head as Darla closed the door behind him. He knew that the battle with his old Sire was far from over, just because he’d managed to bat her around a little, and wound her pride. She never let that stop her for long, not when she really, really wanted something, and her pride wouldn’t allow her only still unliving Childe to spurn her. Angelus turned away and headed back to his bathroom to get cleaned up. If he was going to pay a surprise visit to Buffy, he’d better look his best.

 

Angelus grinned as the thought of her reaction made his cock twitch to attention, but at least thanks to Darla he’d have the patience to deal with her the way he wanted to deal with her. Which he decided was probably the only good thing to come out of the bitches visit. He probably should have just sent her away untouched, but he wanted to savour the conquest of Buffy of Cardonis, and at that moment, he’d known that he’d hadn’t had the necessary control. Oh, well… he could deal with Darla, but it would probably be wise for him in the future to spurn her advance totally. She needed to believe as assuredly as he did, that there was nothing that could get her back in his life anymore then living under the same roof provided.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 5**

Angelus stepped out of the mansion of Aurelious and into the ancient sewer tunnel that was connected to it. The sun preventing him from any other means of travel. He might have used his car, the specially tinted glass protecting him from the deadly rays, but there was no guarantee that he’d find a spot at the Cardonis mansion that would allow him protection from the sun once he had to get out of his car. Angelus walked the familiar tunnels avoiding splashes of daylight that entered the tunnel here and there due to the above ground sewer entrances.

 

Angelus remembered very clearly walking these tunnels years before, when the Order of Aurelious had first secretly moved into the town of Sunnydale. He hadn’t been alone then of course. He hadn’t had near the power he had now, and the Order of Cardonis had been at the time the most powerful Order in existence. He had led a large army of Aurelious vampires through the tunnels that day, heading straight towards Cardonis taking the Order by surprise. They had lost many, but they had won in the end, the previous leader of Cardonis; Cardonis himself, falling at his hands. That moment had helped secure his high standing position in the Order of Aurelious for all eternity. Of course back then he had still been on good terms with Darla and so had wanted to please her, and raise his own standing in the Order, on his own merit and not just the fact that his Sire was the direct blood of the Master of Aurelious.

 

Angelus shook his head, it was a lifetime ago, and yet it was still printed firmly in his mind like it was yesterday. Cardonis had fallen and Aurelious had come to power. It was that day that he had first met Ripper and his mate, they had been newly mated back then, and both had fought with a ferrousness that had made the army he had led quake, but not retreat, as far as he could tell they had been fighting for themselves not their Order, just to live through the surprise attack, and they had, they had cut down many, wounding them severely beyond even that of vampire healing abilities, or dusting any and all that came into their reach. He would have engaged them himself, after he had taken out Cardonis by sheer luck and strength of will, but the two had disappeared sometime during the fray and they had declared victory over Cardonis.

 

It had been a glorious day. Ripper and his mate mustn’t have gone far to be back living in the old Cardonis mansion, and he was sure the only reason why Nest hadn’t killed them was because the two showed no interest in reclaiming power or revenge for their Order, either that or it was some form of respect, but that he found most unbelievable. Angelus turned a corner and came face to face with the large hole that the minions had broken through break through their tunnel and into one of the Cardonis tunnels. Angelus stepped through it and turned, walking towards the Cardonis mansion as he had all those years before, a different kind of anticipation filling him compared to that day as he came closer and closer to the entrance into Cardonis.

 

Angelus carefully masked his presence, he didn’t want a confrontation with Ripper, or his mate, which was what, would most assuredly happen if they even had an inkling that he was planning on entering their home. Angelus silently climbed up the ladder and opened the large trapdoor the covered the entrance to the sewer tunnel. Agilely jumping out of the hole in the floor, and into the mansion, Angelus turned and silently lowered the trapdoor back into place. He looked around and took in all the changes that had taken place since he had last been here. Nest may have updated the bathrooms, but the old Cardonis mansion had been completely transformed since he’d last seen inside. It was no longer a home for many, but a home for only a few.

 

Angelus shook his head and turned his attention away from the new décor, and took a deep breath taking in the scents of the house. Old Ripper and his mate Jenny where on the second floor and down the hall from where he stood in what assumed would be there bedroom, no noises sounded from the room not even the faint sounds of their breathing. Angelus smirked in satisfaction, before taking another breath, and focusing on Buffy’s scent, and he headed towards the stairs, focusing on her unmasked presence.

 

Angelus mounted the stairs quietly walking up them and onto the second floor landing. Glancing in the direction of the room Giles and Jenny were sleeping in. He double checked that the two were still asleep, his senses telling him that they were Angelus turned away from the older vampires’ room and headed towards the room he could sense Buffy in. Reaching her door he carefully opened, when he heard no squeak coming from the hinges he opened it wider and with more confidence. He stepped into the room, his eyes focusing on the blond sleeping peaceably on her double bed. Angelus half smiled at her as he quietly shut the door behind him, the room had a dim green glow to it as the sun hit the curtains, but couldn’t penetrate past its thickness. Walking over to the bed he stared down at her as she lay on her back, the covers covering her, but her arms rested on top of her blankets. After a moment Angelus moved away from the bed wanting to be sure not to disturb her until he was ready for her. Taking off his shoes he set them quietly on the ground.

 

He let his eyes scan around the room, taking in its neatness, and most definite female quality. Stepping back towards the bed he went around to the side closest to the window. Carefully he lifted a corner of the bedspread and slipped inside the bed dipping with his weight, making Buffy frown in her sleep. Angelus stilled and waited watching her with alert eyes until her frown smoothed away as she settled back down into sleep. Angelus propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her, in no real hurry. He still had plenty of daylight left, before the small ‘family’ would no doubt wake. As he watched Buffy sighed in her sleep, her head turning towards him slightly, and his lips curved upwards in a small hint of a smile.

 

He stroked her arm gently and his smile grew as it twitched in response to the gentle caress, a small smile curving Buffy’s lips as she turned towards the caress. Angelus looked down at her in slight wonder and amusement. An older vampiress would have awakened at the slight dipping of the bed with his added weight or even the lifting of the covers from around her, and the light caress, but she didn’t. Having complete faith that the sun would protect her from any intruders that could do her real harm, such as himself. _‘The innocence of the young.’_ Angelus mused as he continued to stare down at her. An innocence that she was about to lose.

 

Angelus gently stroked her cheek, enjoying the way her smile grew slightly and she nuzzled slightly against the small caress, he moved his hand down to her mouth, he lifted his hand straightening it, before bringing it down to cover mouth in a less then gentle movement. The harsh press of his hand against her mouth jerked Buffy awake and she looked up at him, her eyes widening as she saw him above her and she began to struggle against his hands, making sounds of effort as she fought with his hand. Angelus scowled as she clawed her fingers down his arm tearing welts in the silk of shirt and his skin. Angelus pressed harder against her mouth a soft, but angry growl rumbling in his chest. “Now, now Buff, relax. No one’s gonna get hurt, as long as you don’t make any sounds loud enough to wake Old Ripper and his mate.” He cajoled as Buffy glared up at him with angry resentful eyes, as she gave a soft growl of her own.

 

Buffy’s eyes darted towards the door hesitantly, half hoping to hear sounds indicating that her parents were awake, but there was nothing, but silence throughout the mansion. “Well, Buff? DO you promise to be a good girl and remain as quiet as a mouse?” Angelus asked with a small grin, not being able to help taunting her. There was just something about seeing that flash of angry hatred in her eyes that drew him in. Buffy looked back up at him, before nodding and slowly releasing the arm she had been trying to remove from her mouth. Angelus smiled at her, and slowly removed his hand from over her mouth. “There now, that wasn’t so difficult was it?” Angelus asked tauntingly, his voice a mere whispering sigh that only reached Buffy’s ears.

 

Buffy scowled at him and self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, highly aware that she was only in her nightie. “How did you get in here?” Buffy hissed, voicing the question that had been resounding in her brain since her eyes had landed on him.

Angelus ran one of his fingers down her noise, making Buffy jerk her head away in annoyance as she glared at him, doing her utmost to bury deep the fear that she felt at finding him in her room in the middle of the day. “Sewer tunnels, there’s entrances in every old mansion… especially those that belong to vampires, perfect way to get out and about during the day.” Angelus told her.

“Why are you here?” Buffy grumbled looking away from him, he looked far too smug for her piece of mind, and if she kept looking at him, she was sure to make a noise loud enough to wake her parents. And she didn’t want to take any chances.

 

“Why, I’m here to see you.” Angelus told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Buffy scowled at him. “Well you’ve seen me. Now get the hell out!” Buffy hissed, before turning her back on him, hoping that if she ignored him, he’d just leave without a fuss.

Angelus chuckled softly as he regarded her back, the small nightie she was wearing giving him teasing glimpses of skin, that he could see tighten as she stiffened as she heard the sound. “You know, Buff. You should really learn some respect for those stronger than you. And,” He paused for effect. “You should never turn your back,” Angelus’ arm shot out and wrapped firmly around her neck forcing her up against him in a swift movement that had Buffy struggling and growling as she clawed at the arm that was wrapped securely around her neck pinning her against him. He placed a free hand over her mouth stifling the cry of outrage that began to escape her lips. “It leaves you vulnerable.” He whispered in her ear. “Now stop that, things will get ugly real fast if you’re Sire wakes up and comes to check on you.” Angelus said in response to the muffled cries that Buffy was making in her attempts to escape, almost immediately the noises Buffy was making quieted to a low angry murmur and he removed his hand. “Now that’s a good girl.”

 

Buffy jerked against his hold straining against him wildly her legs kicking frantically, her heels making contact with his legs. Angelus tightened his hold around Buffy’s neck making her snarl, and her arm rise in pain. She angled it back behind her as she made pained sounds in the back of her throat. With an effort she slammed her elbow down hitting him sharply in the side. She repeated the action twice, more and Angelus snarled, and if possible he brought her closer. “Now, Buff. That really isn’t the best was to treat a Master vampire when he’s in the position to pop your head right off your neck, don’t you think?”

 

Buffy stilled, before she lowered her arm, moving it up to grip at the arm that was around her neck trying to pull it away even slightly. It was rather painful not to mention uncomfortable. Angelus smiled down at her and loosened his arm only slightly in reward for adhering to him. Buffy shifted her body uncomfortably, wanting to pull away from the masculine form that was pressing into her back. “You’ve proved your point, let me go!” Buffy hissed demandingly as she dug her nails into his restraining arm.

“I will,” Angelus promised pressing a kiss against the side of her head, making Buffy growl and jerk in indignation. “Just as soon, as you answer a couple of questions.”

 

Buffy growled as Angelus couldn’t help, but run his nose down her cheek softly sniffing at her skin. “Just how old are you?” Angelus asked, He’d heard Riley say that she was 50 and he knew that his senses told him that she was around that age, but it just didn’t seem possible.

Buffy stiffened. “Haven’t you ever heard that it’s rude to ask a women her age?” She growled.

Angelus’ arm tightened around her neck again, making Buffy pull at his arm more strongly. “Have you ever heard just how easy it is for a strong Master vampire to pop off a arrogant Childe’s head in this position?” He queried in answer.

Buffy growled. “Human, or vampire years?” Buffy asked lowly irritation clear in her voice.

Angelus smiled and loosened his arm again. “How about you give me both, and we’ll go from there.”

 

“I was 19 when I was turned, and that was 50 years ago.” Buffy growled jerking violently in an attempt to get away from him, but only managing in making his arm tighten around her neck again effectively imprisoning her.

Angelus looked down at her contemplatively, a small frown creasing his brow. “Then how on earth is it that you smell so damned pure? It’s like you’ve never been touched by a man?”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed and she snarled in rage her struggles increasing. “That is none of your damned business!” She snapped.

Angelus growled, the sound moving dangerously around the room, making Buffy still and a shiver run down her spine, at the power she could hear behind it. Angelus nipped at her ear drawing blood, making a growl rumble from Buffy throat as he licked up the drop of blood that beaded from the small incision.

 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter if you’re willing to tell me, or not. I can easily find out if you’re a virgin, or not.” Angelus murmured against her ear as he slipped his free hand under her side curving it around her waist and moving down.

Buffy tensed and a wary growl sounded from her throat as his hand moved further and further down. When it reached her upper thigh and began to move up, making his intentions impossibly clear her hands dropped from his restraining arm to waylay his hand. “Don’t!” She snarled as she fought with his superior strength, his hand gaining ground despite her using both of her small hands to keep his larger one away from the place that hadn’t known a man’s touch in 52 years.

 

When his fingers brushed across her panties, Buffy yielded, some of her pride bruising in the process. “Alright! Alright!” She cried, careful to keep her voice low as she clamped her thighs around the hand she could feel brushing against her womanhood through the soft cotton of her panties. “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you!”

“Then tell me.” Angelus murmured a triumphant curl to his lips.

“I’m not a virgin, there happy! Now remove your hand!” Buffy hissed sure that her cheeks would be flushing in embarrassment and hurt pride at being forced to admit such a thing.

Angelus stroked his fingers along the cotton over the lips of her pussy. “I can’t very well, move my hand, you’ve got your sweet little thighs clamped around it, and it doesn’t seem like you want to let go.”

 

Buffy bit her lower lip nervously. She didn’t want to release his hand from her thighs, just in case he continued forward, not back, but she desperately wanted his hand away from there! She looked over at him the best she could, trying to read him. “I release your hand, you pull it away.”

“When I’m satisfied, I’ll pull my hand away.” Angelus murmured. Buffy frowned she had no idea what that meant. She’d answered his question so that meant he was satisfied, right? Why couldn’t he just answer yes, or no?! Chewing on her lower lip gently, Buffy slowly unclenched her thighs releasing Angelus’ hand from between her thighs. Angelus smiled and kissed her cheek, making Buffy huff.

“Remove your…Ah-mmph.” Buffy’s shocked pained shout was muffled as Angelus used the hand he’d had wrapped so tightly around her neck to press it over her mouth. Angelus let out his own moan his mouth close to Buffy’s ear as he felt the tight warmth of her walls around the single digit he had thrust up inside her small sheath.

 

Buffy blinked back tears that were more due to her wounded pride and shame then the pain that his intrusion inside her had caused. She bit viscously into Angelus hand drawing blood, and he pulled his hand away from her mouth. “Y-you said you’d remove your hand.” Buffy growled, her body tense.

“I said when I was satisfied. I wasn’t satisfied. Now just relax kitten, only a little further to go, then it’ll all be over.” Buffy growled her thighs once again holding his hand prisoner, but it didn’t stop him from pressing his finger forward, going deeper into her dry sheath. Angelus reached the place where her hymn should be if she were a virgin like her scent indicated and his eyes widened slightly to find the virgin barrier missing torn away 52 years ago. Buffy tugged at his hand trying to force him out of her, even the small thickness of his finger causing her continued discomfort.

 

“Well then, now ain’t this a mystery.” Angelus murmured, her sheath was tight enough to be a virgins but she wasn’t one, but her scent said she was. No males scent clung to her as intimately as it should if she’d had sex with them.

Buffy growled lowly. “There are you satisfied. I’m not a virgin! Now remove your hand!” She hissed angrily tugging at the hand that had in a swift movement brushed aside her panties and plunged a finger inside her. The movement’s too quick for her to register until it was too late.

“Not just yet, one more question, then I’ll make this up to you.” Angelus murmured, making Buffy growl in discontent. “How is it you smell like a virgin?”

“Shouldn’t you be able to figure that out for yourself?!” Buffy hissed, trying to inch away from his hand, but the arm that had wrapped about her neck again held her in place.

Angelus pressed his finger deeper inside her and felt her sheath clench around his finger in rebellion. “I suppose I could, but who’s at whose mercy here?” He purred, more than a little aroused at having this stubborn, will-full, fiery woman at his mercy.

 

Buffy muttered an unintelligible curse under breath. “All scents fade with time. I lost my virginity 52 years ago. That bastard’s scent is long gone!”

“But that doesn’t explain… oh,” Angelus murmured his eyes widening in surprise even as his cock twitched higher and started to pulse at the thought that was running through his mind. “Unless you haven’t had sex since then, little kitten.” Buffy tossed a glancing glare his way, and Angelus smiled. “That’s it, huh. A male hasn’t touched you in 52 years.”

“Congratulations. Now get your hands offa me!” Buffy growled, struggling against his grip on her. Angelus held her easily, a thoughtful frown on his face, his brown eyes focused on the snarling struggling petite blond in his arms. There was only one reason he could think of that would make a woman abstain from carnal delights, after only just experiencing them, and the thought made a possessive rumbling growl escape him, the sound making Buffy still once again, the dark threat to it scaring her, more than she’d ever admit.

 

“Tell me, Buff. Was it rape?” Angelus growled in her ear.

“What?” She asked not sure how he had gotten there.

“Did he rape you?” Angelus asked again, the impatience and irritation clear in his voice.

“No! The only person who can claim to have done that is you!” Buffy growled, her hands jerking at his hand again.

Angelus growled at the accusation and his arm tightened around her neck, and Buffy was torn, between continue to pull at his hand or attempt to loosen his arm around her neck. “Such a young naïve little thing you are, Buff.” He purred, a menacing hint to his voice. “In the human world, I suppose, yes. They would consider this a form of rape, but we’re not part of the human world, Buff. In our world, this is just a younger weaker vamp, having to submit to an older stronger vampires will. You may not like it, but that’s just the way of the vampire world.” He rumbled, as Buffy jerked irritatedly, an angry growl rumbling in her throat. “Now that, that’s been cleared up, on to the next question.”

 

“You said that that was the last question!” Buffy growled.

“Well, I’ve thought of another one.” Angelus murmured, Buffy’s sheath clenched around his finger tightly as her anger, made her enter body tense further, her body almost shaking in her rage. Angelus groaned. “Oh hell, you are going to feel so good around my cock.” Buffy growled and jerked against his arm harder, whilst she clawed and scratched at the hand between her thighs. “Relax kitten. I plan on fully enjoying you. Can’t do that with the old Sire just down the hall.” He assured her. Buffy growled warily, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his hand. “Now where were we, oh right? Question. If it wasn’t rape, then why would you, not continue to explore? Did you join a monastery or something?”

 

“Hardly!” Buffy grumbled, a dark scowl on her face. It wasn’t any of his business why she hadn’t felt the urge to try sex again! But she really wanted this whole embarrassing, humiliating encounter to be over with! “It… he… I…” Buffy floundered. “It was… an unpleasant experience all round.”

Angelus grinned unreasonably pleased by her admission. “Ah, I see. Poor little Buff. Didn’t get her orgasm.”

Buffy growled at the condescending tone of his voice. “Uh-huh. That’s it mystery solved! Now get off me!” Buffy’s eyes widened in alarm as his thumb brushed against her clit making tingling fingers of pleasure shoot up her spine. “What are you… oh!” Buffy exclaimed softly as his thumb brushed over her clit again, and his finger curled itself inside her and began rubbing against her silken walls as her juices began to flow moistening her sheath for him.

 

Angelus smirked at her. “Rewarding you.” He murmured.

Buffy glanced at him, her breathing getting heavier as his finger began thrusting in and out of her, her thighs helpless loosening, before falling completely slack. Her hands still held his hand tightly, but did nothing to stop him as she felt heat pooling in her belly. It was a kind of pleasure she had never felt before, not once. And it was something she most definitely didn’t want him giving her! “S-stop!” She gasped weakly, attempting pull his hand away from her. Her eyes closing as his thumb brushed over her clit once again.

 

Angelus met her eyes as she looked at him, the hatred she held for him shining up at him, as well as her anger. Her growing passion darkening her hazel eyes to a deep jade. The questions he saw underneath all that in her gaze shocked him, as well as pleased him. She hadn’t a clue what was happening to her. And the knowledge pleased and stroked his possessive, chauvinistic male instincts. He would be the one to give her, her first orgasm. He smiled softly at the weak ‘stop’ she uttered. He held his own desires in check, he couldn’t enjoy himself with her as much as he wished to here whilst her Sire and his mate just down the hall, but the rising scent of her reluctant arousal made it harder and harder for him to remember. And silently he praised his foresight in using Darla. If he hadn’t sated his needs before coming here. He doubted he’d have the strength to resist.

 

Buffy’s hands that had been trying to desperately restrain him, before urged him on now as her hips rocked up to meet the thrust of his fingers, a high keen began to escape her lips, and Angelus quickly covered her mouth with his own. He unwrapped his arm from around her neck sensing her complete surrender to the passion building inside her. And Buffy turned so that she was lying on her back. Her lips kissing him back as he loomed over her. Angelus was surprised by how fast she had responded to his advances. How had the human boy not managed to work her to the heights of pleasure? Buffy mewled the sound muffled by his mouth, her eyes snapped open and she arched up as his thumb brushed over her clit once again causing the tightly coiled cord inside her to snap, and her entire body convulsed in a the rushing tide of passion that broke over body, leaving her panting and quivering as aftershocks rocked threw her body as Angelus finger continued to pump in and out of her slowly, easing her down from her first orgasm.

 

When she had settled and the afterglow left her, Buffy’s eyes narrowed and she jerked her lips from his, the taste of his tongue strong in her mouth. Angelus smirked down at her triumphantly, before sliding his finger out of her sheath his finger glistening wetly with her juices. Buffy bit her lower lip restraining the whimper that wanted to escape her lips as the action caused a small fissure of pleasure to shoot through her overly sensitive nerve endings. Angelus smiled down at her triumphantly. Buffy huffed crossly and crossed her arms over breasts feeling her nipples hard against her arm as she did so. Angelus rolled so that he was lying on his back the hand that had been between her warm thighs his eyes focused on the finger glistening with her juices. “Come on Buff, you can’t deny that you enjoyed it. The evidence is right here for us to see.” Angelus brought his hand down towards him licked at his glistening finger rolling the taste of her about his mouth, before took in his entire finger into his mouth cleaning it of her tangy juices.

 

Buffy watched affronted, before turning and picking up the ballpoint pen that was resting on her nightstand. Turning towards him again with preternatural speed she rolled onto her side and slammed the point deeply down into his chest, as he was pulling his finger out of his mouth. Angelus jerked in surprise at the sudden pain that lanced his chest and he growled his face shifting as he looked down to see Buffy’s small feminine hand releasing the end of the pen that was now stuck in his chest. With a quick movement he jerked it out, and rolled over just as Buffy had settled back on her back. With a quick preternatural movement that Buffy couldn’t really see, but felt the sudden violent shifting of the air above her, before pain seared through her chest as the pen she had thrust into Angelus chest in a fit of rage was slammed into hers unrelentingly.

 

She looked up at Angelus as he loomed over her own face shifting in response to his, not wanting to be at an even larger disadvantage then she was with the older vampire. His hand still curled around the pen. “Now Buff,” He taunted condescendingly. “That wasn’t very smart.” He murmured pressing down on the pen making it sink further into her chest, blood darkening her nightie, as Buffy growled in pain. “Seeing as we both know that what hurts me even just a little, is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more.” Angelus released the pen and sank back down on ‘his’ side of her bed.

 

Buffy reached up and pulled the pen out of her chest, most of it covered in his and her blood, and she threw it on the ground. “Get out!” Buffy snarled.

Angelus glanced over at her and shrugged. “Alright.” He agreed, rolling so that he was on his side facing her. “Seeing as I’ve finished with you.” He reached out and brushed hair out of her face. Buffy jerked away, moving her body completely over on her bed, a growl rumbling lowly in her throat. She was in no hurry to allow him to get her into a position where she could do nothing to save herself again anytime in the foreseeable future. Angelus chuckled at her in amusement, before rolling away from her and getting up out of her bed. He walked over to his shoes and pulled them back on, highly aware that her amber eyes were trained on him.

 

He allowed his face to shift back and he looked over at Buffy who was sitting up her hair rumpled from her struggles and a hole in her nightie with blood surrounding it. He winked at her making her growl again, before he silently moved towards her door, leaving her room as silently as he had entered. Buffy watched him until he shut the door behind him, before she brought her legs up to her chest and waited. It was only about 4 hours away until darkness fell across the sky again, and normally she’d still be asleep, resting peacefully. Buffy sat still as stone her ears pricked searching for any noise that might indicate that Angelus was still in the Cardonis mansion, or that he had left.

 

But she heard no such sound. She sat like that for over an hour, before finally deciding that there was no way that Angelus would still be in the mansion, her parents that had chosen to go to sleep that day when she had informed them that she was turning in, would wake at  any moment. As old as they were they didn’t need much sleep and could go without for a long, long while. But sometimes boredom made sleep more desirable than not. Slowly moving off the bed, Buffy winced as she took not of the now cool wetness that was coating her thighs. She stood to her feet and softly padded over to her door, opening it she peaked out searching for the tall dark figure of Angelus, before she shook herself and opened the door widely. He wasn’t just going to hang around waiting for to come out of her room, just to startle her. Buffy frowned at least she didn’t think that he would… Jeez she hoped not!

 

Buffy walked down the hall stopping at the bathroom door, pushing it open quietly, Buffy quickly got the shower ready as she stripped off her ruined nightie. She ran her fingers over the skin where Angelus had thrust her pen into her chest, going through the bone of one of her ribs. She could still feel the bone knitting back together. Buffy stepped under the hot flowing water spraying down from the shower head, and closed the clear glass door behind her. For a long moment she just stood under the spray letting the water hit her face and wetting her hair, turning the light blond locks to a dark blond that could almost be mistaken as a light brown.

 

Angelus had succeeded in humiliating her now, well and truly, much more than any humiliation she had caused him by slapping him in front of all the people crowding the Bronze. Buffy grabbed her vanilla soap from the rack situated under the shower head, but above the hot and cold water knobs. Finding the need for the calming scent to work its magic on her senses.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

A long while later Buffy re-entered her room her entire body freshly washed, but despite the scent of the vanilla soap she could still smell Angelus’ spicy scent clinging to her skin wafting up to her nose. A thing that only got worse as she stepped into her room closing the door behind her. The scent of Angelus in her room was thick in the air, the strongest of it coming from her bed. The scent of her arousal and completion also hung in the air assaulting her nose, reminding her of what had happed over two hours ago.

 

Buffy scowled and marched over to her bed, ripping off the covers she tore them to shreds, ripping them into little rough squares in an attempt to disperse the scent. When she was done and the remains of her bed spread and sheets where scattered across her floor, Buffy exited her room only to come back with fresh sheets and a different bed spread, this one a burgundy with white sheets. Remaking her bed, Buffy flounced down on it her towel still wrapped around her petite frame and closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later with a scowl his scent still assaulted her nose, and so did the scent of her previous arousal, keeping the events that had happened fresh in her mind.

 

She jumped off her bed with an irritated scowl, and stalked over to a small table against the wall, a finely decorated tray lay on it with an assortment of female necessities on top of that. Buffy picked up one of her perfumes, before squirting some right at her nose. The scent filled her senses and Buffy walked back over to her bed, and lay back down, breathing in the scent for a little while longer, before the applicant of the perfume numbed the senses of her nose temporarily allowing her to smell nothing. It would only last for a few hours, but by then she’d be able to safely open the window and let fresh night air come in and sweep the unwelcome scents from her room.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus whistled a jaunty tune as he strolled through the mansion of Aurelious, minions scurrying out of his way as they wandered by him, some rushing to complete some task they’d been given. He turned a corner and started up some stairs. Reaching the landing Angelus continued down the hall. He was taking the long way round to his room, not wanting to chance running into Darla by going past hers. Making it he stepped inside and closed the door securely behind him, before walking over to his bed and settling down on the sheets.

 

He frowned as Darla’s scent wafted up to him along with the scent of their previous coupling the scent of it not pleasing him after his time with Buffy, finding that her scent threatened to over whelmed Buffy’s scent in his nostrils. Angelus sighed he’d have to get the sheets changed, Buffy’s scent or no, he didn’t want to be breathing in Darla’s scent when he slept.

 

Angelus sighed and his frown was replaced with a smile as he remembered his time with Buffy earlier. He had never met a woman that hadn’t freely wanted him in her bed, neither had he met one that outright hated him from the moment she laid eyes on him. It was rather refreshing, and it excited him like nothing had in a long, long time knowing that he had to tame her, and bend her will to his own. He’d never had to do that before, and he found it exhilarating. Angelus closed his eyes as he recalled ever growl and wriggle and jerk she gave as she tried to get away from him, away from his dominance and power of her. There was no doubt that she was a little spitfire, a practically fearless kitten that could stare a tiger in the face and fight furiously even though her chances of winning where dismal.

 

His smile turned lewd. He could well imagine her clawing at him angrily, drawing bloodly welts with her nails as he lay on her. Her hazel eyes glaring at him as he began taming her with heated nips and licks, and clear caresses with his fingers each touch bringer her closer and closer to submitting to his will. Angelus opened his eye and raised the arm of the hand that he had used to cover Buffy’s mouth with at the very beginning of their encounter, his eyes taking in the ruined tatters of the silk sleeve of his silk shirt. He chuckled, oh yes. She was most definitely a ferocious little kitten. His ferocious little kitten

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 6**

Angelus sat alone at a desk in the hall of records, newspapers piled around him, all of them old the pages yellowing with age, all of them having been printed 50 years or more ago. He had found the headlining article of Miss Buffy Anne Summers disappearance. The photo had been in colour, and although the inks had faded somewhat with time, he had still been able to make out that she’d had a tan before she had been turned. It had made him lament the fact that he had never got to see her as a human. He’d never know if the tan had covered her whole body, or if it left her more intimate parts pale. Had she been as feisty as a human woman as she was a vampiress?

 

Angelus shook his head there was no point being annoyed that he hadn’t been able to meet human Buffy. He really didn’t need to have. The fun he missed out on with human Buffy was more than made up for in the fact that vampire Buffy was just so intriguing. Angelus went through the papers one by one setting aside the ones that held no interest for him. Finally after a good hour he stumbled across the article he had been searching for since his arrival in the records hall a few minutes after darkness had fallen.

 

He smiled as he read through the article the words like ‘viscous’ and ‘terror’ popping out at him as he read through it. Flipping through the newspaper, Angelus flipped to the page indicated on the front page short snippet. His smile growing with every word he read. He closed the newspaper and looked once again at the front page a large picture of the boy ‘Parker Abrams’ on it, with a small inset of his grieving parents. Angelus picked up the newspaper with Buffy’s picture on it. “Jeez Buff, you coulda picked a better looking boy couldn’t cha?” He asked the picture, before placing it back down. Placing the newspaper depicting the death of Parker Abrams Angelus stood and made his way out of the Hall.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy alone at one of the tables in the Bronze, a sex on the beach on the table in front of her. Willow still being hauled up at her Order’s mansion with Oz. The two wanting to make up for their time apart, but with Faith gone the two’s alone time made Buffy feel rather alone in the small town. Normally she would have been able to at least talk to one of her two friends about her most recent encounter with Angelus, and she would have been able to get it off her chest, and her friends would have said the things she needed to hear to make her feel better.

 

She probably should have told her parents, but she hadn’t wanted to worry them. It wasn’t like she complained, and besides Angelus said he was finished with her, right? So really there was nothing more to worry about. The guy had gotten what he wanted, her humiliation. What else was there for him? _‘Oh hell, you are going to feel so good around my cock.’_ A shiver of disgust ran down Buffy’s spine as she remembered his words. But he probably just said that to scare her, he’d said he was finished with her!

 

Buffy took a sip of her drink to calm herself. Her eyes went to the dance floor and she contemplated going out onto there to attract some food. Buffy twirled her straw around in the now half full glass. Her eyes observing the people dancing as they laughed in joy, no idea that a predator watched them with considering eyes, pondering one or possible more of their deaths. Buffy sighed and took another sip of her drink. She couldn’t really see anyone she fancied, but then sometimes you had to entice them out of their hiding places.

 

Buffy tensed as she felt the annoyingly familiar powerful presence of Angelus enter the club, the feeling killing any desire she had to remain and catch a meal with the pretty web she could weave. Perhaps she’d try the good old fashioned hunt. Not wanting to look like she was running away from the older vampire Buffy staid seated and forced herself to relax back into her seat. Grabbing her drink from the table she took sips from the straw that had been provided trying to look for all the world unaffected by his sudden appearance in the Bronze.

 

Buffy sipped from her drink carefully doing her best to ignore the older vampire, convincing herself that he would ignore her as dutifully she was him. He’d already humiliated her after all what else was left for him. Her pride was still severely stung by the blow he had delivered to it so damn effortlessly. She’d be beyond thrilled if they never crossed paths again, or better yet if the bastard left town suddenly, unexpectedly… she didn’t care as long as he left her alone. So intent on ignoring him she was taken by surprise as an old newspaper was thrown on the table in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see Angelus standing beside her. She followed him with her eyes a deep scowl on her face as he moved around her taking the seat on her right side. Buffy looked away from him her eyes landing on the newspaper a face she hadn’t seen in 50years staring up at her and she raised her brows. “You found the guy I lost my virginity to. So what?” Buffy muttered with a shrug taking another sip of her drink. Forcing her eyes to scan around the Bronze to keep from having to look at him directly.

 

Angelus smiled at her, his nose filled with the scent of her anger, her hatred, and her uncomfortableness with him. “Oh, I’m just impressed. Only a couple of weeks old and you killed the once bumbling boy with a viscousness that’s admirable. Although I assume your technique has gotten a lot more refined and honed since then.” Angelus rumbled.

Buffy looked at him and smirked at him. “Why don’t you stick around a bit longer and you can find out.” She growled threateningly.

Angelus chuckled, making Buffy’s hackles rise in anger and irritation. “Challenging me so soon after I proved just how much stronger I am then you little kitten.”

Buffy looked at him with wary hazel eyes a low growl rumbling in her throat, warning him to keep his distance, Angelus’ chuckle deepened as the sound filled his ears, and a lusty shiver ran down his spine.

 

The scent of his lust reached her nose, and Buffy’s growl cut off in her surprise, and shock. She looked away from him. Her senses trained on him, her pride not allowing her to inch her chair away from him, or to leave. Her eyes fell once again to the newspaper that Angelus had stolen from the Hall of Records and had thrown on the table in front of her. “What made you search through the musty all newspapers? It would have taken a fair bit of time, just to find out something more about a vampiress you’ve finished with.”

 

“Oh, it was worth the effort. I even found this really cute picture of you in a newspaper a couple weeks earlier than this one. Of course you had a tan back then.” Angelus captured a couple of strands on her hair and tugged gently, but the action still made Buffy growl and jerk her head away the hairs he had taken hold of ripping from their place on her head. “And as for being finished with you kitten. I only meant for that night. We still have a long road to travel together, before I’ll be even close to being anywhere near finished with you.”

 

Buffy made a low angry hissing sound. “Well then, I suggest you make other plans, because I have no intentions of travelling anywhere with you.” She growled firmly, tossing her head defiantly as she turned her angry hazel gaze away from him.

Angelus shook his head as he watched her in mounting anticipation, a half smile curving his lips. He couldn’t remember feeling this captivated by a woman ever, not even his obsession with Drusilla could match up to what he was feeling towards the petite blond who was sitting beside him her entire being radiating defiance. “How could I have possibly missed the fire in you?” Angelus murmured pensively. It just seemed so impossible for him to have missed the fire in her especially when his eyes had met her hazel orbs. He should have seen it shining out at him like a beacon.

 

Buffy shot him a look not one hundred percent sure what he meant. Deciding that she didn’t care enough to bother asking him, Buffy turned her gaze away from him again. She knew better then to think that he would go away if she ignored him. But she was hopeful that he’d leave her alone if she pretended that he wasn’t sitting next her. Angelus got to his feet his eyes still fixed on her. Stepping behind her he placed his hands down firmly on her shoulders, making the petite blond stiffen in her seat. The firm hold he had on her shoulders keeping her from getting up and stepping away from him. Leaning down so that his mouth was close to her left ear, his unneeded breath washing against the lobe, making Buffy jerk defensively.

 

“I have no intentions to change my current plans, little kitten. I suggest you get used to that.” Dipping down a little further Angelus pressed his lips firmly against the left side of her neck, right over where her pulse used to beat so strongly when she was alive. Buffy growled lowly an instinctive warning to an unwanted males closeness to the spot where a mating mark may one day reside. Angelus smirked against her skin for a moment, before pulling away, and walking away from her table. Buffy relaxed as she felt his presence retreating from her, moving to a different part of the Bronze. Raising a hand Buffy rubbed at the tingling skin where Angelus’ lips had touched. To a vampire that spot was intimate.

 

For a male to touch a female there especially an unmarked female, even more so when he himself was unmarked, could be considered as a sign of his intentions. Buffy shuddered, she sincerely hoped not! She hoped that he was just playing with her, messing with her head. Things that she heard Angelus liked to do a lot. So it was a reasonable assumption, right? Buffy took a long pull of her drink finishing the last of it. Getting up from her table Buffy wandered over to the bar to order another one. She had the feeling that she was going to need it tonight. She could still feel Angelus presence close by tingling down her spine in a very disconcerting way, indicating that he was still somewhere in the Bronze. But as long as it was far away from her she could ignore him to the best of her abilities. She refused to look ruffled by the encounter.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus stood on the second story looking down at the petite blond bellow as she stood at the bar, her petite size emphasised, by the taller guys standing around the bar next to her each of them trying to catch the barkeeps attention. Not to his surprise the man behind the bar turned his attention first to Buffy. Angelus frowned it was beginning to become obvious to him that he didn’t like his petite blond spitfire being noticed by other guys. He watched as Buffy took her drink and walked away from the bar without paying, the barkeep just smiled after her for a second before turning to his other impatient customers.

 

He had no idea why he had kissed her on her mark-less neck. It had just been an urge, a sudden desire that had taken over him, and what he wanted to do he did. No questions asked, why should question or deny himself what he wanted. His eyes followed Buffy as she sat back down at her table. Especially when what he wanted was so damned intriguing. Angelus turned away from the railing he had been leaning against, and walked away from it, smiling as a petite black haired woman met his gaze.

 

Continuing through the crowd Angelus came to a stop by a pole and waited. He didn’t have to wait long until his eyes took in the woman that had met his gaze walking towards him through the crowd. Angelus smirked as he mentally sighed, to easy. All this was really too easy. And in a way it made him appreciate Buffy’s defiance and fire all the more, things were definitely not easy with her. In fact he found that he enjoyed having to make more of an effort. The woman smiled at him, the curve of her lips hinting at her nervousness. Evidently she wasn’t one to normally make the first move. Angelus smiled at her reassuringly and she stepped closer to him. By the time she realized that she should have just kept to herself like she normally did, it would be far too late for her.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy looked up and smiled as she saw Willow and Oz wending their way through the crowd making their way towards her. She stood and hugged the red head, and then the dyed black haired vampire she hadn’t seen in a long while. She pulled back from him. “So, you’ve finally stopped hogging Willow, have you?” She teased as they sat around at the table Buffy had been seated at.

Oz shrugged. “Well we had to resurface sometime.”

Willow frowned as she took in the old newspaper still strewn on the table, her senses easily picking up Angelus’ presence in the club. “Buffy, what’s with the old newspaper? I didn’t take you for a researcher.”

 

Buffy looked down at the newspaper and her brows drew down in a frown. “Angelus decided to do some snooping into my past. Willow, Oz I’d like you to meet the guy that was my first torture victim.”

Willow picked up the paper suddenly more interested in the article. “He wouldn’t be ‘the guy’ would he?” Willow asked as she flipped through the newspaper to the more in depth article reading the details that had been put in print.

Buffy smirked. “The one and only.” Oz held out his hand when Willow was done scanning through the article, and a low whistle escaped him as he read through it. Buffy shrugged at him. “What can I say. I had a lot of unvented rage all focused on Parker Abrams.”

Oz closed the newspaper and folded it back up. “I’m just hoping you never get mad at me. I kind of like all my parts where they are, you know.” Oz deadpanned.

 

Buffy smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Oz, your mated, to one of my closest friends no less. So I severely doubt you’ll ever be on the copping end of the kind of rage I was venting. Unless you hurt Wills, then, then all bets are off.”

 

Willow chuckled as she nodded. “Yeah you should have seen Buffy when Angelus hurt Faith. She full on slapped him.”

Oz blinked. “I didn’t realize Angelus was back in town, isn’t he like 250 now?”

Willow nodded. “And if you want to gage his power just take note of the power presence encompassing the Bronze.”

Oz’s eyes widened minutely, and he turned his eyes to Buffy. “Are you insane?” He asked.

Buffy shrugged. “Only sometimes.” Buffy replied with more bravado then she felt. Her hand coming up to rub at the left side of her neck again, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell Willow and Oz about what had happened between her and Angelus since she had been hauled up with Oz, but she couldn’t find the right words. Her pride also not wanting to admit to her problems with the older stronger vampire, it was enough that she had worried them with letting them know that Angelus was digging around in her past.

 

Willow frowned around the club searching for a glimpse of Angelus. She didn’t like that he had seemingly taken an interest in Buffy, but if he was only digging around in her past, she doubted that, that could do much harm. The questioned that worried her was why, what where his ulterior motives for poking around in the petite blonds past. Her eyes fell to the newspaper, and how did he know about Parker Abrams?! She doubted that Buffy would have told him anything, she didn’t like the guy, not that she blamed her. Despite the fact that he was hot, she didn’t like him all that much either. And Buffy had a more loyal quality when it came to people she cared for than most other vampires, even her. Although she had to admit that Buffy’s loyalty inspired her own.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Giles and Jenny walked into Willy’s bar their hands intertwined. They’d just eaten and were feeling the need for a little social drinking. Willy looked up as was his habit and nodded at the two as they calmly made their way over to his bar. He looked down again, his heart rate increasing slightly in his nervousness. He was glad that the two had finally made a reappearance, the information he had on Buffy’s current situation concerning him greatly. He really did like the girl after all. Despite her unfortunate habit of busting up his bar. “What can I get ya?” Willy asked as the two sat down.

“Your best whiskey.” Giles ordered.

“Just a white wine for me.” Jenny replied.

 

Willy nodded and went about fixing their drinks as his mind feverously going over scenarios of him telling them what he knew. All the disastrous reactions he could receive. Willy came back over with their drinks sweat beading on his forehead. Jenny and Giles frowned at him, noting his physical distress. “What’s the problem, Willy?” Jenny asked.

Willy took a deep fortifying breath as he met her eyes. “First promise me that you’re not going to destroy my bar, after I tell you what I know.” He pleaded.

“We promise.” Giles said dismissively.

Willy swallowed. “Well… the word on the street is that, that Angelus is ah,” Willy hesitated.

“Spit it out!” Giles growled his sudden agitation making him lose his patience, as he regarded Willy with piercing blue eyes.

 

“That Angelus is going after Buffy in a hard way.” Willy managed to get out in a rush.

Both Jenny and Giles sat up straighter on the bar stools, their expressions turning worried. “How reliable is your source?” Giles demanded to know.

“Well I saw Angelus outside my bar with Buffy. He, he seems interested in an intimate way, but uh, Buffy managed to get away from him.” Willy assured as rumbling growls erupted from both the old vampires sitting in front of him.

Jenny reached over to Giles taking his hand. “Rupert.” She murmured worriedly. “What are we going to do?” She asked worriedly.

Giles frowned in worried concentration, his mind threatening to tip over into blind panic as darkest worry since Angelus had come back into town came true. Giles gently squeezed Jenny’s hand trying to reassure her. “We’ll think of something.” He murmured gulping down his whiskey in one gulp. He nodded at Willy. “Much obliged Willy.”

 

Willy shrugged. “I just don’t want to see Buffy get hurt. And I don’t think Angelus is one to let things go.” Willy watched as the couple walked out of the bar moving with a far more urgent stride then when they had walked in. He just really hoped that they could do something for the petite blond. He could still remember the shock he had gotten when he had walked out wondering if Buffy was still out there, only to see Angelus standing in front of the diminutive blond keeping her backed up against the wall in the alley just outside his bar. He’d watched most of the show wide eyed, backing up into his bar the second Buffy had kicked the older vamp in the family jewels to get away. He hadn’t been brave enough to go out and check what had happened after that for a long while. He had felt an all consuming sweeping relief to see the alley deserted expect for the dead body of Janice which had promptly had removed.

 

Willy shook his head and went back to cleaning up his bar. He didn’t know how Buffy always managed to get herself in way over her head, but the petite blond did, and somehow she always managed to get herself out of trouble, but he had a funny feeling that this time the girl had bitten off more than she could chew. Something he didn’t get though was why a vamp as old as Angelus of Aurelious would want a vampiress not even close to reaching her hundredth year. Willy frowned, Buffy always seemed to attract the older ones, maybe it was her fiery personality. Her brash confidence and defiance was unique he supposed in a vampiress her age, or maybe it was the hellmouth air…

 

Willy looked up and scowled as a chaos demon got up and began trying to make his way to the exit. “Hey! Hey! Where do you think you’re going? You owe me a hundred bucks for all that whiskey. Don’t think you can slip past me you slimy behemoth!” The chaos demon stopped short and sighed, today was just not his lucky day. With a slow resigned steps he made his way to the bar. “Hey, hey. Watch you don’t get slim all over my bar!” Willy growled as slim dripped from the demons nose and onto his freshly cleaned bar table.

“Sorry.” The Chaos demon muttered as he fished in his pocket for his wallet.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Willow, Oz and Buffy walked out of the Bronze and headed for the parking lot where Oz’s van was parked. “You sure you don’t want a lift?” Willow asked as they made it to the van.

Buffy shook her head, “Nah, I think the fresh air will sober me up a little before I get home. Can you imagine my old man’s face if I walked through the front door more than a little tipsy?” Buffy asked.

Willow giggled. “Yeah you’re right, best you let the fresh night air sober you a little. Jeez I’m glad I’m past the age where my Sire scolded me for coming back to the mansion drunk, or even a half hour before the sun was due to rise.”

Buffy nodded. “Do you think he’ll lighten up when I hit seventy?”

Willow shrugged. “If you remain on good behaviour he might even lighten up at sixty.”

“So ten to twenty more years of being thought of as the irresponsible teenager.” Buffy heaved a sigh. “Fun.” She said sarcastically.

 

“You should just be grateful you Sire cares, not all of them do.” Oz said in his usual monotone.

Buffy nodded. “Right, they love me.” Willow and Oz got settled into the van. “I’ll see you guys soon, right? No hauling away in your Order’s mansion.”

“Well, if were gone to long, you know where to find us. It’s not like where leaving the country.” Willow murmured.

“Right.” Buffy agreed. Willow and Oz gave the petite blond a small wave as they pulled out of the parking spot and drove off getting out onto the main road. Buffy watched them for another second, before turning and walking towards her family mansion.

 

Buffy smiled as the cool night breeze brushed against her face soothingly. She always preferred a calm soft wind to a raging one. A small worried frown drew down Buffy’s brows and she folded her arms around her waist as she walked. She didn’t like the run in she’d had with Angelus this night. There may not have been anything humiliating involved, but his words… his words continued to haunt her.

 

_‘And as for being finished with you kitten. I only meant for that night. We still have a long road to travel together, before I’ll be even close to being anywhere near finished with you.’_

 

_‘I have no intentions to change my current plans, little kitten. I suggest you get used to that.’_

 

Not only his words, but his actions, why had he searched up on her past? How had he even known that she had killed the boy that took her virginity. How had he even known that it had been her? Just lucky guessing on his part, or was it something she had said on indicated with her actions? Buffy hugged her waist tighter, that wasn’t the main thing that was bothering her though. He’d said he’d had plans for her… for them, what kind of plans? And why had he kissed the left side of her neck, was it just to mess with her head, or was it something far more sinister in nature. God she wished that he had of been more specific about his intentions.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy entered the mansion to see her mom and dad standing anxiously in the kitchen, both turning to look at her as she opened the door. “Hi?” She greeted questioningly wondering what all the fuss was about.

“Buffy, is it true?” Jenny asked worriedly as she fought the urge to wring her hands together.

“Is what true?” Buffy asked as she walked towards them a sinking feeling filling her gut.

“That Angelus has taken an interest in you.” Giles rumbled his blue piercing eyes fixed on her with a steady gaze.

 

Buffy looked down at the stone floor of the mansion feeling bad that she hadn’t told her parents already, but she had just felt so embarrassed by the daylight encounter she had had with Angelus that she hadn’t wanted to talk about it, besides she had been hopeful that the situation was resolved Angelus having humiliated her in return for humiliating him, but after tonight that hope had been stomped and crushed. “Yeah, it’s true.” She mumbled wrapping her arms around herself. “It started after I slapped him. A night or so later he told me…” Buffy paused, before deciding not to go into exact words. “That he wanted me… under him.” She added just to make it clear which kind of wanted. “Then the next day he snuck in through our old sewer access.”

 

Buffy swallowed thickly as her dad scowled deeply and growled lowly. Jenny took a step forward. “Buffy, he didn’t… did he?”

Buffy shock her head. “No! Well, not really… he just let me know how powerless I was against him.” Buffy looked up bitting her lower lip. “He wanted to though.” She murmured her voice barely a whisper as she remembered her bruised pride and shame.

Jenny took the last couple of steps separating her from her daughter. “Oh Buffy, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Buffy reached up and held one of her mother’s arms. “Because I thought it was over, that he’d gotten even and he was finished with me. But he found me again tonight. He found the old article the one that was centred on Parker; the boy I tortured and killed.” Jenny and Giles frowned in concern at the thought of Angelus searching for past information on their daughter.

Giles took his own step forward. “What did he say?”

Buffy met her father’s eyes. “That there was a long road to travel before he’d be even near being finished with me, and that he had no intentions of changing his plans.” Buffy squeezed her mother’s arm gratefully as she hugged her tighter. “There’s one other thing. He kissed me here.” Buffy murmured placing a hand against the left side of her neck.

 

Giles growled angrily and turned away for a moment taking deep unneeded breaths to calm himself before turning back around. “Your mother and I have been talking, Buffy. And we have a way that may stop Angelus in his tracks.”

Buffy looked from her father to her mother with hopeful hazel eyes. She wanted Angelus to leave her alone. “What is it?” She asked.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus growled as he pinned Buffy to his bed, a snarl of anger erupting from the petite blonds lips as she glared up at him. Deep welts marred his chest and arms and even his neck and back from her nails as she had clawed and scratched at him as she had tried to win her freedom whilst he had set about stripping her as naked as he himself was. In a testament to his superiority her clothes now lay in useless tatters on the floor of his bedroom. The exercise had been more than a little arousing, the evidence of which was pressing into the petite blonds upper thigh. “Get off me!” Buffy growled thrashing underneath him. Her rage, anger and fear filling his senses.

“Make me.” Angelus challenged silkily, his signature half smile gracing his face.

 

Buffy growled deeply in her chest her emotions flashing like a raging storm in her hazel eye. She thrust her hips up in a strong motion trying to buck him off her. Angelus groaned in appreciation as the movement pressed her more firmly against his pulsing cock. “Oh, do it again, Buff. Do it again.” He purred. Dipping down he nuzzled the left side of her neck, making the petite blond tense, a low warning growl sounding in her throat. The sound making Angelus grin in amusement and something else that felt strangely like affection for the fiery petite blond beneath him. Flicking out his tongue he licked firmly at the spot Buffy was so determined to keep protected from him. When was she going to learn that, all that he wanted from her, he would have! He nipped the spot with blunt human teeth and Buffy jerk violently underneath him, her warning growl rising in its volume as well as her anger and fear.

 

Angelus moved away from her neck, his brown eyes met her hazel eyes. Buffy narrowed her gaze on his, and in the next instant raised up slamming her head against his, stunning the older vampire. Buffy rolled them so that she was on top. With a swift movement she went to launch herself off him, only to have his hands grasp her hips in a steel grip. Buffy growled angrily and met his eyes with her angry ones. She could feel the hard length of him against her inner thigh uncomfortably close to her core, and she jerked to free herself from his grip. Angelus merely held her shapely hips tighter easily containing her strength with his own. “You know if you wanted to be on top. You could have asked.” Angelus taunted her, thrusting his hips up rubbing himself against her pussy. The head of his cock slipping between her folds to touch the soft moistness of her feminine flesh.

 

Buffy flailed violently trying to get away from the feeling not liking the rush of heat it sent coursing through her body. Losing her balance she toppled forward. Her arms shooting out to brace herself. With her hands firmly planted on the mattress on either side of the grinning elder vampire, she growled in humiliation. Angelus growled back at her, before rolling them back over, settling his weight back on top of her again. Buffy punched him, making his head roll to the side slightly, but apart from that didn’t budge him an inch from on top of her. Angelus captured her wrists in one of his large hands, holding them pinned above her head.

 

Buffy yanked against his grip, a whining growl escaping her when he held her with ease. Angelus smirked at her a dipped down to kiss her. She bit sharply at his lips drawing blood in a few places, and Angelus retreated with an amused chuckle as he licked the blood from his lips the small wounds already healed. Buffy growled and jerked as his eyes drifted from her face down to her breasts that were raised up in the air due to the position of her arms. He glanced up at her with a smirk, before looking back down at the pale mounds with dusky pink nipples staring up him. Using his free hand Angelus brushed his thumbs over her nipples his smirk widening as her nipples hardened under his touch.

 

He flicked his nails over them and he looked up at her as he heard her involuntary sharp intake of breath. Dipping down he flicked his tongue over one nipple then the other delighting in the way they tightened even further. He could scent his petite blond relucent arousal beginning to perfume the air along with his own. Grabbing one of her legs by her thigh, he hooked her leg in place around his waist. His hard cock now pressing against her heated core. He felt Buffy tense once again, and he looked up at her to see her hazel eyes looking at him in resentment and anger, the traces of her fear still lurking in the backs of her eyes, mostly hidden by the lust that he was steadily invoking in her despite herself.

 

Angelus dipped down and kissed her upper chest slowly working his way down to her right nipple. Sucking the hard bud into his mouth, he grazed it with his teeth, before laving it with his tongue. Capturing the bud between his teeth he swished his tongue around it, earning a soft muffled moan from the inexperienced passionate woman beneath him. Releasing her nipple from his teeth he sucked as much of her breast into his mouth as possible. Hearing another moan escape her louder this time, he slowly released her hands, prepared to capture them again if he needed to.

 

Her hands threaded themselves into his thick short hair pulling at the strands for a long moment, before she pressed him closer to her as he suckled her mound strongly. She arched up into him as his free hand began working on her neglected breast rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before pulling at the distended bud. Angelus scented and felt her juices slipping from her and he growled lustily the musky scent of them filling his nose. He nipped at the breast he was suckling, before releasing it with a small pop as he switched breast, laving her left with as much attention as he had its twin. Buffy held him close despite herself, soft mewling noises escaping her as he worked her passion higher.

 

Releasing her breast he looked up at her. _‘Such passion for such a small little thing.’_ Angelus gripped at her thigh tighter and Buffy opened her eyes questioningly, her eyes met his, her eyes a deep fathomless jade. Before his petite blond could voice anything he thrust up inside her in a strong steady movement. He watched as Buffy’s eyes closed her tight sheath clenching around him unbearably as she let out a pained cry at his sudden unmerciful penetration of her virginally tight sheath.

 

Angelus jolted awake with a start, his elbows propping himself up. Slowly he looked around his room, his unnecessary breathes coming irregularly, as he slowly slipped out of the dream world he had been immersed in. Looking down Angelus frowned to see a dark stain on the fresh blood red sheets he had, had put on his bed. Running a hand over his face Angelus sighed. His body was still tense with unspent desire, images of the dream he had been having flashing across his mind. Angelus ripped his sheets from around him revealing his angry red pulsing erection to his gaze, the pre-cum that had stained his sheet continuing to bead at the head.

 

Angelus stood and made his way into his bathroom hopping under the shower the heated water washing over him in a soothing shower. With a firm hand he grasped his cock and began pumping his mind working actively an image of Buffy as she was before he had woken up filling his mind, and he tightened his hand around his cock, imagining that it was her tight little sheath clutching him so painfully. Her pained cry turning to pleasured moans as he thrust into her, as she got used to his size. Her fingers scratched at him as her passion grew, her thighs gripping his waist tightly. His mouth closed over hers kissing her heatedly, his mouth dominating hers…

 

Angelus grunted as he thrust his hips powerfully against his driving hand, quickly pushing himself over the edge as he felt his balls tighten, a few moments before he spilled his dead seed against the wall of the shower, the water making quick work of washing it off and down the drain. Angelus sighed and turned his face up into the spray the feel of the water against his face, making him scrunch his eye shut tightly. What was it with him and paying attention to the mark-less left side of her neck? Did he just like taunting her with the knowledge that he could bite her there and she could really do nothing to stop him, or was his subconscious trying to tell him that he was ready to take a mate?

 

Angelus shrugged he didn’t care. He’d do what he wanted when he wanted and he wasn’t taking a mate unless he found a vampiress he wanted to take as his mate. Angelus smirked to himself more than pleased with the fact that no matter how hard his former Sire had tried he had never given into her want to have him as her mate. Especially now that he knew just how little those kinds of bonds meant to her when push came to shove. Shaking his head Angelus reached for his shampoo. The day was almost over and very soon he’d be seeing Buffy. Angelus felt his cock twitch at just the thought of seeing his petite blond and he frowned down at it for a second, before he smile chidingly. “Down boy. Where taking our time with little Miss Buffy Summers, remember.” Angelus smiled to himself, before he started to whistle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 7**

Angelus walked down the steps to the first level of the mansion, night having descended in the sky coating it with the thick blackness that allowed the vampire to move freely among those they called food. Walking towards the door with a confident swagger his mind running over the possibilities of how his meeting with Buffy would go tonight. “Angelus!” Darla called walking after her tall handsome Childe with a determined stride. Angelus continued on his jaw clenching in annoyance at hearing his former Sire’s commanding voice. As if he would stop and bend to her demands as he had been forced to do when they had been linked as Sire and Childe. Darla scowled as her Childe ignored her. “Angelus! The Master needs to speak with you!”

Angelus sighed, but didn’t stop. “I’ll see bat-face when I get back.” He muttered dismissively.

 

Darla sped up and over took him looking up at him with determined blue eyes. “No Angelus, now!”

Angelus came to a stop and sighed, and looked at his former Sire with frustrated eyes. He had no counted on Nest holding him up tonight, but he’d get out much quicker if he just saw Nest and got it over with. “Fine, but this better be quick. I have things to do.”

Darla snorted as she fell into step beside him. “I think the female populous of Sunnydale can live without you for a few hours tonight.”

“But I’m not after the populous Darla.” Angelus cracked his neck as they got closer to the main room. “Just one.” Darla shot him a glare, but was unable to say anything in return as they entered the room.

 

Nest looked up as they walked in an a smile that showed off his fangs curved his lips as he saw Darla and Angelus enter. A malicious delight curling in his belly, as he clutched a neatly penned letter in his hand. “Alright Hienrick.” Angelus said tauntingly. “What couldn’t wait til I got back?”

Nest scowled at the familiar use of his first name, but shrugged it off the smile once again curving his lips, making Angelus frowned. The old bastard never smiled at him. They hated each other to much for that. “I received a very interesting letter half an hour ago.”

Angelus’s frown deepened. “What’s that got to do with me?” He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh, everything seeing as it’s about you.” Nest informed him, his smile widening. “And your attentions to a one Buffy Anne Summers.” Nest unfolded the letter drawing Angelus’ gaze to the page. “Written to me directly from Rupert the Ripper himself.”

Angelus narrowed his eyes on the page trying to read the writing on the other side of the page without much luck. “Oh and what did he have to say?” Angelus asked nonchalantly as he wandered through the room Darla looking from her Sire to her Childe wondering what was going on as Angelus took a chair uninvited. Lounging on it as he looked up at The Master of Aurelious with calm eyes the frown he had worn before smoothed from his face like it never was.

 

“Oh it’s quiet interesting.” Nest assured him. “He writes,” Nest looked down at the neat respectful penmanship and began to read. “I Rupert the Ripper, Master of the Order of Cardonis write to you in regards to Angelus of Aurelious The Scourge of Europe in relation to Buffy Anne Summers my direct descendant and only Childe,”

“Can you get to the point old man? I really don’t have all night to listen to Rupert the Ripper prattle on.” Angelus murmured his brown eyes hard as he looked up at Nest the only give away to his rising agitation.

 

Nest nodded, not at all fooled by the boys nonchalant posture. “Of course. The point is Angelus. Old Ripper has gone through the proper channels, and as the laws state young buck if an Order such as Cardonis doesn’t want a member of another Order such as Aurelious sniffing around his Childe he has the right to have you barred from coming within a hundred feet of his Childe, and disallowing you to have any deliberate contact with her at all.”

Angelus raised a nonchalant brow at Nest. “But that only happens if you agree that I have overstepped some bounds that warrant my being barred access to the girl.” He said calmly, a clam that he didn’t feel as a bubbling rage curled in his belly.

Nest smiled at his Grand-Childe. “True, and I do agree. I know you Angelus. You’re not exactly subtle.”

 

Angelus frowned, his features darkening with his growing rage. “The Order of Cardonis is broken! They have no power whatsoever!”

“Ripper is a very old vampire. He and his mate almost cost us, if it wasn’t for the luck you garnered that day in killing Cardonis, I doubt the two would have disappeared for years before settling back in to their old home.”

Angelus stood and walked over to Nest. “Give me that!” He demanded, snatching the page from Nest’s hand Angelus stepped away from him again his eyes scanning the page his anger growing with every word he read.

“You are not to go anywhere near Buffy Summers Childe of Cardonis, do you understand, boy!” Nest growled, a sincere delight encompassing him at being able to disrupt any plans the boy may have had for the girl.

 

Angelus looked up at him. “I understand.” He said more calmly then he should have been able, turning Angelus dropped the letter to the ground the words written whirling around in his brain. He couldn’t believe that Old Ripper had, had the balls to invoke ‘Passé Dangreeta’ on him. ‘The right to protect ones Childe from foreseeable future harm.’  The damned protection of an Order that had been broken by himself over a century ago! Angelus smirked maliciously, but if they thought something like that was going to stop him, they were in for a big surprise! By the law he couldn’t go near Buffy, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t go near two of last remaining members of Cardonis. If he killed them… extinguishing their Order once and for all. Then Buffy Anne Summers was fair game.

 

Angelus’ smirk turned into a grin. They wouldn’t know what hit them. He bet that they didn’t even think that he would have the balls to go up against them as old as they were, but something as trivial as that wouldn’t stop him! Not when his power was boosted by the bubbling raging inferno of anger that was encompassing his being. Nothing would keep him from Buffy, not when she made him feel so invigorated after so long of being encompassed by nothing, but a growing boredom, and the more time he spent with her… the more he wanted to possess her!

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy paced nervously in front of her parents chewing gently on her bottom lip. “Are you sure this is going to work? I mean it just seems like such a flimsy form of protection, you know? What if Angelus decides to just ignore it completely, or what if The Master of Aurelious doesn’t agree?”

“Oh Nest will agree, never you mind that. Nest hated Angelus since the day Darla brought him home to their Order. He would do anything to get in Angelus’ way.” Giles assured his daughter.

“Ok, so he’ll agree. That doesn’t mean that Angelus would listen! I mean I’ve heard the stories that have travelled back about Angelus The Scourge of Europe! He doesn’t exactly abide by any rules, but his own!”

 

“Buffy, he’s part of the Order of Aurelious, as much as Angelus doesn’t abide by rules. The ones laid down by The Master and those silently acknowledged by all Orders.” Jenny paused considering how to explain it to her worried daughter. “There is a silent respect between all Orders even one that is as broken as ours.”

Buffy frowned. “But didn’t Nest attack our Order so that his Order could take power over the Hellmouth? That doesn’t sound very respectful.”

“No it isn’t, but we knew there was a chance Aurelious would attack… Cardonis on the other hand was certain that Nest feared his power to much to dare.” Jenny shook her head. “It was a foolish decision.”

 

Buffy sat next to her parents and let out a deep breath. “I’m acting all panicky aren’t I?”

Jenny placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “This is Angelus where talking about. I’d be more worried if you weren’t a little panicky.” Buffy nodded and sighed leaning against her mother the worried frown still on her face.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy bounced the basketball on the court in attached to the kids playground. She was alone tonight so far, but that could more than possible be her own fault, she was masking her presence as best she could, not wanting to take a chance that Angelus would ignore the ‘Passé Dangreeta’ her father had invoked on him. Buffy threw the ball up at the hoop, and it bounced off the edge, before bouncing back towards her. Buffy caught it with a sigh. She couldn’t help wondering if this wouldn’t be happening if she hadn’t slapped the bastard for hurting Faith. That was when all her troubles with the Master vampire had started.

 

His disinterest doing a swift one-eighty on her. Buffy scowled, she would never take it back though! That bastard deserved to be slapped more than once! And by someone with a lot more power than her! Buffy felt a shiver run through her as she remembered just how easy it was for Angelus to subdue her. On occasion she could still feel the uncomfortable feel of his finger thrusting itself up inside her dry sheath. Then the way he had worked her so effortlessly to climax, despite the fact that she hadn’t wanted him at all!

 

Buffy shot the ball up at the hoop again, this time sinking the ball through the net. Swiftly moving across the court she grabbed the ball before it could bounce too far away. She’d feel a lot safer if she still had Faith at her back. They’d been fighting their battles together for as long as she could remember and now Faith had left town without her, leaving no indication of where she had gone. So there was no way that she could contact the brunette. Buffy let out a deep sigh, and rolled her shoulders trying to force herself to relax. Her parents had said that it would work, that Angelus wouldn’t be allowed to come with a hundred feet of her, or even talk to her if they ran into each other by accident.

 

Her parents had never been wrong before, and they had protected her before, so there was no reason to doubt them. But still something deep within her told her that Angelus wouldn’t be so easily cowed, that he’d find away to get around the ‘Passé Dangreeta’. Buffy threw the ball at the hoop one last time before turning away and heading for the Bronze, she felt the need for the bustling crowds. In a way they offered her some protection in the fact that it was hard to see someone in a crowd of other people. She had considered going home, but she would have been alone there, and right now alone in a place that Angelus could walk into without any trouble was not somewhere she wanted to be. She’d head back an hour or so before dawn, that way she’d know that her parents would be home for sure.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus entered the Cardonis mansion through the front door. Already he knew that it was empty the small family having all gone out. Possibly to celebrate their perceived victory over him, Angelus scowled at that thought. They hadn’t won yet and before the night was through they’d all know it. Angelus stepped into the kitchen the appliances clean and untouched, but there if there was ever any desire to use one.

 

Opening the fridge Angelus peered in there grabbing a Jack Daniels out he effortlessly popped the lid allowing it to fall to the floor, before taking a swig and continuing through the mansion, something telling him that he would have a wait ahead of him, before any of the Cardonis family made their way back to their home. Angelus made his way into the living room pausing as he studied a black and white charcoal portrait of the small family. His eyes focused on Buffy the wide happy smile on her face as she stood wrapped in the arms of her Sire and his mate, there was a closeness there, a closeness he had never had with Darla. They had fucked a lot sure, but never had there been anything akin to what he could see in the small family.

 

Angelus shook his head and turned away from the portrait. His eyes took in the rest of the lounge, a large three seater couch sat in the room along with two single chairs all curved around to face the large screen TV that was surrounded by a large case with lots of cabinets that he soon discovered held all the appropriate gadgets that went with a TV as well as a couple of cupboards filled with DVDs as well as a couple of drawers and a few empty ones that were obviously there to accommodate an ever growing collection.

 

Angelus shook his head and closed the last drawer he had been snooping in. It was almost like they were a real modern day family that had moved into the old Cardonis mansion. Leaving the lounge room Angelus quickly made his way up the stairs his feet deftly taking him towards Buffy’s room a place that would hold things far more in his interest then something as universal as the living room. Angelus walked through the open door and into the smallish room its neat femininity hitting him again as he looked around the room.

 

Taking another swig of the beer he had taken from the fridge Angelus went first to the wardrobe unlatching and opening the door his eyes were met with a variety of different clothing items and shoes. There was a section for her jackets and shirts folded and hung, and another for her jeans and a small assortment of tracky pants. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a section for skirts everything from full length to a mini. Angelus ran his hand over what would be a tight fitting leather mini, his eyes taking note of the fact that one of the hangers in that section was suspiciously empty. He felt his cock stir at the thought of her wearing a short mini skirt. He took another drink and frowned a second later as he realized that she was probably at the Bronze where all the boys there would be watching her. Her pale shapely legs on display for them.

 

Angelus growled and turned away from the wardrobe, he wouldn’t mind if he thought she had chosen to wear it for him, but as much as he liked the thought… he knew that it wasn’t possible. Angelus walked over to a chest of drawers and opened the top one. He raised an appreciative eyebrow as he saw an arrangement of panties inside, all innocent just like her clothes where, belying the fiery passionate nature that lay bottled up inside her. Angelus stroked one pair with his fingers feeling the soft cotton and he frowned he’d prefer her to wear something softer… silkier.

 

Angelus shrugged after tonight he could remedy that. Angelus smirked everything would be to his liking after tonight. The petite blond spitfire would be his. No one else would have a claim on her. Angelus grinned as he continued around the room. His eyes falling on the bed, an image of the both of them lying there filled his mind’s eye. His petite blond struggling against his strength like the spitfire she was. Her nails clawing at his arm as he held her against him as he slowly bent her will to his own. The way her tight sheath had felt around his finger, squeezing around him trying to prevent him from going any deeper inside her.

 

The growing passion written all over her face as he gave her pleasure, the questions in her eyes as she met his gaze along with her anger and resentment. The innocent inexperienced passion in her kiss as her tongue rubbed against his as he probed inside her mouth learning the taste of her there. The way her tangy juices had tasted on his tongue when she had cum. It was strange, but as soon as her juices hit his tongue he’d had this feeling that she was his, that she tasted like she was his. He didn’t know how you tasted something like that, but there it was. And if anything it intrigued him even more. Angelus smirked and took another drink from the bottle. _‘Poor little kitten, didn’t have a chance.’_ He thought possessively, as he ran a hand over the bed, before turning his eyes landing on the arrangement of perfumes a hairbrush and a couple of other things all on a tray on a small table across the room by the door.

 

Walking over to it he picked up the perfumes looking them over, reading their names even squirting a small amount of each in the air. All of them were soft scents ones that didn’t irritate a vampires keen nose. He put them back down and turned his attention to a body lotion that was situated there. Opening the cap he sniffed a smile gracing his face as he recognized the scent. His little Buffy always smelt like vanilla along with her own unique scent. The mix had a way of catching his attention like nothing before. Angelus sighed and put down the bottle. It had to have been a good hour since he had arrived by now and he was growing impatient.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy danced in a small gravitating circle completely lost in her own world as she pulled herself away from her troubling life. Sitting at a table Willow watched her, to conscious of the fact that she couldn’t match up to Buffy’s dancing skills to dare join the petite blond, boys and men alike dancing around her trying to get close, whilst others watched from afar their gaze fixed on the petite blond. Silently the red head wondered when Buffy would resurface and chose her meal. Willow sipped at her drink smiling with a shy quality at a man that was looking at her. Looking him over with the eyes of a predator sizing him up. Willow looked away again, he might make a good meal… but not enough for her to pursue him. He’d have to come to her.

 

Willow’s eyes returned to Buffy as she continued to dance. Her mind turned to Oz who was spending time with the boys. She frowned as that led to a thought of Percy. If he wanted to stay alive he better not breathe a word of the trysts they’d shared before she had become mated to Oz.  Buffy twirled her hips moving to the beat of the music, her arms in the air, her wrists twirling as well. She’d always loved the freedom in dancing it was the one thing that she could do to escape her human mother’s illness and the needs of her little sister for just a little while, and now she used it as a lure, but right now she was using it to escape.

 

To escape the worry she felt over Angelus. To escape the feeling of impending doom that was fast closing in around her. She didn’t understand the feeling, her parents had assured her that everything was going to be alright, and normally, normally that was enough. They had never been wrong before after all, maybe it was because Angelus just seemed so unbeatable to her. His physical from imposing and large compared to her own petite slender build, not to mention his strength! She had never met someone who threatened her as much as Angelus of Aurelious. But it was over now! Her parents had solved her Angelus problem, he was no longer allowed to be within a hundred feet of her, and if he was it had to be unintentional and no words where to be spoken they were to be strangers from now until forever! So why did she still feel the sharp gnaw of worry at the edges of her senses threatening to consume her?

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Giles and Jenny entered their home a few hours, before dawn knowing that with the way their daughter was feeling if she came home early and found them not at home she’d threatened and agitated and would be jumping at shadows. It made them wish dearly that they could give her more than just reassuring words in regards to the vampire that had managed to get under Buffy’s skin so thoroughly. Closing the door behind them Giles froze his head tilting to one side as his eyes scanned. “Rupert?” Jenny asked quietly her own eyes scanning the darkness of their home.

 

The two stepped further into their home cautiously, both coming to an immediate stop as a figure peeled itself away from the darkness by the stairs that led up to the bathroom. “As keen a senses as ever Ripper.”

Giles brows drew down in a dark scowl, even as he breathed out a breath. “Angelus. You are not supposed to be here.”

“Well, actually I’m not breaking any of the ‘Passé Dangreeta’ you placed on me. Buffy’s not here, as far as I know she’s at the Bronze with her little red haired friend sharing a drink, catching a meal, but I can’t know for sure. You saw to that.”

Giles sneered angrily and walked past him Jenny close beside him, keeping wary eyes on the dark vampire. “I have every right to protect my Childe.”

 

Angelus inclined his head as he slowly followed after the two his steps predatory, as his brown eyes flashed amber. “True, but it’s a really pity that you neglected to mention yourselves.”

Giles and Jenny came to a sudden stop, Giles whirled around to face Angelus with a growl his own eyes a bright amber hew. “What interest could you possibly have for a vampiress Childe nowhere near to becoming a Master that’d make you foolish enough to take on two vampires far older then yourself just to have her?” He growled his face shifting in his own rising anger.

Angelus shrugged and took a step towards him. “Entertainment, intrigue, obsession. Take your pick I’m sure there all playing a part.”

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this Angelus? If you lose your life is forfeit.” She touched her mates arm. “We’ll see to that.”

Angelus turned his eyes to Jenny. “Likewise Jen. You won’t be walking away from this one. I’ll see to that.”

Jenny growled and shot forward her hand closing as best it could around Angelus’ throat pinning him up against a wall. “You were lucky when you killed Cardonis.”

Angelus smirked down at her his brown eyes calm despite her powerful hand clutched around his throat. “Well guess what Jen, I’m feeling lucky again.” He growled kicking the vampiress away from him.

 

Jenny stood to her feet her face hard with the ridges of the demon a rumbling growl in her chest. “I won’t let you have my daughter!”

Angelus chuckled and cocked his head to the side. “Funny. I Buffy said something similar right, before I thrust my finger up into her tight pussy.” He turned gloating eyes to Giles. “And God did she feel good.” Angelus crowed deliberately taunting them.

Jenny’s entire body froze her growl cutting off as her dead blood pounded in her ears, after a moment an enraged scream escaped her at the image his words at put in her head. _‘Her sweet little Buffy! Why hadn’t she told them?!’_  without further hesitation she charged at the younger Master vampire fully intent on killing him her mate not too far behind her.

 

Angelus’ eyes narrowed as he braced himself, his body tense ready to attack, or defend whichever came first. All he had to do was wait for an opportunity and give them none. Simple, right.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy pulled herself out of her world and she scanned the crowd her eyes landed on a man who had to be in college. She smiled at him, before turning and walking back towards the table where Willow sat waiting for her. “You could have joined me out there you know.” Buffy said as she sat down taking up her drink and taking a sip.

Willow shrugged. “Nah, next to you I would have looked like an awkward flailing of gangly limbs.”

Buffy gave the red head a stern look. “You are not gangly! And you’re not that bad of a dancer. You just need,” Buffy shrugged. “More confidence.”

“I have lots of confidence.” Buffy gave Willow a look. “Just not when it comes to dancing.” Both girls giggled softly.

Buffy looked up and smiled as she saw the guy she had scoped out later heading towards her. Willow followed her look. “Oh he looks yummy.” Willow murmured.

“Back off Will, I did all the work and I feel starved.” Buffy mumbled.

“That’s what happens when you don’t eat for a few days.” Willow said in a knowing tone.

Buffy shrugged. “I’ve been off my food lately, but I seem to be back on track tonight.” _‘Apart from the worms that seem to have made a home in my belly. I think I’ll go home soon. Ease my worries.’_

 

“Hey!” Buffy said with a beaming smile she couldn’t quiet feel as her nerves rose once again and for a moment she was scared that she was going to lose her appetite all over again.

“Hi. I saw you out there.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, but went with the flow. “I know.” She murmured quietly her smile still fixed in place.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus snarled as he was forced back blood running down his chest from a wound that was already beginning to heal. He smirked. “Is that the best you can do Ripper? Buff hits harder than that.” He mocked, before kicking the older vampire in the head sending Giles stumbling back. Angelus turned in time to block a punch from Jenny. Ducking down he swept her legs out from under her knocking her to the ground.

 

Angelus growled in pain a he was taken down to the ground Giles on top of him the older vampire taking hold of his arm threatening to rip it out of place. Angelus let out a pain scream, before yanking his hand out of the older vampires grip and delivering a fierce upper cut to Giles jaw sending him flying back. Angelus leapt to his feet just as Jenny came up behind him grabbing him by behind. Her slim arm wrapped around his neck. Angelus snarled and rammed his back and Jenny into the closest wall making the woman emit a pained growl. He did it again, and again until he felt her grip loosen and he reached behind him grabbing Jenny by her shoulder he flipped her over him and into her mate knocking the both of them to the ground.

 

Angelus advanced on the down pair with a ferocious growl, his silk shirt and leather duster hanging off him in tattered shreds showing off gleaming bits of muscled chest and arms as well as blood from healed and healing wounds that the couple had managed to deliver on him. Giles and Jenny themselves weren’t looking much better the younger Master vampire giving them more of a fight then they first anticipated.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy let out a girlish giggle as she led the man out the side door to the Bronze and out into an alley. She bit her lower lip, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes. Releasing her lip she smiled up at him and allowed him to steer her up against the alley wall. He bent down to kiss her, but Buffy turned the tables on him, slamming him up against the alley wall, she allowed her face to shift and before the man could scream the fear that showed all over his face, Buffy bit into his neck her fangs easily piercing the thick pounding vein.

 

The taste of his fading arousal was still strong in his blood, but his fear and terror quickly over powered it and Buffy moaned in delight as she suckled at his neck drawing his life force into herself. When his heart began to stutter and splutter signalling that it was about to stop Buffy stepped away from him sliding her fangs out of his neck and letting him fall to the floor. His heart stopping before he hit the ground.

 

Buffy sighed and licked at her lips grabbing up the bit of blood that coated them. She frowned as she slide her tongue back into her mouth as Angelus words came back to her. _‘Do you always have blood coating your lips after a meal?’_ Buffy shook the memory away even as her lips tingled as they remembered his tongue sliding across them boldly gathering up the blood that had rested there. She had never really thought about it before, but she guessed she did. Buffy froze and let out a startled cry as she felt something snap inside her, breaking away leaving her feeling suddenly empty. Her hazel eyes widened and fear gripped her keeping her still for a long moment in time as she tried to think of what it could be. She raised her hand to heart and looked down expecting to see a wound of some sort there was nothing. “Oh no!” Buffy whimpered and ran from the alley praying to however listened to soulless vampires pleas that it wasn’t what she thought it was!

 

Buffy ran quickly through the night using her preternatural speed to cross the distance between the Bronze and the Cardonis mansion quickly. _‘It couldn’t be what she thought it was! It just couldn’t be! It wasn’t possible!’_ Buffy slowed as she reached the grounds of the large mansion, she swallowed thickly as she walked towards the front door, her mom and dad’s scent doing something to reassure her. Reaching out with a shaky hand Buffy took hold of the door knob and twisted pushing the door open. Looking inside from her vantage point just outside the door she was greeted by nothing but the sight of the mansion.

 

Taking a deep breath Buffy stepped inside looking around cautiously as she closed the door softly behind her. She surveyed what she could see of the inside of the mansion. Nothing looked out of place at first glance, everything looked exactly as it should if her parents hadn’t have made it home yet. But they were always home by this hour! Buffy surveyed the rooms she could glimpse into from the door way and her eyes locked on to a curtain that was blowing in the wind. The windows were always closed this close to sunrise! The minions saw to that! With hesitant steps she walked towards the curtain. She stopped as something crunched underneath her feet and she looked down to see shards of broken glass at her feet, looking outside the window she saw a lot more scattered outside on the ground glinting in the light of the moon.

 

Buffy whirled around her panic rising. “Mom?! Dad?!” She called as she made her way from the window, she walked past the kitchen knowing that they wouldn’t be in there, she made her way straight to the living room hoping to find them in there watching one of their vampire mocking flicks, ignoring the fact that she would have heard the sounds of the television the moment she walked in the door. She walked right into the living room and turned around in a full circle hoping to see them hiding in a corner. “Mom? Dad? Come on this isn’t funny!” Buffy shouted her panic starting to come out in her voice.

 

Walking from the living room she came to a stop in front of the stairs looking up at them. “Mom, dad?” She shouted up them knowing that if they were up there they would hear her. Buffy whirled around again looking with wide eyes around the darkness of her home a cold chill creeping up her spine. Why weren’t they answering? Why couldn’t she feel their presence? “Mom… dad?” Buffy murmured softly a frown on her face, sure that if she still had one her heart would be beating like mad. Buffy stiffened and froze as a power suddenly emerged over her senses flooding the room with it. Buffy whirled to face it her eyes widening further in disbelief, as ‘he’ stepped out of the shadows.

 

Buffy shook her head as he stepped towards her and she took in his dishevelled appearance. His tattered silk shirt and duster neither doing anything much to cover his chest anymore the scent of his drying blood reaching her nose making it twitch. “It’s not possible!” She breathed desperately as she continued to shake her head, before she fixed him with a stern, but wide eyed look. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

Angelus chuckled. “I’m afraid your little ‘Passé Dangreeta’ is null and void. Little kitten.”

Buffy shook her head. “No, not possible Nest agreed! You can’t come anywhere near me… you’re not supposed to even be able to talk to me!”

“You’re saying that a lot.” Angelus observed as he took another step towards her. “But I’m afraid it is possible. Very possible, and I took great delight in making it so.”

 

Buffy shook her head and took a step back from him a low growl rumbling in her chest in an effort to tell him to keep his distance. Angelus merely chuckled at her, finding the noise more arousing then threatening like the young vampiress intended. “We should get going. The sun will be rising in little less than an hour. And I don’t know about you, but I’d prefer to be in the mansion of Aurelious before that happens.”

Buffy glared at him. “I’m not going anywhere with you. The ‘Passé Dangreeta makes it so that you can’t…”

“Weren’t you listening to me kitten. The ‘Passé Dangreeta’ is worthless to you now. It only holds when the vampire, or vampiress in question has the protection of an Order.” Angelus grinned at her cruelly. “And you as of… oh, half an hour ago have no Order.”

 

Buffy looked at him shocked, before shaking her head in denial. “No, not possible!” Angelus let out a mocking sigh of exasperation. “There just not home yet!” Buffy said firmly.

Angelus shrugged. “If that’s the way you want to play it.” He moved towards her with a determined stride. Buffy turned and made a run for it, not wanting to take part in whatever Angelus had planned for her. She barely got two steps, before his strong arms curled around her waist pulling her into his hard chest.

“No! No! Let me go!” Buffy growled scratching wildly at his arms making some of the tattered silk still attached to the tattered shoulder fall to the floor.

 

Angelus easily dragged the struggling, clawing vampiress in his arms as he moved steadily towards the kitchen, coming to a stop behind the counter. “Now this one I believe is you’re old Sire.” Angelus said callously as he turned her head so that she was looking at a large pile of undisturbed dust. Buffy stilled immediately her breathing ragged and her eyes wide not wanting to believe what she was seeing. “Now where did I kill Jenny.” Angelus murmured thoughtfully as he mentally ran through the fight that had taken place between them.

 

Buffy stirred from her shock and began thrashing in his arms again managing to break loose as his hold had slackened when she had stilled in her despairing shock. “It proves nothing! That could be one of the minions!”

Angelus raised an eyebrow at her, before moving quicker then she could blink to close the small distance between them and press her against the kitchen table. The cold marble top digging into her back. “You’re just being stubborn now, kitten.” He purred, as one hand toyed with the hem of the sleeve of her left arm, before yanking it tearing the seams ripping the arm of the jacket right off her baring her pale arm. He grabbed it and turned her arm so that she could see the spot where the mark of her Order resided. “Look! The Mark of Cardonis is gone.” Angelus told her triumphantly.

 

Buffy looked at her bare arm in horror the spot where the triangular mark used to reside was bare, nothing, but pale skin meeting her gaze. Buffy reached over and touched the spot rubbing at it with her fingers as if the mark was merely hiding. “It’s not possible.” She said for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

“Oh, but it’s very possible.” Angelus assured his petite blond, making her look up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his self satisfied brown ones. “When an Order is broken and only one member remains, there mark fades to nothing. Freeing them up to seek the protection of another Order. If they want to.”

“Cardonis blood resides in me.” Buffy growled angrily.

Angelus nodded. “I suppose, but it’s more your blood now then the blood of Cardonis. You have no Order, no protection, and that means no ‘Passé Dangreeta.’” Angelus released her arm and chucked her under her chin. “Which means I’m free to do with you as I want. And right now,” Angelus grinned down at her. “What I want is to take you back to Aurelious. See you splayed out on my sheets.”

 

Buffy growled in anger and defiance. “Just because you’ve robbed me of my Order doesn’t mean that I have to go with you. I can do as I please!”

Angelus leaned into her his mouth close to her ear. “That’s a possibility.” He agreed. “If your able to overpower me.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy stood stone still as Angelus pulled back from her ear. Her wide hazel eyes meeting his confident brown ones, her anger and shock clear for him to see in their depths. “So all I have to do is over power you. And I can do as I please.” Buffy murmured slowly her eyes beginning to search his, trying to find any hint of deceit in his eyes.

Angelus nodded. “That’s right kitten. If you managed to contain me, keep me pinned anything that proves you’re stronger. You get to walk free.” Angelus stepped back from her giving her a little bit of room. “But if I win. You’re indisputably mine.” Buffy scowled at him a loud growl rumbling from her throat, she didn’t like the thought or sound of being called his! The words ringing around in her brain taunting her, as images of her previous defeats at his hands ran through her brain in a silent movie.

 

Angelus cocked his head to the side waiting for her to make the first move against him. He figured it was only fair seeing as he was going to win in the end. Buffy deciding that there was no lie in his eyes as far as she could tell. Curled her left hand into a fist, before punching him in the face as hard as she could, throwing her whole weight behind it. Angelus stumbled back a little surprised by the power behind the blow. Buffy didn’t give him a chance to recover as she punched him again, before kicking him in the side, before following through with a well placed kick to his head, sending him to the ground. Buffy leapt on top of him, landing on his stomach her hands coming up to wrap around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could, wanting to win this quickly. The longer the fight between them dragged on the more tired and weaker she would become.

 

Angelus looked up at her unconcernedly his cock twitching as he looked up at the fiery, determined look on her face. He raised a brow at her as he smirked. “My turn.” He murmured, making Buffy eyes widen in surprise. Angelus placed his hands on Buffy’s bare thighs moving up a bit until his fingers were brushing against the edge of the mini skirt she was wearing. He felt her muscles tense, before flipping her off him easily sending Buffy flying across the room. Angelus stood as Buffy’s back hit a wall. He turned to see his petite blond in a crumpled heap, before she started to pick herself up giving her head a small shake, before scrambling to her feet.

 

Buffy looked up at him with wary eyes the pain in her back fading into nothingness as she looked upon his own confident determined features, his brown eyes regarding her steadily waiting to see what she would do next. Buffy grimaced as she felt the cool breeze being let in by the broken window and she unzipped her small ruined jacket and shrugged it off revealing the small top that went with the black flowy mini skirt that she had decided to wear that night, in an attempt to convince herself that she was feeling as confident and as carefree as always. Dropping her jacket to the ground she watched a little uneasily as Angelus’ brown eyes swept over her form. She shivered as her skin seemed to feel the path of his eyes like a physical touch against her skin.

 

Buffy growled at him voicing her dislike of his blatant inspection of her petite form. She had to win this she knew that. If she wanted to remain out of his grasp she had to win this! But how did one go about toppling someone so much older than yourself? It felt like she was facing that crazy vampire that had wanted to mate her when she was just four weeks old again. The odds had been stacked against her then to, but back then she’d had Faith, and her dad. Now none of them were here to miraculously step in and help her out, and Willow… Willow didn’t even realize that she had left the Bronze. She was completely on her own.

 

Buffy gave herself a mental shake. She had to focus and think positive! She could do this, all she had to do was go for the weak spots, and any openings that he left her. The only problem with that was… he didn’t need any openings to beat her any time he hit her it was going to hurt… and hurt a lot!! Angelus began walking towards her, calmly. So calmly that she felt fear try to grip her, but she shook it off she had to have a clear head if she wanted to win this. Buffy dodged to the side as Angelus threw a punch at her, his fist hit the wall, and she saw and heard the crack as the power behind it put a crack in one of the old stones that made the mansion. A mere second later his elbow came flying at her face, way sooner then she had expected and too fast for her to react, so his elbow connected solidly with her nose.

 

The power behind it snapped her head back, and reflex tears filled her eyes at the pain it sent shoot through her. They both heard the crack that rent the air telling them both that he had broken the cartilage. Buffy stumbled back trying desperately to keep her feet. She could feel her blood running freely down her nose. Regaining her balance she reset her nose with a wince and small grunt of pain just before the injury healed stemming the flow of blood. Buffy looked at Angelus, her eyes an amber hew, her face ridge with the demon. Angelus inhaled sharply as he took in her demonic features for the first time his eyes roving her face without breaking his stride. His eyes drifted down to her pink tongue as it licked up some of the blood that had fallen from her nose. Buffy shifted into a more defensive stance, her eyes fixed on his as she watched him steadily unconcernedly close the distance between them.

 

Buffy ducked the punch he threw at her, feeling the small gust of wind disturbing her hair as his fist flew over her head, almost hitting her. Buffy straightened up threw a punch of her own. Angelus let it connect with his chest and a small grunt escaped him at the power behind it, but he didn’t stumble back. In a quick movement he grabbed her arm. Using it to keep her in place he brought his knee up into her gut. Buffy let out a pained winded sound, and she blinked as she tried to regain herself. She fell to her hands and knees as Angelus released her arm. She took deep breaths wincing at the pain that was rocking through her gut.

 

Angelus looked down at her for a moment, before kicking his leg out catching her in the gut once again. The move sent Buffy flying through the air to crash against a wall and crumble to the floor breathing hard, blood escaping her lips indicating an internal injury that was already healing. Angelus walked towards her slowly, his eyes widening in surprise as Buffy began trying to pull herself to her feet once again. Angelus shook his head as her arms gave way on her and she fell back on to the floor completely. “You can’t win this kitten.” He murmured, making Buffy’s eyes snap up to him from her place on the floor, a low growl of anger and resentment leaving her lips.

 

Angelus came to a stop in front of her his eyes meeting hers. “You’ve lost Buff. All you have to do is admit it.” He murmured. Buffy’s growl intensified, and the next thing he knew, Buffy’s arm had shot out and hit him powerfully in the balls sending him to the ground. Buffy scrambled to her feet as Angelus looked up at her with pained eyes. Buffy hit him with a closed fist square in the nose breaking the cartilage as he had done to hers. Swinging around she delivered a powerful kick that sent him sprawling to the floor. “I belong to no one.” She growled.

 

Buffy gave him a last look, before turning and making a run for it, her legs carrying her as fast as they were able. She pushed open the door not bothering to close it behind her and raced out into the night. Angelus stood to his feet one of his hands at his nose. Snapping it back into place, just before the wound healed. He cracked his neck a low growl rumbling in his chest, before he raced after her, not sparing his impressive speed this time around. In a matter of moments he over took the fleeing blond, just at the edge of the Cardonis estate. Buffy came to a screeching stop her once again hazel eyes looking up at Angelus in surprise. She hadn’t known that he could move so fast!

 

Buffy swallowed thickly as she backtracked as Angelus advanced towards her. “I believe you’ve lost kitten.” Angelus murmured quietly, but no less darkly. Buffy growled at him defiantly. Angelus raised a brow at her as he continued to advance on her. Buffy let out a small surprised yip sound as she backed herself into a tree by accident. She went to dodge around it and continue on her way in a desperate attempt to escape him, but she was suddenly glued to the spot as his power wrapped around her, pressing in on her powerfully, threatening to send her to her knees. Buffy leaned against the tree breathing hard as she forced out her own power trying to keep his power away from her. There was no way that she wanted to be subjugated by Angelus again! To be at his mercy and under his power!

 

Angelus felt her own power batting against his own. He might have had a little trouble if he hadn’t been the more experienced of the two. With ease he pushed past her shakily thrown out power pushing it back inside her as he surrounded her with an impenetrable force of his power. He could see her knees wobbling under the pressure and he smiled slightly at her stubborn wilfulness. “Just give up Buff, and the pain will stop. I promise.” Angelus murmured stepping closer to her.

Buffy opened her eyes forcing herself to keep her head still instead of thrashing to and fro trying to escape Angelus’s crushing power. “Well?” Angelus asked as he stood only a mere millimetre of space separating them.

 

Buffy looked at him for a long moment, before she managed to throw herself forward her face shifting as she went her fangs sinking painfully into his shoulder trying to cause him enough pain for him to withdraw the power surrounding her, threatening to push her into subjugation. Angelus let out a pained growl as Buffy’s fangs worked deeper into the flesh of his shoulder, not drinking just trying to cause him as much pain as possible. At the same time his cock pulsed to life. Angelus smirked and fought the urge to hold her closer, this wasn’t the time to indulge in one or any of his fantasies surrounding the petite blond. Pressing his power down on her further he felt Buffy growl against his flesh as she felt his power press closer around her surrounding her small frame. After a long moment, she released his shoulder and spat the blood that had flooded her mouth to the side not wanting to swallow any of it.

 

Buffy slid to her knees as they buckled beneath her. Not being able to support her weight anymore. Buffy shook her head trying to shake the suppressing power away from her. Tears of pain and desperation filled her eyes as she sensed that she had lost, as she sat on her knees, essentially kneeling at Angelus’ feet her head bowed as her body shook under the pressure of his power. Angelus looked down at her and smiled, he’d won. The petite blond spitfire was his to do with as he pleased. Tonight was really shaping up to be a good night for him. Angelus looked up at the sky and frowned he could sense daylight only 15minutes away. He looked back down at the defeated blond. As much as he would love to hear her admit her lose. They simply didn’t have the time to play games, not if he wanted to get them both back to Aurelious before the sun rose.

 

He released his power letting it fill the air harmlessly once again. Buffy looked up at him blinking in surprise. She let out a startled cry as he bent down and picked her up by her waist and threw her less then gently over his shoulder. His hand resting on her ass, under the material of her mini skirt, his fingers splayed across the cotton of her panties. Buffy growled as he gave her ass a squeeze. “Hey! My wearing a mini skirt doesn’t mean you can get a free feel!” She growled reaching around to the side she tried to grab his head and twist, but she lost her grip as Angelus jostled her on his shoulder, as he began walking off the Cardonis estate. Buffy looked around with a deep scowl on her face. “Where are you taking me?”

“Aurelious.” Angelus said simply.

 

“Are you insane?! Your never gonna make it before the sunrises! So just put me down…” Buffy began desperately only to be cut off as Angelus jostled her once again.

“We’ll make it all right. Don’t you worry about that, kitten.” Angelus purred, before taking off with his preternatural speed.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy’s angry frustrated growl could be heard through the entire first floor of the Aurelious mansion as Angelus calmly walked in, drawing the attention of Nest and Darla as they sat in his throne room. Buffy beat her tiny fists against Angelus’ broad back. “Put me down! I don’t want to be here!” Buffy snarled as she racked her nails up his back drawing fresh blood. In retaliation Angelus slapped her ass harshly making Buffy let out a pained yip. Her ass already sore from the many slaps it had received on the way over.

 

Darla and Nest came out of the room just as Angelus carrying the struggling snarling Buffy over his shoulder walked pasted the room. “Angelus what’s going on here?” Darla asked demandingly as she eyed the struggling girl with sharp eyes. Angelus hadn’t brought a girl home with him for a long, long time. In fact she had forbidden it many, many years ago. Nest watched on amused by the display of the struggling girl, never had he seen a creature of the opposite sex be so against being taken away by the young buck. It gave him an immense amount of pleasure to know that at least one woman out there didn’t fall head over heels with just one look from the arrogant young buck.

 

Angelus jostled Buffy sharply as he turned to face his former Sire and the Master of Aurelious. His hand still firmly clamped on Buffy’s ass under the mini skirt. Her legs flailed at him kicking him harshly and he wrapped his free arm around her struggling legs restricting their movements. “Put me down! Damn it!”

Darla flicked her eyes from the struggling young vampiress to look at her smug faced, but tattered Childe. “Who is she?” She demanded to know.

Angelus slapped Buffy’s ass, making his petite blond still for a moment, a growl rumbling from her chest, making him shiver as he felt it vibrate through him. “I’m surprised you don’t know, Darla. This,” He jostled Buffy as she managed to land a solid kick to his stomach. “Is Buffy Summers.”

 

Nest growled angrily, his mirth dissipating instantly as he recalled the name. “You disobeyed me boy! Put the girl down.”

Buffy nodded vehemently. “Yes, put me down, you ass!”

Angelus jostled her sharply. “Watch how you talk to me kitten.” Buffy growled in response, and punched his back repeatedly again, her arms beginning to grow tired. Angelus turned his attention back to Nest and Darla, Buffy’s punches no longer fazing him as she grew weaker and weaker with every exertion. “I didn’t disobey you. I didn’t go anywhere near the girl.” Nest and Darla’s eyes flicked to the still struggling girl thrown over his shoulder. Angelus smirked. “Not until after I dealt with Old Ripper and Jenny. Rending little Buff here Orderless.” Buffy growled angrily at the calm mention of her parent’s murder.

 

Nest looked at Angelus with surprise. “You killed Ripper and Jenny.”

Angelus nodded. “Rending the ‘Passé Dangreeta’ null and void, and putting Buffy up for grabs.” Angelus winced as one of her legs broke free of his hold and landed a kick to close to his family jewels for his comfort. Recapturing her leg, he turned away from the two. “If you don’t mind I’m going to go deal with her. She’s getting a little antsy.” Angelus not interested in a reply didn’t wait for one, before continuing on his way. Nest and Darla watched as Angelus carried the struggling vocally protesting blond up the stairs and out of sight.

 

Darla watched with a deep scowl, something bothered her about the way Angelus interacted with the girl, it was like she was almost different compared to his other conquests. Why would he go to all the trouble of killing the last of the Order of Cardonis just to have a girl that obviously didn’t want him like she herself did. What made the appeal so great? There were plenty of other women in Sunnydale most far older then the petite blond he had thrown over his shoulder.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Angelus walked down the hall towards his door easily carrying Buffy’s weight across his shoulder, he jostled her once again when she almost managed to roll herself off his shoulder and onto the ground. Buffy growled in anger and indigence, as she felt his hand squeeze her ass again, just before he opened a door and stepped inside kicking the door closed firmly behind him. “Put me down!” Buffy growled wanting his hands off her, but more importantly wanting to get away from him. Angelus shifted his hands on her, before lowering her down from his shoulder and onto the ground.

 

Buffy took a couple of hurried steps back from him. Her eyes flicking about the massive room. Her eyes widened slightly as they landed on the bed and her mind instantly came to the conclusion that this was Angelus’ room. Quickly turning her eyes from the bed she sought out possible escape routes. Her eyes taking in the open door that led to who knew where, and a window covered by a thick curtain, Before turning her eyes back to Angelus for a moment, before looking past him to the door that he was still standing in front of. His arms crossed over his chest regarding her with a calm gaze.

 

Buffy’s eyes flicked back to him, before she made a move for the door. Angelus anticipating her shot out his arms and grabbed her about the waist, before throwing her away from him and the door into the middle of the room. Buffy picked herself up, before turning for the window, when she paused in her steps her eyes widening in horror as she felt the sun beginning to rise, bringing the safety of the night to an end, and any hopes of her escaping until night fell again in what would feel like an eternity. A moment later she felt his arms encircle her, the feeling making her jump as she hadn’t heard him approach her. Buffy growled angrily and slammed her elbow back, before clawing at his arms drawing bloody welts.

 

Angelus growled as Buffy struggled loose from his arms, before whirling to face him her hazel eyes burning with a raging fury. “Don’t touch me!” She demanded firmly taking a step away from him. her eyes flicking past him to the door once again, wondering if there was a chance she could get past him and out of the room. She’d probably have a better chance of evading him if she had more space to move then the large room.

Angelus cocked his head to the side, a smile playing across his lips. “Was that a challenge?”

Buffy shook her head, and side stepped until she had put the table between them. “No, a demand.”

“Hmm, I don’t take demands kitten.” Angelus smirked at her. “Unless there my own.”

 

“You had no right to bring me here!” Buffy growled as she watched him warily, watching for any sudden moves.

“Are you forgetting that I won our little fight? Which by the way I didn’t have to do, I could have just taken you with me, giving you no chance to earn your… now what’s the word for it hmm…” Angelus murmured thoughtfully.

Buffy growled a scowl darkening her face. “Freedom.”

Angelus shrugged. “If that’s what you want to call it.” Angelus smiled at her, before lunging over the table to get to her. Buffy let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and what she was ashamed to say was a scream, as she dodged out of the way hurriedly almost tripping over her own feet as she raced for the door. She had barely made it half way there when she felt his hands grab her sides and pulled her back against his chest, before his arms wrapped around her.

 

Buffy snarled and struggled against his hold. Her eyes on the door that was so close and yet so far. She was startled when he suddenly released her so startled that she didn’t realize what he had done, before he grabbed her again, turning her to face him. Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments, before the next thing she saw was his big fist heading straight for her face. His fist connected with her temple knocking her out, before she had even hit the ground. Angelus stared at her unconscious form for a long moment, a small smile played across his lips as he watched her.

 

“Ah, kitten.” He murmured as he bent down, lifting her up in his arms. “You just had to make things difficult.” Buffy’s face lolled against his arm as he walked his way over to his large bed. Settling her down in the middle of the bed, her petite frame hardly taking up any room, he sat down on the edge and opened up the top drawer of his bedside table. Pulling out a set of hand cuffs he looked them over with assessing eyes, before turning his attention back to Buffy, a smile curving his lips once again. “Not that I mind.” He told her unconscious form as he, placed the cuffs on the bed, before taking her arms in his hands, he pulled them over her head so that her fingers brushed against the cold metal of the headboard.

 

Grabbing the cuffs he attached one end to her wrist, before looping the chain through one of the bars and attaching it to her other wrist. Giving both her arms a firm tug before he nodded satisfied that she was firmly chained to his bed. Turning away from her he went back to the drawer pulling out a set of long chains with manacles attached to each end. Angelus set them down on the bed contemplatively silently wondering if they were too much.

 

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

 

Buffy opened her eyes with a soft inhalation of air and she felt one of her shoes being taken off. Looking down she growled at seeing Angelus holding her foot up as he dropped her sandal to the ground. Angelus looked back at her his usual smirk on his face. Buffy’s growl deepened and pulling her foot back with a quick jerk she slammed it into him sending him off the bed and onto the ground. Angelus stood up with a growl of his own, his brown eyes flashing with some emotion that she couldn’t recognise… or just didn’t want to.

 

“You know I was just going to leave it with the hand cuffs, but now I think we’re going to have to go the whole ensemble.” Buffy looked at him confused for a moment, before glancing up to see her arms fastened to one of the metal bars that made up the headboard. Buffy yanked at them aggressively hoping to break either the headboard, or the chain linking the cuffs, but neither seemed inclined to give away. “Oh I wouldn’t worry about breaking those. They can hold Darla and she’s over 400.” Angelus murmured drawing Buffy’s gaze back to him, her eyes following his movements as he reached for the manacles and chains that were lying on the bed still beside her.

 

Buffy watched as he smoothed his hands over one, before checking each manacles clasp. Buffy yanked at the chains harder distressed noises escaping her as she watched him warily. Angelus looked back up at her, his eyes going to the chain of the cuffs. “But if by some miracle you do manage to break through them. I will be very, very upset with you.” He told her in all seriousness. Buffy watched as he moved towards the foot of the bed and the metal bars that made up the footboard. Words of protestation whirled around in her brain, but she didn’t bother voicing any of them, they wouldn’t do her any good, and they all sounded so stupid, and would only rev him on.

 

Buffy felt herself wince as she heard the cold sound of one of the manacles clicking closed around one of the bars. Angelus dropped the long chain on the bed by the foot it was going to be attached to, before grabbing the second manacled chain off the bed and fastening it to the foot of the bed and throwing it by her other foot. Buffy growled as Angelus climbed over the low footboard and onto the soft mattress. She pulled her legs up towards herself as she struggled to sit herself up in an attempt to not feel so vulnerable, but with her arms fastened securely above her head the task was impossible.

 

Angelus smiled at her his nose filled with the scents of her anxiety, anger and he swore that he could detect the faintest hint of her fear. With a steady hand Angelus reached for her left foot, Buffy growled threateningly, and to her dismay all he did was chuckle. When he was just about to close his hand around her ankle Buffy lashed out with her leg kicking his arm away. “Unchain me!” She demanded unable to keep herself quiet anymore.

Angelus gave her an amused look. “No.” He said simply. He reached out for her foot again and Buffy once again kicked his arm away.

 

Angelus chuckled and shook his head tauntingly, before growling and whipping out his arm with his preternatural speed catching Buffy’s leg by the calf as she kicked out at him again. Buffy let out a surprised fearful cry as she tried to jerk her leg out of his grasp. She desperately didn’t want to be completely defenceless, chained down arms and legs, completely at his mercy. “No!” Buffy shouted almost managed to rip her leg out of Angelus grasp. Angelus growled and took a firmer hold of her; he pulled her leg down and slightly across towards the manacle.  Picking up the manacle and holding it open with one hand, his other straining to keep a hold of Buffy’s wildly moving leg as she jerked it back and forth and occasionally to the side hoping that she’d manage to slip his grip.

 

Pulling her leg towards the manacle and the manacle towards her leg Angelus managed to get the manacle pressed against her ankle, before slamming the manacle shut and shoving the pin in place firmly closing it. Buffy jerked her leg again and this time Angelus let her leg slide from his grasp. Buffy growled her mobility severely hampered by the manacle clasped about her ankle. Angelus calmly turned to her other leg that was still firmly tucked up closer to her body. Buffy growled as he came closer to his intent to snatch her leg clear. Angelus could see the muscles quivering in her leg as she tensed it waiting anxiously for him to move close enough into striking distance.

 

Buffy shot out her leg, but Angelus who was more than ready this time caught her leg before she could do any damage. “No!!! Damn it, let me go!” Buffy demanded glad that she had managed to keep most if not all of the pleading from her voice,

“Yes, kitten. The suns up, I’ve had a long, long night, and I don’t feel like chasing you around the mansion.” Angelus informed her. Buffy growled angrily do her utmost to hide the fear she felt at being so completely at his mercy she couldn’t lift a finger to defend herself, literally. Buffy pulled at her cuffs once again, before jerking her legs as powerfully as she could testing the chains that had her legs spread apart and with only enough room to move her legs a few centimetres. In this position she realized that she couldn’t even turn over onto her side.

 

Angelus who was still sitting at the end of her bed, watched her small feet as they jerked, her small feminine toes curling each time she went to jerk at the chains trying to jerk them loose. Until finally she gave up, he could hear her unnecessary panted breaths and he smirked to himself. _‘Poor kitten was all tuckered out.’_ His eyes remained on her small feet as he reached out and ran a finger down the top of one, making Buffy jerk her foot in irritation. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen such dainty little feet before.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “That must be some feet considering your age and reputation.” She kicked up with her leg, not even getting close to hitting Angelus.

 

Angelus took hold of the back of her heel before she could let her foot fall back to the bed. Using his free hand he trailed a finger up the side of her foot, all the way up to the tip of her little. He didn’t understand what fascinated him so much as he smiled at the little toe. It really was little, impossibly cute little, but it did. Not one to deny himself Angelus dipped down and sucked her little toe into his mouth his tongue curling around it. Buffy jerked violently a loud growl rumbling in her chest as she jerked her foot, wanting to get away from his mouth and the sensations it was causing to ripple through her. It felt too much like that time in her bedroom, or at least the beginnings of it!

 

Angelus released her toe and she sighed in relief. “What’s the matter? Not ticklish are you?”

“No, I just don’t like,”

“Being touched?” Angelus guessed cutting her off.

Buffy smiled up at him coldly as she arched her eyebrows up at him. “I don’t like you touching me.”

“Well now that’s a shame.” Angelus murmured as he ran a finger down the small pad of her little toe, making Buffy jerked again, not at all fazed by her comment or demeanour. “Because I plan to touch you. A lot for a long time.” Buffy growled and jerked her foot again this time Angelus released her foot and it hit the bed with a small thump. “Get some rest Buff. You look a little tired.”

Buffy watched him get up with narrowed eyes. “What are you doing?” She asked warily.

Angelus looked back at her with a small smile. “Taking a shower I need to get all this blood off me, before I join you.”

Buffy growled at that comment and Angelus chuckled at her again, before moving towards the shower. “What about me I’m all dirty and sticky to you know!” Buffy called after him hoping for a chance for escape if he let her up from the chains he’d put on her. Unaware of the effect her words had on him.

 

Angelus felt his cock twitch back to life from its semi erect state and turned back to face Buffy. “Well, let’s see.” He stepped towards her and racked his eyes over her small from splayed out on his bed for him, just begging him to take her. “Well you look alright, except for the small little spot of blood on your face.” Angelus moved towards her and dipped down towards her on the bed. “Hang on.” He licked at the spot and the taste of her blood filled his mouth, and he heard Buffy growl. Pulling back he smiled down at her. “There all clean.” He told her, before walking back towards the bathroom leaving the door open not caring if she saw him or not.


End file.
